Cicatrices
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Crossover : TW X A) Stiles Stilinski et Peter Parker n'ont aucun passé commun, et pourtant ils se retrouvent ensemble dans l'immensité de New York et de leurs secrets. Pas de loups-garous mais Avengers présents.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Remerciements : Merci Fuwa Chaaan pour ton Bêta-Reading ! Je te sushi toi :***

* * *

 **Hey ! Bonjour aux nouvelles personnes qui viennent lire mes écrits et également à celles et ceux qui me suivent (pour Teen Wolf au moins ou pour Avengers)**

 **J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon premier Crossover (oui oui, il y en a d'autres en stock !) qui sera... pas vraiment Angst ni Drama. Je dirais juste qu'il est un peu sympa (tout de même !) et que le scénario tourne autours des deux personnages principaux qui vont apprendre à se découvrir. Pas d'âme-soeurs ni de rencontre révélatrice donc dans cette fanfiction mais quelque chose de plus naturel je dirais. Il en faut de temps en temps pour se rappeler qu'on ne vit malheureusement pas dans des contes de fées (du moins je n'en connais pas de réel).**

 **J'ai fait en sorte de normalement pouvoir publier toutes les semaines et sûrement 2 fois par semaine une fois que j'aurais fini de l'écrire en entier ;) J'ai aussi voulu commencer en ce vendredi 26 août pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Dylan O'Brien qui s'est heureusement remis de son accident :) Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance :/  
Mais je vous présente donc le prologue :D**

 **Bonne lecture mes oursons en guimauve :***

* * *

New York, la ville debout.  
Les deux protagonistes de cette histoire en avaient des perceptions totalement différentes avant que tout ne commence.

Pour l'un, elle était son foyer. Originaire du Queens, il y était né et y avait grandi. Il avait fait ses premières études, ses premières rencontres, ses premières bêtises là-bas, et la ville entière lui avait servi à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit auquel il était attaché. Un seul lieu pour être seul. Cette façon de vivre lui convenait assez bien, même si on le force de temps en temps à passer dans cette fameuse tour pour partager un repas ou deux et faire quelques entraînements. Les personnes qui y résident sont presque devenues comme sa famille de substitution. Il s'y attache toujours plus même s'il ne passe pas toute sa vie avec elles. Il a aussi besoin d'avoir un peu d'indépendance.

Pour l'autre, elle était un mythe. Il avait souvent rêvé d'y aller, mais lorsque l'on habite à l'autre bout du pays et que l'on n'a pas d'argent pour réparer sa voiture, on fait sans. Elle représentait pour lui un idéal de liberté, l'exact opposé de sa propre existence. Coincé depuis le début dans sa ville natale où tout le monde connaît tout le monde et où les rumeurs se répandent plus vite qu'un feu de forêt, il voulait être perdu au milieu de huit millions et demi de personnes. L'anonymat que conférait la foule immense ainsi que les mystères qu'elle pouvait receler l'attiraient comme s'il était un papillon zygène et elle un brin de lavande. Il avait toujours eu le besoin irrépressible de vivre là-bas. Il ne pensait juste pas qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Et sûrement qu'il aurait voulu l'avoir dans d'autres circonstances.

* * *

Columbia est une université prestigieuse, possédant plusieurs campus dans toute la ville selon les différentes facultés auxquelles seuls les meilleures peuvent accéder. Elle est légendaire. Et c'est elle qui va accueillir _Peter Parker_ et _Stiles Stilinski_ pour leurs Masters de Sciences en Science des Données.  
Les deux jeunes hommes de vingt-cinq ans n'ont pas obtenu le même cycle précédent – le premier ayant un double bachelor en Sciences de la Terre et de l'Environnement et en Sciences Biologiques alors que le second possède un bachelor d'Anthropologie options Physique-Biochimie et Socioculturelle – mais ils ont réussi les tests d'entrée avec une facilité qui a intrigué les correcteurs. Surtout lorsqu'ils ont remarqué que leurs études précédentes n'expliquent en rien les prédispositions et l'intérêt que semblent porter les deux étudiants sur ce cursus.

Les deux prochaines années leurs apparaissent comme soudainement plus attrayantes. Ils surveilleront ces deux-là de près.

* * *

 **Et comme pour chaque écrit de chaque auteur, je vous encourage fortement à laisser vos impressions (même si j'avoue qu'il est très court comparé aux chapitres !) dans le petit encadré en-dessous de ce texte ;)**


	2. Rencontre

**J'avoue ne pas avoir tenu une semaine mais c'est parce que le prologue est super court et que le mercredi m'arrange au vendredi :D Tous les autres arriveront donc après 6 jours d'attentes :P**

 **Je vous présente le chapitre 1, gracieusement corrigé par Fuwa-Chaaan ma bêta que j'adore ! Bisous à toi :***

 **Merci pour vos follows et vos reviews ! Je les adore :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Peter se vautra dans le long canapé qui trônait au milieu du salon, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas renverser le café que contenait sa tasse. Oui, il était trois heures de l'après-midi et, oui, il prenait son quatrième café et ALORS ? Il releva la tête sur son ordinateur posé devant lui sur la table basse, prit une gorgée du liquide encore chaud, puis se décida à continuer son travail en posant l'engin électronique sur ses genoux.

« On dirait que tu prépares une attaque terroriste.

\- Tu m'en crois capable ? » répond le plus jeune sans détacher les yeux de son écran.

Il faut le comprendre : il a un test demain et il est HORS-DE-QUESTION pour lui de le rater. Qu'importe qui lui parle et le sujet. Il pourrait justement y avoir un attentat qu'il s'en ficherait. De toute façon, il n'est pas autorisé à aider en ce moment.

« Bien sûr que non, pouffe son interlocuteur. Mais au vu de ta tête, on pourrait croire à un meurtre. Ou au moins à de la torture.

\- C'est parce qu'il m'énerve. »

Bien que la prononciation ait accentué le "il", le ton est détaché et prouve au plus vieux que c'est juste de l'agacement et non de la haine. C'est rassurant, il n'aurait pas aimé devoir gérer de la malveillance acharnée. Il n'est pas le meilleur dans ce domaine – autant dire le pire – et ils ne sont que deux dans la tour en ce moment.

« Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas sa couleur de cheveux ? »

Bon, il n'est pas très doué avec la compassion mais le sarcasme, il maîtrise. Sauf que si Peter a au départ accepté de démarrer cette conversation, ce n'est pas pour devoir supporter les stupidités de celui qui lui a permis d'être là aujourd'hui. Autant dire que la discussion ne va pas vraiment comme il le souhaitait. Pourtant, il sauvegarde ses fichiers et ferme son ordinateur, puis il se positionne assis en face de l'autre adulte.

« Mais non. Mais… Je ne sais pas… Je suppose… Je suppose que tout chez lui est… énervant ?

\- Tu me poses la question ?

\- Non. Il est énervant.

\- Ou tu n'acceptes juste pas qu'il y ait meilleur que toi dans ton cursus. »

Ou comment avoir du tact selon Tony Stark. Le plus jeune grommelle un contre-argument grotesque, comme quoi il ne peut pas être le deuxième, que c'est scientifiquement aberrant et physiquement impossible.

« Mais la preuve est là, le contredit l'adulte aux cheveux brun foncé. Il a eu 76 alors que tu as eu 74. Il t'est mathématiquement supérieur.

\- Merci Tony de m'aider et de me soutenir ! se vexe alors le jeune homme aux courts cheveux bouclés.

\- Peter Parker, soupire le plus âgé en roulant des yeux. Je suis juste en train de te dire qu'au lieu de t'opposer à lui, tu devrais plutôt chercher à le connaître.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Il a sûrement pleins de bonnes idées et tu pourrais les lui voler !

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste profiteur. »

Et sur ses chaleureuses paroles pas vraiment sincères, Peter sort du salon. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec un des adultes pour qu'on lui oppose des arguments mais pour qu'on le conforte dans son idée : le jeune _Stilinski_ est l'incarnation du Diable sur terre. Lui qui établit toujours un bon début de relation avec n'importe qui, il vient juste de découvrir son premier cas exceptionnel : une véritable épine dans le pied ce gars.

Peter a été premier dans toutes les matières de son cursus pendant tout le début du premier semestre. De septembre à novembre, il n'avait eu aucun problème. Il le sait puisque les professeurs rendent les examens en les classant par ordre décroissant. Ça veut dire que si votre nom est le premier à être appelé, vous avez la meilleure note, ce que Peter a toujours eu. Mais alors qu'ils venaient d'entamer la fin du premier semestre depuis à peine une semaine, il avait remarqué qu'il y avait toujours le même nom après le sien. _Stilinski_. Drôle de prononciation selon les profs évidemment, mais toujours des remarques élogieuses. A croire qu'être deuxième est la meilleure performance de l'univers. S'il n'était pas aussi gamin, peut-être que Peter avouerait qu'il était de mauvaise foi. Ou jaloux mais bref. Sauf que ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que ce _Stilinski_ n'ait un meilleur score que lui en Programmation. EN PROGRAMMATION ! Sa matière préférée ! Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas celle dans laquelle il excelle mais Peter a l'impression que l'autre a piétiné une part de son royaume et il déteste cette sensation. "Tout homme est seigneur en sa demeure" lui a un jour confié un homme. Les données sont son refuge et il s'en considère le roi. Ce que _Stilinski_ venait de faire ressemblait beaucoup à un coup d'état.

Mais ça avait malheureusement continué dans les cours d'Analyse et Visualisation, de Théorie des probabilités et d'Algorithmie. En une semaine. A chaque fois, le jeune homme avait eu envie de se lever et d'humilier son adversaire. Il lui aurait posé des questions qui ne sont pas au programme mais qu'il a quand même pris plaisir à résoudre parce qu'il adore réellement tout ce qui provient des données. Son problème, c'est qu'il a à chaque fois remarqué les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'autre lorsqu'il voyait qu'il avait réussi. Et ça, Peter ne peut pas le lui enlever. Il comprend lui-même cette intense fierté de savoir que l'on peut continuer de faire ce que l'on aime parce que l'on a un don dedans. Il la ressent à chaque fois qu'il a une note satisfaisante ou qu'il comprend une nouvelle notion. C'est comme une étincelle d'espoir, de joie et de reconnaissance envers soi qui enflamme notre cœur. C'est gratifiant. Et _Stilinski_ semble tellement euphorique à l'idée de ne pas se rater qu'il a toujours cet immense sourire un peu enfantin malgré leurs vingt ans passés. Peter ne se l'avoue pas, mais l'autre peut être vraiment adorable avec cette tête.

Le châtain y repense alors qu'il rentre vers sa résidence universitaire. C'est vrai qu'il n'a fait aucun effort pour s'intégrer dans son groupe d'étude. Les années précédentes, les autres l'avaient rejeté dans la catégorie "alien" parce qu'il était trop au-dessus de tout le monde, en plus de s'absenter parfois en plein milieu des cours. Mais si l'équipe l'assigne à rester ici maintenant – sauf cas graves mais il a de quoi être prévenu – et que _Stilinski_ arrive à avoir le même niveau que lui, il pourrait essayer de se sociabiliser un peu plus. Juste pour essayer du moins. Au pire, la solitude ne l'a jamais vraiment dérangé.

Son sac pendant sur sa droite et un café mocha aromatisé à la cannelle dans sa main gauche, il regarde encore les dernières nouvelles du début de soirée sur son téléphone. Il est devenu accro à la boisson un mois plus tôt, quand il a découvert une nouvelle boulangerie trois rues plus loin. Il faut dire qu'il ne peut pas se passer de café plus d'une journée et la cannelle est son épice préférée. Il en prend désormais tous les soirs quand il sort du campus universitaire. Dommage que pour aujourd'hui elle finisse sur la pelouse.

Peter relève la tête avec étonnement, mais range son téléphone par précaution et se met en position défensive. Deux gars plus âgés et qui semblent assez alcoolisés le fixent avec de l'agressivité au fond des yeux. Il reconnait deux gars de son ancien cursus. Ils ne l'ont donc pas bousculé sans faire exprès.  
 _Super_ , pense-t-il. Surtout qu'il est censé rester sage pour le moment, ordre des adultes.

« Mais regarde, c'est le petit orphelin. Tu sais, celui qui a eu sa seule note en-dessous de la moyenne l'année dernière parce que son cher tonton était mort. »

Bon, la provocation est claire mais Peter peut encore choisir s'il va les rembarrer gentiment avec une énigme qu'ils vont mettre 30 ans à résoudre ou les assommer et les laisser dormir toute la nuit dans le froid de ce début novembre.

« Tu sais petit, on n'aime pas trop les geeks dans ton genre. Ceux qui n'ont pas d'amis et même plus de famille, ce sont des loosers. T'as pas de vie sociale alors qu'on est à New York ! T'es vraiment nul tu sais. »

Voilà que le deuxième s'y met. Peter sent qu'il ne refusera finalement pas d'amocher un peu deux idiots. Il a fini d'être l'adolescent peu sûr de lui qu'il était. Trop de choses se sont passées depuis pour qu'il ne change pas. Steve va encore lui dire que son don ne sert pas à le défouler mais à aider les autres, sauf qu'il s'en fiche. Et puis, il aidera ces deux-là en leur remettant les idées en place, même s'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement de se battre s'il n'y a aucune cause à défendre derrière.

« En plus, tu ne serais pas gay par hasard ? C'est pour ça que t'as une tête de tapette en fait. »

Oh non mais sérieusement ? Depuis la légalisation nationale du mariage homosexuel, les blagues et les insultes n'ont cessé de s'amplifier. C'est comme un phénomène à la mode ou discuter politique avant des élections. Et Peter trouve que le sujet revient bien trop souvent. Pour lui, la religion, l'orientation sexuelle et les opinions politiques sont personnelles et ne sont abordées que si on le souhaite, pas parce que deux demeurés ont voulu le provoquer.

Bon, s'il récapitule : ils l'ont provoqué, ils sont idiots, ils sont deux et ils l'ont énervé sur un sujet personnel. Autant dire que le manque de cause est écarté et que seul l'ordre pas vraiment direct de ne pas se battre aurait pu l'empêcher de vouloir frapper les deux imbéciles. Il enlève donc son sac et le pose doucement au sol : il a l'intention d'évacuer un peu de toute cette tension qui l'assombrit. Il se rend compte que de ne plus être le premier le stresse plus qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer, surtout que les partiels arriveront vite pour valider le premier semestre.  
Mais comme la vie ne semble pas tendre avec lui, un des deux abrutis s'effondre soudain au sol et le deuxième le rejoint presque aussitôt. Et derrière eux, _Stilinski_. Toujours et encore _Stilinski_. Peter aurait pu râler pour la forme – il n'est pas une princesse en détresse, merci – mais il reste choqué par la rapidité des gestes de son adversaire. Il n'a rien vu venir lui non plus, malgré ses super réflexes.

« Comment tu as fait ? s'ébahit-il

\- De rien, grommelle l'autre.

\- De quoi ? J'allais pas les laisser faire, se ressaisit le châtain.

\- Ouai, on y croit avec ta bouille d'ange. »

Peter ouvre grand la bouche, incapable de contre-argumenter. Lui, une tête d'ange ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est surtout le sarcasme de _Stilinski_ qui l'agace. Déjà qu'il doit supporter Tony, il n'a pas besoin d'un autre je-sais-tout-et-je-suis-le-plus-intelligent.

« C'est sûr que t'as une tête d'assassin toi. » finit-il tout de même par répliquer.

Le petit sourire en coin qui rehausse la commissure des lèvres de son adversaire aurait pu être amusant voir même attendrissant s'il ne venait justement pas de lui :

« Ça peut servir d'avoir eu un père shérif.

\- Et il fait quoi maintenant ? demande-t-il curieusement.

\- Il se repose enfin. »

La tristesse et la nostalgie percent dans la réponse, en même temps que le soulagement. Peter est étonné de cette étrange combinaison, mais il ne peut poser aucune question car l'autre le dépasse sans un regard et disparait dans la nuit. Comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, et malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il a pour lui, Peter en est vexé. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires, il se rend compte qu'il y a eu une amélioration dans leur relation : ils ont finalement échangé leurs premiers mots.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et sinon on se retrouve mercredi prochain !**

 **Kisses**


	3. Approche

**Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favos, c'est super encourageant !**

 **Et merci à Fuwa-Chaaan pour le bêta-reading :***

* * *

Stiles relève soudainement la tête de son livre de Bio-informatique. Il ouvre la bouche mais Scott le devance sans avoir lever les yeux de ses documents. Il a toujours eu un sixième sens :

« J'ai compris Stiles. Il est incroyable. »

Le châtain referme la bouche et fait une petite moue indignée :

« On dirait presque que je te saoule là…

\- Ne me fais pas ton numéro de frère mal aimé s'il te plaît.

\- Ne me fais pas cette tête de "je sens que tu dis des conneries et que tu vas faire des bêtises" Bro. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma provocation. Et je ne vais pas non plus lui construire un temple. Je dis juste qu'il est hyper doué. Il est premier dans toutes les matières – enfin l'était mais bref – ! Et on est à Columbia, pas à la fac.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre la fac ? gronde le brun.

\- Mais rien… Je dis juste qu'on n'entre pas à Columbia comme ça et que lui, bah c'est le meilleur des meilleurs en somme.

\- T'es fan quoi.

\- Roooh, mais tu fais exprès ? T'as dit que t'avais compris juste pour que j'arrête ou t'as vraiment écouté ?

\- J'ai malheureusement tout entendu.

\- Je ne suis pas fan non plus mais c'est inspirant. »

Scott referme le compte-rendu qu'il lisait et se place bien droit face à son frère. Son haussement de sourcil suspicieux n'échappe pas à ce dernier mais il n'en fait aucun commentaire. Pour l'instant :

« Il t'inspire ?

\- C'est ça. »

Mais Scott a toujours sa tête bizarre selon Stiles alors il ajoute :

« Il me donne envie de progresser. Je me dis que ce n'est pas inatteignable vu qu'on doit avoir le même âge à peu près. Et j'ai déjà commencé à le rattraper ! Dans trois matières sur huit. Enfin, j'en ai huit mais il en a peut-être d'autres… Je n'y avais pas réfléchi avant.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Même pas son prénom.

\- T'es un rabat-joie, Scotty. Ça clash _Parker_ comme nom de famille.

\- T'es désespérant. » finit pas rire le brun.

Ça fait une heure que Stiles lui parle de ce _Parker_ , alors que lui doit vérifier le travail qu'à fait Isaac aujourd'hui à la clinique. Oui, Isaac. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître avec leur passé mouvementé, les deux jeunes hommes ont réussi leurs études de vétérinaires pour reprendre la clinique de Deaton. Ils se sont entraidés pour se sortir des problèmes et ça a payé. Depuis, ils sont inséparables.

« Bon, si j'arrête d'être égoïste deux secondes et que tu arrêtes d'être un mordu du travail, je peux oser te demander où vous en êtes avec Isaac ? »

Scott s'étouffe presque avec le crayon de papier qu'il mordillait et regarde Stiles avec des yeux exorbités.

« Bro ! Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, rit l'étudiant.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Isaac ? ISAAC ? Nous sommes amis et collègues, insiste lourdement le plus jeune. Et je suis hétéro.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que t'es sorti avec Allison et Kira que je vais te croire pur hétérosexuel mon Scotty, lui sourit-il avec indulgence. Je ne te rappelle pas ma relation avec Malia.

\- Elle était bizarre. Et vous n'avez rien fait.

\- Si ! Plusieurs fois. Et ne change pas de sujet, c'est moi qui ai des gênes de détective dans le sang.

\- Bref, Isaac est en-dehors de mon viseur. Très, très loin. Tout comme toi je te rappelle.

\- Je dois être jaloux ? le taquina Stiles.

\- Non. Je dis juste qu'Isaac est comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Toi t'es le grand et ensemble on garde la tête hors de l'eau.

\- C'est émouvant. Vraiment. »

Scott roule des yeux et bouscule un peu le plus vieux avant de reprendre ses dossiers pour vérifier le travail qu'il devra faire le lendemain.

« Sarcasme.

\- J'enlève seulement les cœurs qui flottent dans l'air. Mais moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi, et un peu moins à notre ami à écharpe mais c'est parce qu'il est toujours négatif.

\- Un peu comme ton _Parker_.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Il t'évite. Il est jaloux, c'est logique.

\- Ouai bah je sens que ça va changer ça, marmonne Stiles.

\- Pardon ? »

Pour toute réponse, le châtain lui fait un clin d'œil malicieux et se replonge dans la lecture de son bouquin scientifique. Il essaie de réviser ses cours pour la rentrée parce que les examens qui arrivent seront décisifs pour savoir s'il peut continuer et il est hors-de-question pour lui de gâcher une bourse d'étude de l'Etat de Californie. Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à l'altercation qu'il a eu avec les deux idiots et l'autre arrogant. Il en a évidemment parlé avec Scott et celui-ci lui a donné de bons conseils, même s'il fait semblant d'en avoir marre de son frère de cœur. Ils sont bien trop proches pour se laisser tomber aussi facilement. Et il est plus qu'heureux de pouvoir passer Noël avec Scott, Mélissa et Rafael. Bon et il se doute qu'Isaac sera sûrement là lui aussi vu qu'il est orphelin et que la famille McCall semble adopter tous ceux du coin.

* * *

Le lundi de la rentrée, il planche pendant trois heures sur son examen d'analyse de données biomédicales, trouvant, exploitant et présentant les résultats et les conséquences des chiffres qu'il a reçu. Il avait heureusement pris une option dans son diplôme précédent qui l'a aidé à comprendre l'intérêt et la complexité de ce qu'il vient de manipuler : les données biologiques des traitements de différents cancers. Il est plutôt content de lui.

Sauf que quelque chose le dérange, et plus la journée passe, plus il s'en rend compte. C'est _Parker_. Il ne le quitte pas du regard et Stiles pourrait presque dire qu'il le suit. D'accord, ils ont tous leurs cours en commun mais d'habitude, ils ne se croisent pas dans les couloirs, ne sont pas aussi proches dans les salles et le plus grand ne le dévore pas des yeux de cette façon. Il a l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire, ce qui est particulièrement désagréable. Mais il laisse l'autre faire, attendant de lui qu'il fasse le premier pas. Alors Stiles n'est qu'à moitié surpris quand _Parker_ vient s'assoir à ses côtés pour la pause déjeuner le lendemain.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés alors voilà : Peter Parker. Enchanté. »

Le plus petit des deux tend sa main solennellement, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. L'autre hausse un sourcil un peu perplexe mais finit tout de même par serrer la main offerte :

« Stiles Stilinski. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai pris de bonnes résolutions. »

La surprise et l'amusement font du visage du plus grand une sorte de grimace assez comique qui agrandit le sourire de Peter :

« Non, vraiment.

\- J'ai peut-être compris que j'étais stupide.

\- Félicitations ! » cingle Stiles.

Son sourire sarcastique agace un peu Peter parce qu'après tout, c'est lui qui a fait des efforts pour arrêter cette espèce de guerre froide qui caractérisait leur relation :

« Merci, grince-t-il.

\- T'as arrêté d'être jaloux du coup ?

\- Non, grogne-t-il – est-ce qu'il veut sérieusement le pousser à bout ? – Sauf que c'est débile de t'éviter parce que t'es doué. En plus, t'as l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ne me complimente pas trop, je pourrais m'habituer. Mais ouai, j'espère rester quelqu'un de bien jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Selon Peter, cette phrase a plus de signification qu'elle le devrait pour sa nouvelle connaissance mais il laisse couler. Ça doit être trop personnel pour être abordé avec quelqu'un qu'on connait depuis à peine cinq minutes. Alors qu'ils se jaugeaient tous deux du regard, celui de Stiles devient plus perçant :

« Sérieux, pourquoi t'es là ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu manges avec tous ceux de notre cursus qui n'ont pas des têtes de psychopathes.

\- Les autres du cursus ne m'intéressent pas. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai la sensation que l'on pourrait être ami. On se ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est vrai que niveaux couleur de cheveux, taille, âge…

\- Stiles. »

L'appelé le regarde avec un peu de surprise dans les yeux. Il a dit son prénom, et avec une intonation un peu particulière qui ne lui déplaît pas.

« Je ne parlais pas que du physique. »

Le châtain plisse les yeux et la méfiance revient très vite dans son cœur. Finalement, il n'apprécie pas le ton du brun. Il y a ce sérieux et cette tristesse dedans qui lui fait craindre le pire. Alors qu'il se pose pas mal de question, sa mâchoire se crispe et Peter y voit là une position défensive. Il va devoir faire attention à la façon dont il doit annoncer les choses :

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demande Stiles avec hargne.

\- Je… Je suis désolé pour ton père. »

Les lèvres du châtain commencent à trembler quand il comprend que Peter sait. Il a dû voir que M. Stilinski senior avait été tué lors d'une fusillade à peine neuf mois plus tôt, lors de l'exercice de ses fonctions. Il avait été enterré avec tous les honneurs et un article du journal de Californie lui avait été consacré. Pas étonnant que Parker ait réussi à trouver les infos.

« Avoue. T'es un stalkeur et je suis ta proie.

\- Mais non, répond-il en roulant des yeux. Tu l'as sous-entendu quand on s'est croisé avec les deux autres abrutis alors j'ai voulu vérifié.

\- Intelligent. »

La tristesse qui émane maintenant de Stiles fait regretter à Peter d'avoir commencé par ce côté-là, même si son compliment qui n'en ait pas vraiment un lui arrache un faible sourire. Sauf que son interlocuteur a désormais la tête baissée vers son repas. Alors le plus petit se dit qu'il doit se lancer :

« En fait, j'ai perdu une proche récemment moi aussi. C'était en juillet. »

La lueur d'intérêt qu'il voit de nouveau briller dans les yeux de Stiles l'aide à continuer. Un mince sourire vint éclairer un peu son visage :

« Mon oncle Sasha.* Il a veillé sur moi les dix dernières années.

\- Toute mes condoléances. »

Ils se fixent tous les deux avec des lueurs de tristesse et de compassion et de légers sourires sincères. Stiles comprend maintenant pourquoi Peter lui a dit qu'ils se ressemblaient. Ils ont une faille en commun.

« Bon ! s'exclame-t-il après une longue minute. Bah rendez-vous à la bibliothèque demain soir à… disons 18h30 ? Sauf si t'as des cours.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Peter à l'air assez perdu et peut-être même un peu angoissé par cette proposition. Stiles trouve ça vraiment drôle vu qu'il a compris :

« Reste calme Eric. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant.

\- Je crois bien que je t'ai dit m'appeler Peter et je suis sûr que tu es assez intelligent pour le retenir donc pourquoi "Eric" ? »

Le visage soudain choqué en face du sien l'informe qu'il a peut-être dit une boulette.

« Eric. Eric Beale. L'informaticien dans NCIS Los Angeles. »

Devant la tête toujours perplexe de Peter, il ajoute avec plus de véhémence :

« Non mais j'aurais tout vu ! Tu ne connais pas NCIS Los Angeles ? Un classique ! C'est un crime ! Mais bref. Eric, c'est le gars dans la salle d'opération qui trouve toutes les informations qu'il veut. Et comme t'es un stalkeur inavoué…

\- Je ne suis pas un stalkeur. Et ce Eric c'est genre… Pénélope Garcia ?

\- Bon, tu connais au moins Esprits Criminels. C'est déjà ça. Le truc, c'est que j'étais pas sûr que t'apprécie te faire appeler "Pénélope" donc j'ai choisi un nom masculin.

\- Effectivement.

\- Du coup… Péné ça te va comme surnom ?

\- Quoi ? s'étrangle Peter. On dirait un nom de pâtes.

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux sérieusement ? gronde le brun.

\- Je peux vraiment te trouver un surnom ? »

Le visage de Stiles est rayonnant, comme un enfant de cinq ans devant le sapin de Noël.

« J'ai pas trop l'impression d'avoir le choix.

\- Tout juste. Donc si on en revient à notre sujet de départ, demain à 18h30 à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Et je t'aurais trouvé un truc potable.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Bah je vais pas t'appeler avec un truc abominable non plus.

\- Non, je te parle des révisions.

\- Ah. Alors, nous sommes les deux meilleurs du cursus – sans vouloir nous vanter hein – donc si on s'aide mutuellement, nous serons encore plus doués. Non ?

\- Ça se tient. Je serais là.

\- Cool. A demain. »

Ou comment lui sous-entendre qu'il a intérêt à ne plus le suivre jusqu'au lendemain soir. Mais Peter est content. D'accord, il a peut-être mis trois jours avant de se décider à avouer avoir lui aussi perdu quelqu'un pour pouvoir prendre contact avec Stiles, mais il ne regrette pas. Il sent déjà qu'ils seront plus que des collègues de travail.

* * *

 ***personnage fictif que j'ai eu besoin d'inventer, vous verrez plus tard pourquoi :)**

 **A mercredi prochain :D !**


	4. Accroche

**Nous sommes mercredi donc... Chapitre 3 :D**

 **Ils commencent à se connaître un peu mieux ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à Fuwa-Chaaan pour ta relecture, même si je sais qu'il en restera forcément vu que l'erreur est humaine :)**

 **Merci aussi à bayruna, ma lectrice la plus fidèle :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes étaient passées relativement vite. Environ un soir sur deux, les deux étudiants s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque pour réviser, et ils ne s'asseyaient plus à des places opposées dans les amphithéâtres. Ce qui a étrangement permis au plus âgé – ils ont comparé leurs dates d'anniversaire – de remarquer que le brun manquait certains des cours. Mais il ne faisait pas de commentaires parce que Stiles adore ces moments qu'ils partagent alors que Peter essaie encore de comprendre comment ils font pour s'entendre aussi bien. Et il n'a pas encore de surnom parce que le châtain a finalement décidé d'attendre qu'ils se connaissent un peu plus.

Stiles se révèle être plus drôle que sarcastique – ce qui le change de Tony – et d'une intelligence remarquable. Il ne lui faut que quelques recherches et explications pour comprendre une notion nouvelle, alors que Peter, lui, doit la tester avant de l'acquérir. Cependant, le châtain trouve parfois des liens entre des sujets qui laissent le plus jeune "sur le cul" comme on dit. Il ne savait pas que Noël est une fête religieuse des catholiques pour célébrer la naissance de leur Messie. Il avait toujours pensé que Noël représente la famille au même titre que Thanksgiving, et que tout le monde fait donc des efforts pour se retrouver et partager de bons moments – cadeaux ou non. Et ils étaient arrivés sur ce sujet en parlant d'abord des micro-puces intégrées dans les systèmes d'exploitation des ordinateurs.  
Peter a aussi appris que Stiles avait étudié l'Anthropologie, autrement dit l'histoire et l'évolution des civilisations depuis leurs créations. Le Pourquoi et le Comment de l'Homme en somme. Et c'est passionnant. Peter adore quand Stiles dérive sur des sujets de son cursus précédent et qu'il ne peut plus s'empêcher de parler. Il a tant d'enthousiasme dans sa voix et d'étoiles dans ses yeux que le brun a la sensation d'être dans un autre Monde, bien plus beau et plus brillant.

Stiles est captivant.

Et il se rend compte qu'il a peut-être mal jugé Peter au départ. Même s'il est intelligent, il le croyait aussi arrogant que Jackson dans son ancien lycée mais l'aîné s'est aperçu que le brun est en fait assez réservé. Il le laisse babiller les trois quarts du temps et à chaque fois que le châtain a l'impression qu'il en fait trop et qu'il empiète sur son espace personnel – et surtout temporel – Peter pose une question pertinente qui le relance dans son dialogue. En fait, le plus jeune ne pose que des questions pertinentes. Stiles le voit évoluer avec une compréhension du Monde qui lui est assez étrangère et qui pourtant l'intrigue énormément. Il aimerait appréhender la vie de la même façon que le brun, avec autant de certitudes sur le fait que "tout se finira bien parce que tout se finit", ce qui revient à dire que tant que tout ne va pas parfaitement il ne faut pas s'arrêter. Il se rappelle de ce qu'une psychologue lui a dit : "si tu traverses l'enfer, continues d'avancer." Quelle magnifique citation de Winston Churchill, comme la plupart des choses qu'il a dit d'ailleurs. Et Peter l'incarne parfaitement, avec cette force de vivre qui l'éblouit de l'intérieur.

Peter est fascinant.

* * *

Le premier vrai rapprochement entre eux arriva après une de leur séance de révision, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de rentrer côte à côte, continuant de parler lorsque le téléphone de Stiles vibra soudain. Mais c'était une vibration différente de celle pour les messages et il se précipita pour déverrouiller l'appareil, se figeant en plein milieu de la route. Peter était un peu surpris et surtout perplexe d'une telle réaction mais l'air d'adoration totale qu'il vit sur le visage de son camarade le fit sourire. Il attendit alors que Stiles ne revienne dans le monde réel, ce qu'il fit assez soudainement :

« Tu penses quoi des Avengers ? »

La question était directe et sérieuse, comme si elle allait déterminer la suite de leur relation. Peter sentait ce poids sur ses épaules mais il savait aussi qu'une connexion humaine ne s'établie que sur de la confiance et pas sur des mensonges. Alors il dit la vérité :

« Je les admire. Je pense qu'ils font de leur mieux pour nous sauver, même si ça exige parfois des sacrifices.

\- Je suis d'accord. Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Encore une fois, Peter avait eu cette tête mi-surprise mi-choquée qui fit rire Stiles. Il pensa que le brun était vraiment prude mais il trouvait ça adorable.

« Vu qu'on aurait hypothétiquement un vrai sujet commun, je te propose de manger chez moi et de continuer à discuter, et plus particulièrement des super-héros, ce soir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je… Je n'ai rien de prévu donc ouai. Pourquoi pas. »

Stiles est beaucoup trop direct. Peter se sent un peu agressé dans son espace personnel mais il sait que c'est sûrement normal. Après tout, ça va bien faire quatre ans qu'il n'a pas créé de nouvelle amitié alors il est quelque peu rouillé dans ce domaine-là. Mais il est heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau point commun entre eux, même si son cœur va s'épuiser avant l'heure avec ce rythme.

Stiles habite un peu plus au Sud de New York que Columbia, dans l'Upper West Side. L'appartement dans lequel ils entrent est spacieux et laisse Peter la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction :

« J'avoue que je ne te pensais pas aussi riche…

\- Et tu avais raison. Je suis en quelque sorte hébergé par une amie, mais je travaille pour la rembourser un minimum. Elle s'appelle Lydia et vit à l'étage du dessous. Elle est aussi dans un cursus à Columbia mais dans les mathématiques appliquées. Si tu la voyais… Elle est magnifique ! Mais elle sait que je la considère plus comme ma jumelle qu'autre chose, surtout que je ne suis plus branché fille depuis un moment. Donc elle me loge en échange d'un peu de temps partagé et de certaines de mes recettes de cuisine secrètes et moi je paye un loyer plus bas que ceux du marché, parce que c'est elle la riche. »

Il y a pas mal d'informations à retenir pour Peter alors il décide de récapituler :

1\. Stiles travaille  
2\. Lydia est une fille magnifique et intelligente selon Stiles  
3\. Stiles est gay  
4\. Stiles et Lydia se considèrent comme des jumeaux et passent du temps ensemble  
5\. Stiles sait cuisiner

« Bref, t'es plutôt pâtes, pizza ou légumes ? »

Bon, maintenant le brun peut traiter les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui mais il répond d'abord à Stiles avant d'attaquer le terrain :

« Sinon, on n'est pas très loin d'un bon resto thaï qui fait des livraisons.

\- T'aime le thaï ?

\- Oui. Toi aussi ?

\- Carrément ! T'as le numéro ? »

En fait, Peter a connu ce restaurant asiatique parce qu'il s'est fait cambrioler l'année dernière et que Spiderman a attrapé le voleur. Il avait donc eu droit à un menu gratuit et depuis, l'étudiant est un fervent adepte de leur cuisine. Une fois qu'ils eurent commandé, Peter osa enfin questionner Stiles :

« Alors, tu travailles où ? Et quand ? coupe-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors que Stiles allait lui répondre. On a cours de 8h30 à 18h avec des révisions le soir et une pause de trente minutes pour le déjeuner !

\- Le matin.

\- Le matin ?

\- Je suis dans la boulangerie "Hale's Pack" au croisement d'Amsterdam Avenue et de la West 108th Street. J'ai été pris dans le service du matin, de 5h30 à 8h15.

\- Quoi ?! 5h30 ! Mais à quelle heure tu dors ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on finit de réviser à 22h et là il est 22h30. Il faut neuf heures de sommeil au corps humain pour se régénérer et se développer correctement ! Je vais y aller et te laisser dormir.

\- Hop hop hop ! Calme-toi. Je vais bien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi plus de cinq heures pendant une nuit alors j'en ai profité pour trouver un travail avec des horaires avantageux. Je suis mieux payé le matin que ceux qui travaillent le reste de la journée. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt apparemment.

\- Quelle est ta moyenne par nuit ? »

Stiles soupire avant de regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Il est vraiment trop sérieux avec ce qui concerne la santé, même s'il peut le comprendre vu les études de Biochimie qu'il a fait.

« Trois heures. »

Peter comprend qu'il y a donc heureusement des nuits plus longues mais également des nuits plus courtes. Il en est presque choqué.

« Comment tu fais pour tenir et avoir toujours autant d'énergie ?

\- TDAH.

\- Ça explique pas mal de choses. Hyperactivité hein…

\- Ouai, depuis mes neuf ans.

\- Tu prends des médocs non ?

\- Non. J'ai arrêté depuis mes vingt ans. L'Adderall ne faisait plus d'effets et il m'empêchait de prendre d'autres principes actifs donc ça ne servait à rien. Et maintenant, je suis totalement habitué à mon état donc ce serait bizarre d'être… normal.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Vraiment. Peter comprend parfaitement ce que peut ressentir Stiles parce qu'il le ressent aussi. S'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il se sentirait sûrement… nu. Sans défense et sans doute un peu perdu aussi. Mais il ne peut pas pleinement compatir avec son camarade parce qu'il ne peut pas lui expliquer ça. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, et il n'est même pas sûr de vouloir le lui dire un jour.

Stiles lui fait visiter un peu l'appartement alors que le thaï doit arriver. Il est assez simple, comprenant le salon avec la cuisine ouverte, ainsi qu'une chambre et une salle de bain. Peter garde cette impression d'espace avec les bons éclairages et les grandes vitres, mais trouve aussi un côté chaleureux avec les tons chauds utilisés et le grand canapé moelleux ainsi que le tapis à franges longues. Il aime bien cet appartement. Il pourrait facilement y habiter et se sentir chez lui dedans.

Mais il oublie vite ces pensées quand la nourriture arrive.

« Alors, reprend Stiles pendant qu'il engouffre des crevettes dans sa bouche, si tu vis à New York depuis un certain temps, t'as dû les voir assez souvent les Avengers. »

 _Plus que tu ne le crois_ , pense Peter avec un peu de culpabilité.

« Oui. Ça va.

\- Lequel tu préfères ?

\- Captain America. »

La réponse a fusé, parce qu'elle a été de longues fois réfléchie par le concerné. C'est peut-être Tony Stark qui lui a présenté le groupe quand il y a eu cette guerre civile entre eux et peut-être que c'est le confident de l'ex-adolescent tourmenté sauf que c'est Steve Rogers qui avait raison et que c'est celui qui a le plus de morale et de valeurs dans le groupe. Peter est un fan inconditionnel de Captain America parce qu'il est celui qui incarne l'honnêteté et la loyauté, même si pour lui Iron Man est également super cool. Il adore toute sa technologie.

« Moi aussi ! s'exclame Stiles, sortant le brun de ses pensées. Il a survécu soixante-dix ans dans la glace pour continuer à botter le cul des méchants, c'est pas hyper cool sérieux ? Bon, évidemment je le plains parce qu'une vie entière à s'occuper des autres ça ne doit pas être super simple à digérer mais apparemment il s'est fiancé !

\- Ah bon ?! »

Peter est carrément choqué. Comment Stiles peut savoir plus de choses sur les Avengers que lui ? Il le saurait si Steve avait effectivement décidé de se fiancer, non ?

« Mais comment tu peux être au courant d'un truc pareil ?

\- Secret défense ! Mais je te le dirais peut-être un jour si tu es sage. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que te montrer ça. »

Il lui tend son téléphone sur lequel est affiché en rouge « Steve Rogers demande la main de Sharon Carter. Enfin »

« T'as un espion à l'intérieur ou quoi ? rit nerveusement Peter.

\- Peut-être bien… Mais je suis content pour le Captain ! Ça va faire… huit ans qu'ils sont ensemble, non ?

\- Depuis leur guerre civile ouai. »

Stiles le regarde avec un grand sourire malgré une nouille qui n'a pas voulu se faire digérer dans un estomac et qui est collé sur le coin de sa bouche. Peter a momentanément oublié que l'embrouille entre les Avengers survenue huit ans plus tôt est censée être un secret inconnu du grand public.

« Donc toi aussi t'as des infos solides…

\- Chacun sa source.

\- OK, c'est de bonne guerre. Et les autres, t'en penses quoi ? Parce que personnellement je trouve que Ant-Man… »

Et Peter écoute le châtain repartir dans un de ses presque-monologues enflammés dont il a le secret. Ses yeux brillent et sa voix est un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude. Le plus jeune se demande aussi comment il peut faire pour parler, gesticuler autant et continuer à manger sans s'en mettre partout. Lui continue d'avaler tranquillement ses brochettes de poulet et son riz, en intervenant quand même de temps en temps. Il adore ces moments où ils peuvent discuter sans aucun à priori. Ils ont une sorte de confiance réciproque que le brun apprécie un peu trop à son gout : il trouve dangereux de s'accrocher à quelqu'un aussi intensément et en si peu de temps. Mais il profite tout de même de la soirée, heureux de ne pas être seul pour une fois dans son appartement du Queens.  
Jusqu'à ce que Stiles lâche une bombe que Peter n'avait pas prévu :

« Mais il y en a quand même un qui me gêne.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ?

\- Spiderman. »

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous appréciez ce petit suspens ? :D**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **Kisses**


	5. Séparation

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous en ce magnifique mercredi soir :D**

 **Il y a de plus en plus de favo et de follow, c'est super réconfortant ! Surtout que c'est un Crossover. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un ne le remarque avant qu'il ne soit finit :P**

 **Merci Fuwa-Chaaan pour être ma Bêta ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Peter regarde son bol de céréales d'un air totalement absent. Il repense à ce qu'il s'est passé la veille au soir.

* * *

« Comment ça ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

La voix de Peter n'est pas aussi calme que d'habitude. Stiles pourrait y percevoir de l'anxiété mais il est trop plongé dans ses pensées pour écouter correctement son camarade :

« Si, je l'adore même ! C'est mon super-héros préféré ! Mais… »

Sa langue claque sur son palet en un "tch" agacé.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Il a l'air à part. Comme s'il ne voulait pas faire partie des Avengers.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je ne l'ai vu que très peu de fois en mission avec eux. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il vive avec eux dans la tour Avengers ou dans leur QG. Il a plus l'air dans son monde que dans le leur, comme si…

\- Comme si quoi ?

\- Comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment admettre qu'il est un super-héros. »

Peter tique et en reste sans voix. Stiles appuie inconsciemment là où ça fait mal. Très mal. Bien sûr qu'il n'accepte pas totalement d'être une espèce de monstre hybride croisé avec une araignée radioactive ! Est-ce qu'il doit rappeler que des fils de soie extensibles sortent de ses poignets et qu'il entend tout dans un rayon de cent mètres autour de lui s'il ne fait pas attention ? Il n'est plus humain ! Ce qui est plus compliqué à gérer que d'enfiler des costumes comme ceux d'Ant Man ou du Faucon.

« Je pense qu'on ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent. »

 _Que tu ne peux pas comprendre_ , rectifie la petite voix intérieure de Peter après sa phrase. Il est convaincu de ce qu'il ressent et ne démordra pas sur ce point, même si Stiles le dévisage comme s'il avait dit qu'il allait poser une bombe dans la grande gare centrale.

« Peter, ce n'est pas comme s'il contrôlait la foudre ou qu'il se changeait en gros monstre psychopathe dès qu'il ne fait pas attention quand même. Je veux dire… Thor et le Dr. Banner ont plus de soucis à se faire que lui.

\- Je croyais que tu l'appréciais, répond-il amèrement.

\- Evidemment ! C'est genre… je suis son plus grand fan ! Non mais sérieux c'est trop la classe comment il arrête les méchants et sauve les innocents ! Il traverse toute la ville avec plus de grâce que ne pourrait en rêver Tarzan et son costume lui va trop bien ! Lui au moins ce n'est pas un tricheur comme Iron Man qui n'a aucune particularité mais qui peut se les acheter parce qu'il est riche. Et il faut dire qu'il a l'air bien plus humain que tous les autres, quoi que Wanda Maximoff n'ait pas l'air mauvaise sur ce sujet-là aussi. Je veux dire… il a l'air cool et je pense que c'est une bonne personne, même sans son costume. Le gars qui est en-dessous de Spiderman doit être super sympa et bien plus accessible que Steve Rogers si tu arrives à comprendre où je veux en venir même si j'ai recommencé à parler hyper vite et n'importe comment parce que je suis réellement en extase devant tant de classe et d'humanité. C'est juste hallucinant le nombre de personnes qu'il a pu sauver contrairement à moi qui ne suis qu'un pauvre humain lambda et qui ne pourrait dans son cas que regarder les gens s'écraser au sol ou mourir écraser sous un train.

\- Tu trouverais une solution. Tu es assez intelligent pour ça.

\- A l'aide de micro-puces et de livres sur les civilisations anciennes ? Non Peter, je crois qu'au-delà d'être un super-héros, Spiderman est un héros mais qu'il n'arrive pas à l'assumer. Ça doit aussi être pour ça qu'on n'a pas sa vraie identité alors que pour tous les autres, oui.

\- Peut-être aussi qu'il est trop jeune pour avoir sa vie gâchée par des imbéciles qui veulent le photographier ou se venger.

\- Et comment elle fait la Sorcière rouge ? Elle s'apitoie sur son sort ? Non, elle relève la tête et avance malgré les défis parce qu'elle assume ses pouvoirs et ses particularités, alors qu'ils doivent avoir à peu près le même âge.

\- Tu parles de différences mais tu ne vois pas que ça peut être pesant ou dangereux ?

\- Pour lui ou pour les autres ? » contre immédiatement l'hyperactif.

Peter fait une petite moue boudeuse parce qu'il ne veut pas répondre à cette question. En fait, il ne peut pas y répondre. Toute cette discussion lui remue les tripes et il sent une sorte de boule d'énergie négative enfler entre ses côtes. C'est douloureux mais aussi imprudent parce qu'avec la colère, il pourrait lui dire la vérité. Alors il préfère fuir :

« Je vais rentrer. Il est tard, et j'ai besoin de me reposer contrairement à toi.

\- Peter, c'était un débat pas une dispute.

\- Je sais. On se voit demain en cours. »

* * *

Sauf que le lendemain, Stiles voit bien que Peter est redevenu comme avant Noël, et il déteste ça. Il se fait éviter dans les couloirs et le brun fait exprès de s'assoir là où il ne pourra pas se mettre à côté de lui dans les amphithéâtres. Alors il décide de contacter Lydia : il a besoin d'un avis externe, Scott est trop loin et ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien accepte avec plaisir de dîner chez lui, parce qu'il est certain que Peter ne viendra pas réviser avec lui ce soir. Il la rejoint à la sortie ouest du campus dès qu'il a fini, sachant qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup attendre, et elle le laisse faire quand il lui prend la main.

« Toi, t'as vraiment besoin de parler. »

Sa voix est douce et son sourire un peu peiné même s'il est sincère. Il lui répond d'un petit haussement de lèvres penaud mais retrouve sa bonne humeur dès qu'il commence à lui demander ce qu'elle voudrait manger. Evidemment, elle veut quelque chose de sain, donc pas de curly fries.

Peter, lui, a suivi l'échange de loin et il a presque envie de s'enfoncer un couteau en-dessous du sternum pour laisser échapper l'étrange bombe d'émotions qu'il ressent. Au lieu de ça, il décide de sortir ce soir. Oui, prendre l'air lui fera du bien. C'est ainsi que pendant que Stiles est en train de couper des carottes, Peter enfile son costume et décide d'aller sauter de toits en toits. Courir lui fait un bien fou et l'adrénaline fait battre le sang dans ses tempes, même s'il sait très bien que s'il tombe, il pourra se rattraper. Ça fait partie de ce qu'il est devenu.

 _Spiderman._

Tout le discours de Stiles hier sur sa non-acceptation a remué le dilemme qu'il cache au fond de son cœur. Comment un inconnu a pu en déduire autant sur lui ? Savoir qu'il est terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait être, qu'il n'a toujours pas fait le deuil de son humanité, que le fait d'avoir eu un double maléfique* l'a rendu encore plus sceptique… Ses pouvoirs sont des armes à double-tranchants et à chaque fois qu'il les utilise, il se prend un retour de bâton. C'est comme une malédiction. Alors avoir compris tout ça sans même le côtoyer c'est… c'est presque insensé et Peter se demande si c'est parce que Stiles est Stiles ou si c'est parce que Stiles est un de ses fans. Est-ce qu'il a passé chacune de ses apparitions au crible fin afin d'avoir le plus d'informations possible ?

Peter s'arrête net sur un toit en se rendant compte d'un élément qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte : Stiles est fan de lui. Enfin, de Spiderman. Malgré tout ce qu'il a dit, malgré ses reproches et ses remarques. Stiles admire Monsieur-en-collant comme il l'a appelé. Finalement, il ressemble plus à Tony que Peter ne voulait bien le croire.

« Hey, Junior. »

La voix juste derrière lui fait sursauter Peter et il se retourne pour voir Steve. Pas Captain America mais bien Steve Rogers, l'homme. Alors le brun prend conscience que dans son introspection, il a voulu prendre de la hauteur sur la situation et qu'il a traduit ça physiquement : il est au sommet de la tour des Vengeurs. Il soupire et se laisse tomber sur les graviers. Steve lui offre un sourire compatissant avant de venir s'assoir à ses côtés. Peter enlève son masque – bah oui, on ne parle pas avec quelqu'un sans le regarder dans les yeux – avant de fixer le Captain. Ils ne se sont pas revus depuis Noël, mais Steve a toujours l'air en pleine forme, quoi qu'un peu plus joyeux. Alors il se rappelle de ce que lui a dit hier Stiles :

« Félicitations pour Sharon et toi. Vous avez déjà la date du mariage ? »

Le plus âgé – et de loin ! – lui renvoie une expression étonnée mais il finit quand même par lui répondre :

« Sûrement fin juin ou début juillet. Tu es invité évidemment.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Ici ou en général ?

\- Je vois, laisse échapper Steve avec un souffle amusé.

\- J'avais juste… besoin d'être avec vous. Je suppose.

\- Alors tu as choisi le soir idéal. C'est Natasha qui cuisine.

\- Français ?

\- Français.

\- Top ! »

Le plus jeune se lève avec entrain : l'appel de l'estomac comme on dit. Mais alors qu'il va sauter pour atterrir sur la terrasse vingt mètres plus bas, Steve lui rappelle :

« Peter. N'oublie pas que tu fais partie de nous, même si nous préférons que tu ais une éducation complète avant de vouloir vouer ta vie à sauver celles des autres. »

De nouveau, le brun ressent cet élan de tristesse qui lui perce un peu le cœur à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'a plus vraiment le droit d'aller en mission avec eux. Mais cette fois-ci, les paroles de Stiles lui revinrent en mémoire : _"Il a plus l'air dans son monde que dans le leur. Comme s'il ne voulait pas faire partie des Avengers."_ Peter se dit pour la première fois que la cause de ce sentiment de rejet qui le ronge ne vient peut-être pas des adultes qui l'entourent mais bien de lui. Et enfin se remettre en question par rapport aux relations qu'il entretient avec les habitants de cette tour lui fait un bien fou, comme s'il commençait doucement à tourner une page obscurcie de lignes. Il se dirige alors vers Steve et le serre brièvement dans ses bras. Puis il court et se retourne juste avant de sauter dans le vide. Le sourire de son aîné est un reflet du sien.

* * *

Peter a aidé à mettre la table pour dix – dix ! Imaginez la quantité de nourriture – parce que l'équipe n'est pas au complet. Seuls Natasha, Wanda, Steven, Tony, Bruce, Vision, Clint, James et Samuel sont là, en plus de Peter. Bon, Vision ne mange pas comme les humains, il boit une sorte de boisson spéciale pour robot mise au point par Tony et Bruce. Ils ont promis à Peter que ce n'est pas à base de gasoil ou de liquide de refroidissement, mais ça reste étrange pour le plus jeune – même si Wanda n'a qu'un an et demi de plus que lui.

« Natasha, si tu n'étais pas mariée avec Bruce, je suis sûre que quelqu'un essaierait de te séduire pour goûter à ce Hachis Parmentier. C'est juste trop bon !

\- Et tu n'as pas vu le dessert, rit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande soudain Peter en laissant temporairement son attention dériver du plat principal.

\- Mange déjà ce que tu as et tu verras la suite après, lui répond Steve.

\- Chef, oui, chef ! »

Et il repart à la conquête de son assiette, sans remarquer les regards que s'échangent tous les autres.

 _Il change. Il a dû rencontrer quelqu'un._

La voix de Wanda fait écho dans leurs esprits et tous hochent discrètement la tête alors qu'un sourire s'épanouit effrontément sur la bouche de Tony. Le reste des adultes excepté Peter le fixent alors et se promettent d'avoir une discussion avec lui dès que Spidey sera parti. Il a sa tête des je-sais-quelque-chose-que-vous-ne-savez-pas, et ils comptent bien lui soutirer ses informations.  
Juste après avoir dégusté la charlotte aux fraises évidemment.

* * *

 ***tiré du film Spiderman 3 : Venom (et oui, je ne lis malheureusement pas les comics)**

 **Merci de me suivre et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou si vous avez des idées / réclamations pour le prochain chapitre que je pourrais prendre en compte :P**


	6. Joyeux Anniversaires

**Aaaaaaah ! Excusez-moi pour le retard mais ma semaine est teeeeellement chargée ! Et on commence à arriver dans les chapitres qui n'ont pas été confirmés par ma Bêta Fuwa-Chaaan donc je fais super gaffe quand j'écris ! Tout ça pour vous dire que le chapitre 5 est bien là et que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au cours du mois qui suit, Peter et Stiles instaurent une nouvelle habitude : révisions chez l'un et chez l'autre. Ils se sont évidemment "réconciliés" le surlendemain de leur divergence d'opinion concernant Spiderman et ont décidé d'un accord tacite de ne plus en parler. Comme l'aurait dit Stiles, ils sont très doués pour ignorer les problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent d'eux-mêmes, même si aucun des deux n'a oublié ce qu'ils se sont dit.  
Le plus âgé a donc découvert l'appartement de Peter, placé à l'ouest du Queens et atteignable en trente minutes de métro. Il est plus petit que le sien mais tout aussi confortable, avec une quantité d'appareils électroniques incroyables.

« T'as même la PS6 ! s'était exclamé Stiles.

\- Oui. J'ai réussi à économiser assez pour pouvoir me l'acheter.

\- Mec, elle coûte presque 700$ ! »

Peter avait bafouillé un truc pas très crédible mais le châtain l'avait laissé tranquille. Il avait compris que son cadet et lui n'étaient pas encore prêts à parler des sujets réellement importants. Et il ne pouvait pas deviner que c'était en fait un cadeau de Tony Stark pour son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, il y avait eu un truc bizarre à propos d'anniversaire.

* * *

C'était le 30 janvier.

Pour Peter, c'était une journée comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Stiles.  
Stiles qui avait des cernes presque noirs et des cheveux non coiffés – enfin moins que d'habitude – en plus de ne pas avoir enlever toute la farine qu'il récoltait à son travail.  
Stiles qui était intégralement habillé en noir, jeans, basket et T-shirt compris.  
Stiles qui semblait avoir vissé ses écouteurs à ses oreilles.  
Stiles qui avait failli ne pas le voir tellement il regardait ses pieds avec obsession.  
Stiles qui allait clairement mal malgré toutes ses piètres tentatives pour le rassurer, avec son sourire fatigué et ses yeux sans vie.

« Ça va. » avait-il osé dire et Peter avait préféré le laisser tranquille, la journée du moins.

Il s'était d'office invité chez lui le soir, parce qu'il était hors-de-question qu'il le laisse seul dans un état aussi déplorable. Il était encore plus inquiet que le matin-même parce qu'il s'était rendu compte d'un avertissement grave : Stiles ne parlait pas. Il avait pris ses notes sans faire aucun commentaire sarcastique habituel, il avait mangé dans un silence religieux et il avait préféré écouter de la musique – encore – sur le chemin du retour plutôt que de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec son ami. Parce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là : ils étaient amis.

Peter avait donc pris l'initiative de commander des pizzas : une quatre fromages pour Stiles et une poulet curry pour lui. Mais le châtain s'était contenté de regarder la pâte cuite et le fromage fondu avec des yeux dans le vague. Et Peter ne pouvait plus le laisser comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le souriant, l'ironique, l'hyperactif Stiles broyer du noir pour-il-ne-savait-quelle-raison.  
Et sans doute qu'était là le problème du brun : il n'avait aucune idée de la cause de cette soudaine baisse de vie.

Il avait donc fini sa part, puis s'était agenouillé devant son ami qui était assis sur le canapé :

« Explique-moi. »

Le regard de Stiles s'était brouillé avant de se poser sur lui, presque douloureusement. Il avait semblé ne pas le reconnaître pendant trois secondes puis il avait inspiré longtemps, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de le faire.

« On est le 30 janvier.

\- Oui.

\- Il aurait dû avoir 62 ans. »

Et tout était soudain devenu plus clair dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Il avait écarté la théorie de la perte paternelle parce que ce n'était pas le jour de sa mort, mais c'était son anniversaire. John Stilinski était donc né le 19 janvier 1960.

« Et on commandait des pizzas, nous aussi. C'était une sorte de cadeau pour lui.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Comment tu pourrais, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te réconforter ? »

 _Rien !_ avait eu envie de hurler le plus âgé, mais il s'était ravisé à la dernière seconde. Peter aussi avait subi une perte récente dans sa famille proche, alors il devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui jeter sa tristesse et sa colère à la figure. A la place, il avait vraiment réfléchi avant de lui demander :

« Tu sais me faire un latte macchiato à la framboise ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Peter avait menti avec beaucoup de conviction, mais il détestait voir Stiles dans un tel état alors il avait décidé de faire des efforts. Il avait transporté les cartons de pizzas – et le châtain accessoirement – dans la cuisine avant de chercher des recettes sur internet. Toutes étaient différentes alors il avait vérifié ce que son camarade avait dans ses placards avant d'en choisir une :

« T'as du jus de framboise et de la confiture à la framboise ! Et même de la glace à la framboise… et du sirop de framboise !

\- J'aime la framboise.

\- Sans blague. On dirait… »

La bouche de Peter s'était fermé d'un claquement sec. _Natasha_. Il avait failli dire _Natasha_.

« Rupert. Tu sais, la vidéo avec le lapin qui mange sa framboise et qui s'en met partout.

\- Et après ils le prennent pour un assassin de lapinous parce qu'il est tout rouge. J'ai vu.

\- En même temps, tu vois presque tout.

\- Non. J'ai pas encore vérifié s'ils ont vraiment découvert une dixième planète dans notre système solaire. Parce que déjà qu'après avoir découvert Hadès derrière Pluton il y a eu débat pour qu'elle soit acceptée en tant que planète à part entière même si elle est super loin, là il va vraiment falloir avoir de bons arguments. Et je vais donc fouiller tous les sites pour en savoir plus. Imagine qu'ils retrouvent des os et de la glace dessus. Ce serait cool ! Donc… Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? s'était soudain arrêté Stiles

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de science.

\- L'astronomie ? Tu rigoles, c'est génial ! Parce que tu crois qu'ils viennent d'où les super-héros ? »

Stiles lui avait lancé un regard moqueur alors que Peter faisait battre de la crème tout en évitant de sourire un peu trop victorieusement. Son ami revenait doucement comme il était censé l'être, et c'était rassurant.

« C'est vrai que Thor a parlé de passages avec d'autres mondes. Comme quoi nous étions Midgard et que tous les autres étaient connectés avec Yggdrasill, l'Arbre Monde. Nous serions neuf en tout, soient du Sud au Nord : Muspellheim, Álfheim, Ásgard, Vanaheim, Midgard, Jötunheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim et Niflheim. Ils y en a fait de feu et de chaleur alors que d'autres sont aussi froids que le givre. La lumière contre les ténèbres aussi, et le ciel contre les enfers.

\- Tu parles beaucoup pour une fois.

\- J'adore la mythologie nordique.

\- Thor n'est pourtant pas celui que tu admires le plus, l'avait taquiné Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient de mon sujet préféré qu'il est forcément une meilleure personne que tout terrien lambda.

\- Je pourrais donc être mieux que lui ? »

Peter s'était retourné pour fixer son vis-à-vis alors que dans sa tête résonnait un " _Bien sûr !"_ un peu trop certain à son goût.

« Si tu soulèves son marteau, tu le sauras.

\- Tu veux parler du marteau-de-la-vérité-et-de-la-sagesse-infinies ?

\- Mjöllnir oui.

\- Si je croise un jour Thor en-dehors d'une bataille mortelle, je lui demanderais. »

Et alors qu'il servait à Stiles son latte macchiato à la framboise – qu'il avait réussi à faire sans trop de difficultés finalement – Peter avait pensé à un détail frappant : s'ils continuaient comme ça, il arriverait forcément un jour où il révèlerait son secret à son ami. C'était inévitable, parce que le brun n'était vraiment pas du genre à pouvoir cacher quelque chose à ses proches. Et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait peur. Personne depuis son adolescence n'était parvenu aussi aisément à avoir une routine avec lui, en plus de certaines confidences.

« Mec, il est délicieux. »

Son attention s'était reportée sur le Stiles devant lui et il s'était dit qu'il avait encore du temps avant de craquer. Ou de se faire démasquer. Le reste de la soirée avait été partagé entre des jeux vidéo et des discussions sur l'astronomie, vu qu'ils s'étaient encore découverts un nouveau sujet commun.

* * *

Presque un mois plus tard, à la moitié du mois de mars, Stiles était rentré pendant un week-end à Beacon Hills pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Isaac. Oui, malgré toutes ses pensées critiques, il adorait le frisé. Le plus jeune avait une telle envie de vivre qu'il rayonnait dans la vie de tous ceux qu'il connaissait et c'était plus que bienfaisant pour Stiles. Les blagues, le rire enfantin et ce sourire d'ange réchauffaient toujours son cœur d'une façon particulièrement propre à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille. Les deux jours étaient vite passés, dans la joie et la taquinerie, mais il avait ensuite fallu rentrer. Et la première chose qu'il avait fait malgré l'heure tardive avait été de prendre deux repas et d'aller sonner chez Peter. Il avait hâte de lui raconter son retour chez ses proches. Heureusement, le plus jeune lui ouvrit et eut un immense sourire lorsqu'il vit la nourriture :

« T'as commandé thaï ?

\- Yep !

\- T'es le meilleur ! »

Ça peut paraître anormal, mais le bonheur des jeunes de notre époque s'achète vraiment par un estomac rempli correctement. Ils mangèrent donc pendant que Stiles lui parla des nouvelles des deux vétérinaires et de leurs parents adoptifs. Jusqu'à ce que Peter n'interroge le plus âgé sur un élément qui le perturbait depuis qu'il était arrivé :

« C'est une coupure que tu as sur la joue ? »

Stiles porta vivement la main à sa pommette droite et papillonna des cils, ayant complètement oublié ce détail :

« Ah ouai… Je courais et je me suis pris une branche d'un arbre en plein figure. Ça fouette ce bordel !

\- Tu courais ? demanda avec étonnement Peter.

\- Bah oui ! Isaac avait soigné un adorable Leonberger et j'ai voulu lui faire un câlin sauf que… bah disons qu'il était plus gros que ce que je pensais et pas vraiment sous morphine donc ça a été plus compliqué que prévu. »

Le plus jeune eut un regard incrédule pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Il voyait totalement Stiles courir pour essayer de sauver sa peau d'un chien voulait le mordre.

* * *

Stiles lève la tête de ses livres de révisions et regarde l'heure : Peter a vingt-cinq minutes de retard et il ne répond pas à son téléphone. Ça énerve le châtain, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois. En fait, c'est même la quatrième fois qu'il lui fait un coup de ce genre, à lui dire d'aller réviser à la bibliothèque en lui expliquant qu'il arriverait plus tard. Et les trois fois d'avant, il n'était juste pas arrivé à temps. Stiles a beau être ami avec lui, ça n'exclue pas l'hyperactivité et le besoin constant de s'occuper l'esprit qu'il a. Surtout lorsqu'il ne trouve que des vieux livres non intéressants et qu'il est obligé d'aller chercher dans la seconde salle de l'immense bibliothèque pour trouver ses trésors de lecture. Il serait tellement mieux chez lui… Mais à chaque fois, il se force à rester au moins une heure et demie. Sa mère lui a quand même appris la politesse quand elle était encore en vie, il y a longtemps de ça. C'est juste que… Pourquoi Peter ne lui dit-il pas clairement qu'il ne peut pas réviser avec lui ? Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir des excuses stupides ou autres. Stiles a remarqué depuis un certain temps que son ami disparaît parfois pour des raisons totalement inconnues et il a compris qu'il devait avoir un travail à côté, surtout pour pouvoir payer autant d'électronique. Sauf que c'est comme si son cadet ne voulait pas le lui avouer alors Stiles n'a plus qu'à espérer que ce soit légal.

Soudain, l'esprit divaguant du jeune homme est brutalement ramené au présent : l'air sent mauvais. Pas comme quelqu'un ayant mis des bombes puantes dans la salle, mais plutôt comme si un fumeur se trouvait à côté de lui. Oui, c'est ça : l'air sent la fumée. Stiles se rend aussi compte qu'il a chaud depuis au moins dix minutes et qu'il a même inconsciemment enlevé son sweat. Pourtant il faisait à peine cinq degrés dehors quand il est entré et pas plus de vingt à l'intérieur. Son mauvais pressentiment lui bloque soudain les côtes et il espère sincèrement ne pas faire de crise de panique. Il range toutes ses affaires, pose son sweat sur ses épaules en gardant son sac à la main et sort des immenses rayons pour arriver dans l'allée centrale qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la pièce principale puis la sortie.

Sauf que son instinct est trop précis pour avoir tort : une barrière de flammes lèche la porte et le mur en face de lui.

* * *

 **Yeah ! Ceci est un cliff :D**

 **N'hésitez donc pas à vous abonnez (follow) pour avoir la suite ! :P**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui l'ont déjà fait et pour vos favoris !**

 **Plein de bisous à vous tous :***


	7. Incendie

**Cette fois je suis à l'heure ! :D Mais nous sommes arrivés au dernier chapitre que j'avais écris pendant les vacances d'été donc va falloir que je planche un peu :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Incendie ! Incendie ! »

Stiles hurle en courant entre les rangées de livres pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans cette immense salle à deux étages remplie de possibles combustibles. Il est coincé dans un four où la porte est condamnée et où les fenêtres sont à plus de six mètres du sol. Evidemment, entre mourir brûlé vif et se casser éventuellement une jambe ou un bras, il n'a aucune hésitation. Il veut juste savoir s'il n'est pas seul dans cette galère.

Il a presque trébuché sur sa première compagne d'infortune, parce qu'elle lisait assise par terre avec un casque sur les oreilles. Avant qu'elle ne proteste, il lui ferme le livre et lui enlève le casque :

« La première salle brûle et ça va bientôt être à nous alors bouge-toi. On doit trouver une solution. »

Il voit peu à peu l'horreur et l'angoisse se mêler sur son visage mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Ils doivent survivre. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont dans l'allée principale avec un autre gars qui les a rejoints. Stiles a pu voir que le feu ravage le papier et les reliures bien trop intensément et sur bien trop de surface pour qu'ils ne puissent avoir l'espoir de simplement traverser la porte en flammes avec leurs vestes sur la tête.

Et la fumée commence à descendre.

Elle est noire et épaisse et le châtain déteste cette couleur oppressante qui lui donne l'impression qu'il ne peut plus respirer. Il ne doit pas faire de crise de panique maintenant. Le problème, c'est que les fenêtres sont au deuxième étage et qu'elles ne seront donc bientôt plus accessibles sans devoir suffoquer. Et l'air est déjà chaud et sec, leur faisant mal à la gorge. Heureusement que l'autre garçon – apparemment Corey – a de l'eau, alors ils en versent sur un morceau de tissu et le mettent devant leurs bouches et leurs nez pour essayer de ralentir l'inhalation nocive.

« Il faut qu'on sorte !

\- J'arrive pas à appeler le 911 !

\- La fumée bloque les transmissions. Je pense qu'on va devoir casser une fenêtre et sauter.

\- Il y a sept mètres de haut !

\- A peine six, ce n'est pas non plus un palace avec des étages de trois mètres cinquante.

\- Tu veux sauter de six mètres de haut ? s'étouffe presque la jeune femme.

\- Tu préfères brûler ? lui répondit-il méchamment.

\- Mec, j'ai jamais fait ça moi !

\- Moi non plus, mais je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui. J'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie que de me faire carboniser dans une bibliothèque parce que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me casser une jambe. »

Après un rapide coup d'œil, Stiles panique un peu parce que le feu a avancé de quelques mètres et qu'il dévore maintenant les premières étagères. Ils ne vont pas tarder à être coincés entre la fumée et les flammes, en plus de cette chaleur abominable qui leur donne l'impression qu'ils fondent.

« Aller ! On monte. »

Il doit presque pousser les deux autres – alors qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir le même âge sérieux ! – et pense à attraper un gros dictionnaire encore intact pour pouvoir briser la vitre. Une fois fait, une bouffée d'air frais s'engouffre et ils ont la sensation de revivre. Mais ils ne sont pas encore saufs.

Stiles passe la tête par l'ouverture et se rend compte que c'est effectivement très haut, peut-être qu'ils se casseront plus qu'une jambe s'ils sautent. Mais est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment le choix ? Il entend les pompiers, les ambulances et la police mais ils sont tous de l'autre côté, près de l'entrée. Il n'y a aucune chance que l'un d'entre eux vienne pour les sortir de là. Se retournant, il voit les visages terrifiés des deux autres désespérés et les flammes derrières, accompagnées de cet atroce bruit de crépitement qui lui donne la chair de poule. Il ne veut pas mourir maintenant. Aucun d'eux ne le veut.

Au moment où il s'écarte pour prendre de l'élan et sauter, quelqu'un atterrit devant lui en une roulade parfaite. Il porte un tenue intégrale faite de rouge et de bleu, avec un motif très reconnaissable sur le torse : une araignée stylisée. Son visage est également masqué et ne permet pas de savoir son identité ou ce qu'il pense. _Spiderman_. Stiles fixe le nouvel arrivant avec des yeux ébahis et pour peu, il en aurait oublié la chaleur, les flammes et la fumée qui l'empêchent de respirer. Puis il se ressaisit :

« Salut. Tu peux en prendre combien ?

\- Un à la fois.

\- Super. »

Oui, même dans des situations mortelles, son sarcasme a le dessus. Il pousse cependant la fille devant – honneur aux femmes, non ? – et la voit partir avec leur sauveur, attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience son retour et se demandant comment il a pu rester aussi calme devant son idole. D'un autre côté, ce n'était franchement pas le bon timing pour faire une crise de fanboyisme. Lorsque son héros revient, environ trois minutes plus tard, il laisse Corey y aller d'abord. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois, il préfère sauver les autres avant lui-même. C'est comme s'il faisait sa maman poule avec TOUT LE MONDE. C'est énervant et peut-être que Corey est un tueur en série qui ne le mérite pas, comme l'a déjà été quelqu'un avant lui.

Puis Stiles entend à peine un bruit d'explosion avant que sa tête ne heurte quelque chose et qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

« Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non. »

La réponse sèche fuse de la bouche de Stiles alors qu'il essaye à nouveau de caler correctement son sac sur ses épaules tout en avançant avec ses béquilles. Peter le regarde faire avec une petite moue blessée. Son ami n'arrête pas de le repousser et il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de lui ou de Stiles qui est trop têtu pour accepter son aide. Et il n'ose pas demander parce que si c'est la première option, il risque de s'en prendre plein la tête et il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur. Il a déjà passé de mauvaises journées avant celle-ci et il n'a pas besoin de les prolonger.

Il se rappelle de l'hôpital. De l'odeur de médicaments. De l'angoisse. De Stiles toujours endormi plus de vingt-six heures après son admission alors qu'il n'était ni dans le coma, ni sous sédatifs. Il n'avait heureusement eu qu'une brûlure à la jambe en plus d'une cheville gauche foulée mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Et Peter avait dû le laisser la deuxième nuit, étant baby-sitté par Wanda qui lui avait demandé de rentrer. Elle aussi s'inquiétait, mais de sa réaction.

Comme s'il allait avoir l'idée de trouver l'imbécile ayant mis le feu à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas son job. Lui, il sauve les gens et après il espère qu'ils restent en vie. Et encore, il n'aurait jamais trouvé les trois prisonniers si Tony n'avait pas scanné le bâtiment. Tout ça pour dire que Stiles s'était réveillé seul, comme lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance. Mais au moins, les flammes avaient disparu.

Les cours ont été annulés pendant trois jours, le temps de sécuriser les restes du bâtiment incendié pour qu'ils ne s'écroulent pas. Et le temps pour le châtain de faire ses recherches. Cette fois a été celle de trop : Peter va devoir s'expliquer. Il l'a laissé seul dans une bibliothèque en flamme alors qu'il aurait pu réviser tranquillement chez lui et ne se rendre compte du désastre qu'après qu'il ait été arrêté. Sauf que Stiles ne peut pas forcer son "ami" à lui dire la vérité, alors il a décidé de la découvrir lui-même. Et il a un super atout pour ça, même s'il doit l'utiliser avec parcimonie.

Le problème, c'est qu'il commence à douter de Peter. En trois jours, il n'a pas trouvé énormément d'informations, et c'est particulièrement étrange parce que quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher ne cache pas autant sa vie. Il a vu tout son parcours scolaire – quasiment irréprochable d'ailleurs –, deux de ses thèses, mais rien du côté familial ou professionnel. Il ne sait même pas comment le brun fait pour payer ses études et ça ne montre qu'une seule chose : il est le seul à avoir pu effacer toutes les données, vu qu'il est le seul à avoir au minimum son niveau.

« Tu dois prendre l'ascenseur. Je t'accompagne ?

\- Ouai. » soupire Stiles.

Parce qu'après tout, s'il a laissé Peter approcher, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu cet étrange pressentiment qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il rencontre une mauvaise personne. Comme Jackson. Rien que de penser à cette ordure, Stiles a des frissons dans le dos.

* * *

La journée a été pénible pour les deux étudiants, l'un ayant sa mobilité réduite et l'autre supportant les sautes d'humeur du premier. Alors Peter décide d'aller chercher quelque chose qui éliminera peut-être la contrariété de son ami. Il lui propose de tourner deux rues plus tôt que leur trajet normal pour aller à l'appartement du plus vieux et Stiles est tellement renfermé dans ses idées qu'il accepte, même si ça rajoute cinq minutes de galère en béquilles. Ils arrivent devant une boulangerie et ce n'est qu'au moment d'entrée qu'il se rend compte qu'il connait parfaitement l'endroit.

« Stiles ! Tu aurais pu appeler pour prévenir que tu ne venais pas. »

 _Merde_ , pense le jeune adulte.

« Désolé Derek, j'avais plein de trucs en tête et j'ai totalement oublié que je devais revenir ce matin.

\- Vu ton état, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes, propose Laura.

\- Merci, mais je vais bien.

\- T'as juste une jambe paralysée quoi, grommelle le gérant.

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas de faire les meilleurs tartes du monde. Il suffit de mettre une chaise devant le plan de travail et je pourrais continuer de travailler comme d'habitude. »

Les deux adultes qui ont acheté la boulangerie le regardent en le jaugeant. Derek et Laura. Ils sont tous deux frère et sœur et font une paire terrible. L'un est assez renfermé mais sensible et l'autre est exubérante mais responsable. A eux deux, ils ont repris l'entreprise familiale montée par leurs parents tandis que leur petite sœur Cora fait des études de journalisme. Une véritable famille de personnalités plus fortes les unes que les autres, que Stiles a pu découvrir en travaillant pour eux depuis août déjà.

« C'est OK, lui dit le patron.

\- De toute façon, Derek ne peut pas se passer de tes talents de cuisinier, rit légèrement sa sœur.

\- Que tu m'avais caché. » intervint Peter.

Les deux responsables de la boulangerie le jaugèrent rapidement du regard avant que la plus âgée ne se rappelle de lui :

« Hey ! Mais tu ne passais pas tous les soirs pour prendre notre boisson spécial automne ?

\- Si. Mais j'ai perdu l'habitude.

\- Tu veux goûter à la nouvelle ? La spéciale hiver.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais vous prendre un latte macchiato à la framboise aussi.

\- Et moi je paie le donut au sucre et le moelleux au chocolat. »

Le plus jeune d'entre tous aurait pu rougir, mais il s'applique à regarder à nouveau les béquilles de son ami pour empêcher la moindre réaction. Non, il n'a pas du tout repensé au samedi soir durant lequel Stiles est venu chez lui pour regarder les cours de Recherche en données approfondie.  
Ce même soir où il l'a accueilli avec du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche parce qu'il avait honteusement léché les ustensiles de cuisine.  
Ce soir précis où le plus âgé s'était autorisé un sourire attendri avant de le débarbouiller du bout du doigt.  
Pas du tout. Il est juste content que Stiles se souvienne que le moelleux au chocolat est son dessert préféré.

* * *

Les jours ont continué à défiler, les amenant en début d'avril. Peter a supporté Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement guéri et Stiles a de nouveau placé une confiance entière en son ami. Quelqu'un qui vous apporte tous les soirs un latte macchiato à la framboise NE PEUT PAS être un méchant. Le Joker n'apportait pas de café à Batman et Crâne Rouge à Captain America encore moins. Enfin bref, surtout que la gentillesse du plus jeune n'a quand même pas écarté la curiosité du plus âgé. Stiles penche maintenant pour la théorie d'une organisation gouvernementale. Peter en agent secret, il trouve ça carrément bandant. _Divertissant_. Il voulait évidemment penser au mot _divertissant_.

Et comme au premier tournant de leur relation, c'est lorsque le brun s'arrête en plein milieu du trottoir en fixant son téléphone que Peter sent venir la révélation du mois. Stiles relève doucement la tête, comme sonné, avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche :

« Scott et Isaac viennent chez moi ce week-end. »

* * *

 **Je vais sûrement être pénible mais s'il vouuuus plaiiiiiiit laissez des reviews ! J'aime beaucoup vos favoris mais est-ce que c'est par pitié ou parce que l'histoire tient un minimum la route ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous préférez dans ce crossover donc je ne peux pas l'accentuer :/**

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	8. Crise

**Hey !**

 **Oui, encore une fois j'ai oublié que je devais poster et je n'étais donc plus chez moi quand mon alarme (parce que j'ai quand même mis une alarme pour m'en rappeler) a sonné :D**

 **Mais le voilà ! Ce petit chapitre qui j'espère vous séduira ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Merci à Fuwaaa-chan pour sa seconde lectures et ses conseils :***

* * *

Peter s'approche doucement de la porte. Il entend une voix masculine suivie juste après d'un éclat de rire cristallin et d'un autre son plus grave : le rire de Stiles. Il a appris à le reconnaître et à l'apprécier, parce que le plus âgé est le seul ami de son âge. Il se décide finalement à sonner et entend Stiles arriver derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre en grand et il a le temps de capter la transformation sur le visage de son ami. Ses fossettes se creusent un peu plus et ses yeux expriment un peu de soulagement. Mais c'est très bref alors Peter n'est pas vraiment certain d'avoir correctement compris le message que lui transmettait le corps de Stiles.

« Entre ! Peter, je te présente Isaac et Scott. »

Ils sont exactement comme il les lui a décrits. Isaac est plutôt grand et surtout mince, avec des cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés qui contrastent avec ses yeux bleu-gris. Et il a ce sourire en coin qui lui donne cette impression d'arrogance qui pourrait être insupportable si Peter ne savait pas qu'il a le cœur sur la main.  
Scott, lui, est un peu plus petit mais bien plus large d'épaule, et Peter le soupçonne d'être musclé en-dessous de sa chemise. Il est brun, avec des yeux chocolat mais c'est surtout son adorable air de chiot que l'on remarque sur son visage, accentué par sa mâchoire légèrement décalée.

Ils sont parfaitement opposés, mais assez complémentaires et Peter comprend totalement pourquoi Stiles les voit ensemble. Ils se serrent tous la main dans un geste un peu formel mais que leur hôte voit d'un très bon œil, puis le plus jeune s'assoit sur le canapé avec Isaac à sa droite et la soirée reprend, comme s'il avait été là depuis qu'elle a commencé.

* * *

Quand Peter se réveille vers quatre heures, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas son estomac qui a enduré le supplice de manger deux pizzas entières. Ce n'est pas non plus sa peau à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la couette qui le recouvre. Son dos ne le dérange pas tant que ça, même si le canapé de Stiles n'est pas la chose la plus agréable au monde pour dormir, mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour rentrer chez lui quand ils ont décidé d'aller se coucher. Le problème ne vient apparemment pas de lui, mais il a quand même cet angoissant sentiment de danger.

Puis vient le premier cri, de terreur pure et incontrôlée. Peter s'emmêle dans le tissu quand il veut se lever précipitamment et il ne réussit qu'à s'écraser lamentablement par terre. Il entend encore un hurlement, et un autre encore qui lui coupent un peu plus la respiration, mais il finit par se défaire de l'emprise démoniaque et arrive un peu essoufflé devant la chambre de Stiles. Il ouvre doucement la porte et ce qu'il voit ensuite lui brise le cœur.

Scott et Isaac sont assis sur le lit principal de la chambre, et le premier tient dans ses bras une forme floue qui se débat. Stiles ne cesse de donner des coups de poings sur le torse de son presque frère, alors que le troisième lui caresse le dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. Scott chuchote des mots rassurants pour que Stiles se calme mais ce dernier n'arrête pas de le repousser. Et finalement, Peter comprend réellement la situation.

Stiles essaye de se faire mal. Et il a déjà réussi vu le sang qui coule de son avant-bras gauche.

Le plus jeune réagit alors d'instinct et va chercher de quoi désinfecter et bander la plaie, tout en essayant de chasser la vision de ses yeux : son ami s'est griffé jusqu'au sang. Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, Scott s'arrange pour tenir Stiles contre son torse alors qu'Isaac lui attrape le bras et que Peter fait ce qu'il peut pour le soigner. Pendant qu'il s'applique, il entend son ami murmurer des paroles incohérentes, avec des noms qui lui sont inconnus. Stiles ne cesse de répéter qu'il est désolé et que Jackson n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Qu'Allison est morte par sa faute. Que Malia a bien fait de le quitter. Qu'il ne les mérite pas. Et toutes ses conneries percent un peu plus le cœur de Peter qui sait parfaitement que le plus âgé ne dit ça qu'à cause de la culpabilité qu'il doit renfermer depuis la mort de son père. Ça fait pile un an. Il y a 365 jours, le 2 avril 2021, John Stilinski mourrait et laissait derrière lui un jeune adulte traumatisé par la perte parentale. Peter comprend à quel point Stiles peut être au plus bas – vu qu'il a lui-même vécu ça – même s'il ne pourra jamais totalement être comme lui puisque chaque peine est différente. Mais il veut tout de même l'aider.

Sauf qu'une fois qu'il a fini, il ne sait pas quoi faire de plus. Scott est déjà en train de bercer Stiles, qui devient de moins en moins violent, et Isaac lui apporte le réconfort qui pourrait lui manquer. Peter se sent de trop dans cette bulle soudée et presque familiale. Il devrait peut-être retourner dans le salon pour attendre que tous se rendorme. Mais alors qu'il se lève, Isaac l'attrape et le coince sur le lit, avec eux.

« Reste. »

Il aurait pu protester, sauf que ce n'est pas Isaac qui le lui a demandé. C'est Stiles. Stiles qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir qu'il reste, mais d'en avoir vitalement besoin.

« Désolé. Je t'ai réveillé. »

Sa voix est beaucoup plus grave et rauque que d'habitude et Peter sait que c'est parce qu'il a crié jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales le brûlent. Alors il a une idée pour participer un petit peu :

« Pas grave. De toute façon, je suis resté pour ça. J'allai te faire un décaféiné au miel et à la framboise. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour ta gorge. »

Le plus âgé resserre un peu ses doigts tremblants autour de son haut de pyjamas, puis il le lâche enfin avec un petit hochement de tête. Alors Peter se lève rapidement : il ne veut pas perdre une seconde loin de Stiles. La boisson est faite en un temps record et il réussit à la ramener en moins de dix minutes. Et bizarrement, la configuration de la pièce change. Scott et Isaac descendent du lit lorsqu'il entre et retournent se coucher sur le matelas gonflable, alors que Stiles semble l'attendre.

Dire qu'ils sont tous les deux angoissés serait comme dire qu'il ne fait toujours pas jour : c'est une évidence. Peter a tellement peur de faire un faux pas qui ramènerait Stiles dans son état précédent qu'il avance précautionneusement, alors que son ami suit le moindre de ses gestes. Il atteint finalement le lit et monte dessus avec lenteur pour venir se caler à côté du plus âgé, contre le mur.

« Tiens.

\- Merci. Et désolé.

\- J'ai juste vidé une bouteille de miel et une demie de framboise. Pas de quoi s'affoler parce que je crois bien que tu en as une réserve entière. »

Stiles a un mince sourire avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres. Peter stresse un peu parce que si son hôte ne l'aime pas, ce sera carrément gênant. Mais il sent imperceptiblement que l'autre se détend et qu'il retrouve même un peu de sa joie de vivre, alors il se calme lui aussi. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son cœur battait vite. Ils restent silencieux le temps que Stiles boive entièrement son déca et que Peter inspecte la chambre tout en remarquant que les deux autres se sont endormis comme des princesses – même si le décalage horaire est une excuse valable. Enfin, le plus âgé pose son verre sur sa table de chevet et se met sous sa couette, restant toujours tourné vers Peter qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Alors Stiles soupire un peu puis ose demander :

« Tu peux venir ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. »

Le plus jeune pourrait argumenter en disant que Scott et Isaac sont juste à côté mais il voit dans les yeux de Stiles que ce dernier en est parfaitement conscient malgré sa crise passée. Alors Peter se soulève avant de se glisser sous les draps, rapprochant son corps de celui de son ami, qui vient immédiatement se blottir contre son torse. Peter met un peu de temps avant de réagir et d'attraper les mains de Stiles dans les siennes, les gardant au chaud entre eux.

« Désolé de gâcher ton seul jour de repos.

\- Arrête de t'excuser. »

Le plus jeune ne voulait pas le dire aussi directement, mais ça suffit.

« Tes réactions sont parfaitement normales comparées au trauma que tu as. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'en ai envie et pas parce que j'ai pitié de toi ou je ne-sais-quelle idée stupide tu as derrière la tête. Franchement Stiles, tu es le plus intelligent de nous deux et tu arrives à imaginer des absurdités sans nom quand tu es dans l'équation. Ton père n'est pas mort par ta faute, à moins que tu m'annonces maintenant que tu l'ais poussé en plein milieu de la fusillade ou que tu ais toi-même appuyer sur la gâchette.

\- N-Non.

\- Bien. Même si je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Ils restent un moment silencieux, mais ce n'est pas ce manque de paroles comme ils ont eu toute à l'heure pendant que Stiles buvait. C'est un silence reposant, fait d'acceptation et de gratitude. Peter peut le sentir dans l'air qu'ils partagent. Puis Stiles ose demander :

« Comment tu fais ?

\- J'ai appris.

\- Moi je n'y arriverai pas. Ça fait un an déjà et ça ne passe pas.

\- Tu y arriveras. Avec le temps et les personnes qui t'entourent, comme Isaac et Scott. A force de faire attention aux petites choses que tu aimes, comme le latte macchiato à la framboise. Avec des nouveaux projets de vie, comme notre master.

\- Et après ?

\- Il y a des rechutes. Et tu n'es jamais à l'abri que ça recommence. »

Stiles plante alors ses yeux dans ceux plus foncé de son vis-à-vis.

« Ta douleur… Elle ne date pas d'un an.

\- Non. »

Peter repense un instant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que ça a commencé. Il a l'impression que ce qu'il a fait pourrait remplir trois vies.

« Mon oncle Ben est mort il y a sept ans, parce que j'ai laissé passer quelqu'un dans la rue. Il m'attendait à 500m de là, mais l'autre type lui a planté un couteau dans le ventre et lui a volé sa voiture. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Peter, tu…

\- Ensuite, le coupe-t-il, c'est ma tante May qui est décédée, le 29 février 2016. J'étais en voyage pour mon cursus et quand je suis rentré, ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait été étouffée par les flammes de l'immeuble dans lequel elle travaillait. Il y avait eu un accident un peu plus bas dans la rue alors les pompiers ont mis trop de temps pour réussir à la sauver. Elle non plus je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te mettes en danger pour elle.

\- Mais je l'aurais fait, pour eux deux, parce qu'ils m'ont élevé depuis la mort de mes parents quand j'avais quatre ans.

\- Je ne savais pas. »

Peter hausse un sourcil, persuadé que Stiles savait déjà tout ce qu'il lui disait.

« Je n'ai pas voulu chercher dans tes dossiers personnels pour savoir tes histoires familiales.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne l'ai fait que pour ton père, parce que j'avais un doute et que je ne te connaissais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant pour ma mère ?

\- Non.

\- Elle était malade : dégénérescence et atrophie de certaines parties du cerveau. A la fin, elle imaginait des choses et ne distinguait plus le réel des cauchemars. C'était atroce. Alors quand elle est morte, je me suis senti soulagé, pour elle, pour mon père et pour moi.

\- C'était il y a longtemps ?

\- Le 2 avril 2002. J'avais onze ans.

\- Le… »

Peter ressent soudain comme une onde de choc qui part de son cœur. La mère de Stiles et son père sont morts le même jour. Le 2 avril. Evidemment qu'il ne supporte pas cette date au point d'en faire des crises de panique.

« Hey. Ça va mieux, OK ? Ne fais pas cette tête paniquée, l'implore Stiles en passant sa main dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas recommencer cette nuit ?

\- Non, tu m'as un peu rassuré. Mais… est-ce que tu as fait beaucoup de rechutes ?

\- Non, mais elles peuvent être violentes.

\- Comment ça ? »

Peter se mord un peu la lèvre, puis finit par lâcher une main de Stiles, avant de remonter légèrement le bas de son T-shirt. Le plus âgé écarquille les yeux alors que Peter explique :

« C'est une tulipe. C'était les préférés de ma tante et la dernière que je lui ai offert.

\- Et ça ? » demande Stiles tandis que ses doigts libres viennent effleurer la peau marquée de son cadet.

Juste à côté de l'os de la hanche, Peter a le tatouage d'une fleur, une tulipe géométrisée. Le seul défaut de l'œuvre est une longue ligne de peau en cicatrisation qui barre le dessin, et la plaie a dû être profonde pour que l'encre du tatouage ne se réimprime pas dessus.

« Ma rechute d'il y a huit mois.

\- T'aurais pu mourir !

\- Non. J'ai fait attention à l'artère fémorale.

\- Pourquoi tu… ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en avais envie. Et finalement, ça exprime bien les choses je trouve. La fleur est coupée parce que la vie de ma tante l'a été elle aussi.

\- Aussi simple que ça ?

\- C'est parfois ce dont on a besoin. »

Et Peter ne se souvient pas de la suite, parce qu'il a sûrement dû s'endormir, rythmé par les battements de cœur de Stiles et par sa chaleur corporelle.

* * *

 **Bon et bien je n'ai qu'à dire rendez-vous à mercredi (on espère) prochain :D**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis ;)**


	9. Cheval de Troie

**Non... je ne suis pas du tout en retard quand je publie alors que mes chapitres sont écrits en temps et en heure... Pas du tout :)**

 **Merci pour vos favo et vos follow *.* Je vous adore !**

* * *

Les deux vétérinaires sont repartis lundi, alors que les cours reprenaient. Peter et Stiles sont évidemment devenus plus proches grâce aux révélations qu'ils se sont faites. Ils savent désormais qu'ils n'ont peut-être plus de famille légitime mais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour eux. Et ils ont tous les deux l'impression que leur amitié durera au-delà de leur cursus.

« Veuillez m'écouter s'il vous plaît ! »

Leur nouveau professeur rentre dans la salle et personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi mais toute l'attention lui est immédiatement donnée. L'homme n'est pourtant pas très grand, ni très imposant. C'est surtout l'aura de sagesse qu'il dégage qui impressionne, malgré son jeune âge. Il leur explique qu'il est le référent pour la thèse qu'ils doivent tous rendre d'ici mars prochain pour valider leur diplôme. Le thème est au choix, sans aucune restriction, tant qu'ils mettent en pratique ce qu'ils ont appris pendant les cours. D'ailleurs, ceux qui auront plus de 85/100 aux examens de fin d'année seront exempts de cours pour l'année suivante. Ils ont le droit de voyager pour vérifier leurs sources, et peuvent prendre un même sujet pour deux personnes au maximum s'ils arrivent à le traiter de manières différentes. Ils peuvent venir lui poser n'importe quelle question concernant leurs thèses ou les siennes, vu qu'il ne donnera aucun détail dans cet amphi. Puis il écrit son adresse email et leur souhaite une bonne journée.

Peter a déjà fait quelques sélections mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient le droit de faire leurs travaux à deux. C'est une opportunité presque unique mais qui lui demande de la réflexion. De toute façon, il préfère toujours se poser avant de prendre des décisions, et celle-là pourrait influencer son obtention du diplôme, alors il est deux fois plus prudent.

Stiles, lui, est surexcité. Il avait hâte que les recherches pour leurs thèses commencent et maintenant qu'ils y sont, une infinité de possibles s'offre à lui. C'est étourdissant. Cependant, il est déjà en train de vérifier ce qui est humainement possible, tant au niveau prix que temps et intérêt, délaissant totalement Peter qui l'observe avec un sourire. Le plus vieux est juste adorable quand il a le nez plongé dans son écran. Deux jours passent encore ainsi, Peter réfléchissant et Stiles recherchant alors qu'ils sont censés écouter les cours.

Puit vient l'incident.

Au milieu d'un amphi plein, le plus âgé lâche soudain une insulte colorée, avant de fermer brusquement son ordinateur, de récupérer ses affaires et de sortir en moins d'une minute. Et Peter a un frisson qui lui parcourt le dos à la vue de la haine sur le visage de son ami. Il sait que ce qu'il va faire est une sorte de trahison, mais il n'a pas le choix : Stiles a l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre. Lui aussi prend donc ses affaires mais il se dirige vers la bibliothèque temporaire de l'université, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aura pas le temps de rentrer chez lui avant son aîné. Une fois qu'il est branché sur le réseau, il lance une application sur son ordinateur et attend, calculant combien de temps il lui reste.

Ensuite, son écran devenu noir s'affiche sur une image de Scott et Isaac. Il est entré dans l'ordinateur de Stiles. En fait, il a installé un virus dans son disque dur le week-end passé parce qu'il était certain que son ami aurait un jour ou l'autre besoin de lui. Mais ce qu'il voit ensuite lui coupe le souffle et lui donne envie de vomir.

Stiles arrive à pirater des caméras de vidéosurveillance municipale, s'arrêtant sur celle qui montre Isaac se faisant tabasser par un grand gars aux cheveux courts. La rue est étroite et il fait sombre, mais on peut voir que son ami essaye de se défendre, avant de finir au sol pendant que le plus grand s'acharne sur lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui révulse Peter. Il a de la peine pour Isaac mais lui-même est choqué par ce que son camarade de cursus fait ensuite.

Stiles a délaissé la vidéo et entre ensuite dans un serveur caché du dark net. Il y inscrit des codes à rallonge et accède finalement à un compte-en-banque. Un réservoir entier d'argent sale, sur lequel Peter peut lire des inscriptions concernant de la drogue. Stiles fait partie d'un trafic, et ça ne colle tellement pas avec l'image qu'il a de lui que son cerveau met plusieurs minutes à accepter l'évidence : si Isaac s'est fait agresser, c'est de la faute de Stiles. Alors peut-être que la mort de son père est effectivement de sa faute ? Et est-ce que Scott va bien ? Lydia aussi est-elle impliquée ?

Puis Peter regarde plus attentivement les comptes et voit qu'ils appartiennent à un certain Jackson Whittemore. C'est sûrement le fameux Jackson que Stiles déteste tant, alors pourquoi… ? Une partie de plus devient floue quand il s'aperçoit que son aîné est en train de vider l'argent pour le transférer à d'autres comptes, comme celui de Scott, d'Isaac mais aussi de Chris Argent, de Danny Mahealani ou encore Erica et Vernon Boyd. Il fait couler le navire. Et ça ne parait tellement pas logique dans la tête de Peter qu'il décide d'aller directement s'expliquer avec Stiles. De toute façon, il n'arrivera pas à faire semblant.

Il est presque en train de courir dans les rues pour rejoindre l'appartement du brun. Tout se mélange dans sa tête et il n'est pas certain que parler avec Stiles maintenant soit la meilleure idée du siècle, vu qu'il est perdu et que l'autre est énervé. Mais il continue d'avancer, mû par un sentiment affreux : il a l'impression que son ami va mourir s'il ne va pas le voir tout de suite. Et évidemment, il doit sonner pendant dix bonnes minutes sans discontinuer pour que Stiles accepte de lui ouvrir, et quand il arrive sur le seuil, ce dernier l'attend contre le chambranle de sa porte, bras croisés et un air mauvais sur le visage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis occupé. »

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que Peter le pousse à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière lui. Puis il pose son front contre la porte et lâche une longue expiration. Il va lui falloir énormément de sang-froid :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je regarde des sujets pour ma thèse.

\- Non. Je veux la vérité. »

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussent avant de se froncer encore plus qu'avant :

« Et pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Est-ce que si je te dis la vérité, tu seras honnête avec moi ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- J'ai piraté ton ordinateur. »

Le plus âgé ouvre la bouche en grand, complètement choqué par ce que vient de dire son supposé ami. Il n'en croit tellement pas ses oreilles qu'il décide de poser ses fesses sur le canapé :

« Tu… Tu…

\- Oui.

\- Comment t'as osé me faire ça ? Je croyais qu'on se laissait un minimum de vie privée ! »

Après l'incompréhension, voilà la colère. Quoi que Peter entende un peu de détresse aussi dans sa voix :

« Putain mais t'es censé être mon ami, pas ma baby-sitter ! Et… »

Il se coupe lui-même avant de se tourner vers son cadet. Sa peau blanchit à vue d'œil et Peter se dit qu'il doit enfin avoir compris la portée de ses mots :

« Attend. Attend, attend. T'as piraté mon ordi. Et là tu débarques pour m'interroger. Tu n'aurais pas… tu n'aurais pas TOUT vu par hasard ?

\- Hypothétiquement ? »

Et le plus jeune voit que Stiles serre ses poings très fort, comme s'il s'empêchait de se lever pour lui en mettre un dans la figure. Il sent presque son aîné trembler, comme ses manettes de PS6 quand un danger approche.

« Je veux juste t'aider, plaide-t-il. T'es parti comme si tu allais tuer tout le monde sur ton chemin. J'ai eu peur pour toi alors j'ai juste voulu vérifier que t'allais bien.

\- Et t'as tout vu.

\- La vidéo et les comptes. »

Stiles semble soudain se rappeler d'Isaac et toute sa colère s'évapore. Il commence à trembler beaucoup plus fort, seul sur son canapé, alors que ses paroles deviennent moins cohérentes :

« T'as… t'as vu ce qu'il lui a fait. Alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas. On avait un accord. J'ai… j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils ne soient pas atteints. Mais cet enfoiré… Il a quand même touché à Isaac.

\- Jackson ? demande doucement Peter en se posant sur le canapé.

\- Ouai.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu as des problèmes avec lui ?

\- On le connait depuis le collège, mais au début ce n'était que du harcèlement anodin, genre des insultes dans les couloirs ou du pain à la figure dans la cafétéria. Scott et moi on n'en avait rien à faire alors on n'en parlait pas aux autres.

\- Mais ton père était Shérif !

\- Les croutons ne te laisse pas de bleus sur le visage. Ça ne fait que te rabaisser et t'humilier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Isaac. On ne le connaissait pas très bien, juste comme un camarade de classe un peu lointain, mais ensuite Scott a été accepté dans l'équipe de Lacross avec Jackson et lui. Tout est partie en vrille cette année-là, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que l'équipe de l'école n'était qu'une couverture pour le trafic de Jackson. Isaac et Scott étaient devenus super proches alors je devais les aider tous les deux.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Ça a mis beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'ils pouvaient se sortir des problèmes. Ils ont recommencé à écouter en cours et ont tous les deux décrocher une bourse pour l'université de Los Angeles. Ils ont fait leurs études pour devenir vétérinaires et je pense que s'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné.

\- Et toi ? »

Le regard de Stiles c'était assombri et il tiqua.

« J'ai passé un marché avec Jackson pour qu'une fois revenus, Scott et Isaac n'aient pas de nouveau des problèmes.

\- Il les laissait en paix en échange de la gestion de ses comptes.

\- Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, que beaucoup de personnes ont dû souffrir des substances que j'ai aidé à faire circuler, mais ces deux boulets sont comme des frères alors je ne pouvais pas les abandonner.

\- Tu as revus Jackson depuis ?

\- Une fois.

\- C'est lui qui t'as fait la coupure que tu avais la dernière fois ?

\- Oui. Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Il est violent et tu as menti. »

Stiles se referma sur lui-même, et Peter sus qu'il y avait un autre problème.

« Tais-toi. T'es un traître. » lui lança-t-il.

Ça fit mal. C'était sans doute le but qu'il recherchait, et il avait réussi, mais le plus jeune ne comptais pas lui donner plus de pouvoir sur lui ce soir-là :

« Non. Je suis ton protecteur. »

L'éclat de rire cynique que Stiles produit après lui glaça le sang. Sa colère semblait réellement être dirigée contre son cadet, alors qu'à part hacker son PC, ce dernier n'avait rien fait.

« Tu es aussi un menteur. Tu n'es pas seulement mon protecteur, Peter Parker. Tu es celui de toute la ville. »

Peter eu l'impression que le sang se glaçait dans ses veines, alors qu'il levait vers le brun des yeux paniqués. Non. Il ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé ça.

« N'est-ce pas, Spiderman ? »

* * *

 **Vous la sentez venir ? Cette magnifique vague de problèmes qui va déferler :D**

 **Kisses**


	10. Craintes - P

**Tadaaam ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi. Ça fait une semaine que je le sais, et c'est flagrant quand on est dans la confidence.

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

\- Alors pourquoi tu disparais soudainement des cours ? Que tu m'as laissé en plan plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque pour réviser ? Que tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone alors qu'il est toujours allumé et que même quand on joue à la PS6 tu arrives à envoyer des SMS ?

\- J'ai un travail à côté, je te l'ai dit.

\- Et tu ne veux jamais en parler, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant vu que les Avengers sont considérés comme des agents secrets.

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi Peter ? Je dois tout te dire mais toi tu te gardes le droit de me révéler le truc le plus ahurissant de ta vie ? Je viens de te parler de JACKSON bordel !

\- Arrête ! »

L'instant se fige, alors que les deux étudiants se font face. Stiles est clairement en colère et Peter aussi, mais le deuxième a plus peur qu'autre chose. Son ami sait. Son ami sait alors qu'il voulait garder ça secret.

« Comment tu pourrais comprendre un truc pareil Stiles ? Ça fait bientôt cinq ans que je vis avec ça, tout seul ! Et tu voudrais que je t'en parle aussi librement que tu me parles d'un de tes camarades de classe ?

\- Un dealer ! Un putain de foutu dealer qui a tué des gens !

\- J'ai aussi tué des gens ! Et tu crois que j'ai envie d'en parler ?

\- Je croyais qu'on était proche tous les deux ! Est-ce que ces quatre mois ne comptent pas pour toi ?

\- Quatre mois ce n'est rien, et on ne parle pas d'un secret aussi lourd avec n'importe qui. »

Peter sait immédiatement que ses mots sont allés trop loin. Le visage de Stiles se décompose et une vague de frissons dévore ses avant-bras.

« Je…

\- Pars.

\- Stiles, je…

\- Peter. Je te jure que même si tu as des superpouvoirs, si tu ne sors pas maintenant de chez moi, je vais te mettre par terre et t'envoyer à l'hôpital. »

Alors à contrecœur, le cadet prend son sac et sort de chez celui qu'il considérait comme son ami.

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles n'apparaît pas en cours. Peter à beau chercher dans tous les amphis, le plus âgé n'y est pas, alors il se décide à réutiliser le mouchard mais il n'a que le temps de le géolocaliser avant que la connexion ne coupe. Stiles a réussi à éjecter le virus, et il est à Beacon Hills.

Ok, les cours du second semestre se finissent aujourd'hui.  
Ok, ils ont deux semaines de libres pour réviser avant les partiels.  
Ok, il a un peu exagéré hier avec la panique et tout ça.

Mais Stiles s'est barré à l'autre bout du pays !

Peter n'en revient pas. Si ce n'est pas totalement insensé un plan pareil ! La colère qu'il a ressenti la veille se réveille et elle grandit encore un peu. Sa mâchoire et ses jointures de doigts se contractent pour essayer de le calmer, mais c'est vain. Une tête se tourne vers lui et fronce les sourcils sauf que c'est une autre personne qui intervient :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Peter ?

\- Rien. »

Natasha écarquille un peu les yeux. Il ne lui a jamais parlé aussi sèchement.

« C'est clair que toute la gentillesse du monde se dégage de ta personne, Collant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à la gentillesse, Stark ? » réplique hargneusement le plus jeune.

Le salon entier se fige alors que tous les adultes présents – soit la presque totalité des Avengers – regarde Peter avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier n'a pas besoin d'entendre leurs commentaires désobligeants. Il rabat fermement le haut de son ordinateur, évite le bras de Sam qui voulait le retenir et jette un regard glacial à Wanda qui voulait sûrement faire de même. Il décide de prendre les escaliers pour chasser ce soudain trop plein d'énergie négative qui semble le consumer mais ça ne fonctionne qu'à peine.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il lance son ordinateur sur son lit, puis enlève ses chaussures et les jette contre un mur. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de casser son dernier point d'ancrage. Mais il ressent une émotion étrangement douloureuse. Il aurait peut-être besoin d'aller se fatiguer sur des sacs de frappe, et ceux du Captain de préférence. Ou de faire le tour de la ville en courant. Les lumières de New York sont magnifiques la nuit depuis les toits.

Mais la douleur s'intensifie soudain et Peter préfère se recroqueviller sur son lit, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Et il comprend ce qui le dérange. Ça peut paraître si évident, mais c'est aussi très troublant. Il va perdre Stiles – il l'a déjà perdu – et ça lui fait le même effet que la mort de Tante May. Comme une espèce de déchirure et de perte totale de repères vitaux à l'intérieure de son âme. Ça brûle, ça glace et ça fait surtout atrocement souffrir. Il n'a réussi à se faire qu'un ami et il va devoir y renoncer à cause de ce qu'il est réellement.

Peter en a tellement marre de devoir constamment combattre sa nature. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir ses pouvoirs, qui ne l'ont pas aidé à sauver sa tante, ni la dizaine d'enfants à l'origine de sa rechute huit mois plus tôt. Il n'est que gaspillage et abomination, un être incapable d'aimer sans détruire. Et c'est horrible de comprendre ça parce que son ami s'est éloigné de lui de plus de 4700km.

« Je peux entrer ? »

La voix qui vient de derrière la porte le ramène à la réalité matérielle, et il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas répondu quand Steve a toqué. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ne pas répondre à la question. Il n'est donc qu'à moitié étonné quand le premier héros américain ouvre doucement et s'invite dans la pièce avant de la refermer. Il sent son regard dans son dos et il n'ose pas se retourner. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là au juste ? N'est-il pas en train de gaspiller leurs temps à tous alors qu'il ne sert à rien ?

« Peter, soupire Steve. Je ne te demanderais pas d'explications, sauf si tu veux en parler, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes au moins manger avec nous. C'est la première fois depuis deux mois que tout le monde est là. »

A contrecœur, le plus jeune se force à croiser le regard du Captain en se retournant. Steve est resté leur chef au grand cœur, s'inquiétant toujours du moral de ses troupes. C'est un homme fantastique et Peter se demande comment il a réussi à surmonter tout _ça_ tout seul. Quoi que le plus vieux a eu la chance d'avoir le soutien de Peggy Carter, la fondatrice du SHIELD. La solitude ne serait donc qu'une émotion et non une réalité ? C'est tout de même triste de se dire que dans une ville de plus de huit millions et demi d'habitants, quelqu'un arrive à se sentir abandonné à ce point.

« Tout le monde ? demande finalement le cadet.

\- Même Clint. » insiste Steve.

Et Peter sait qu'en tant qu'adulte, il va devoir y aller même s'il se sent un peu coupable de son comportement. Alors il soupire lui aussi, prend la ferme résolution de ne réagir à aucune des répliques de Tony et se lève pour faire face au Captain.

« Ça va ?

\- On va dire que oui. »

Le plus vieux décide tout de même de l'étouffer dans une étreinte digne d'un ours pendant une bonne minute. Ça fait très longtemps que Peter n'a pas eu le droit à ce qu'il appelle des "câlins paternels", prodigués par Steve et Tony, et parfois Bruce même si ce dernier est bien moins tactile. Il avait oublié à quel point se sentir accepté – complètement et sans condition – peut être rassurant. Le fait de se dire qu'il finira sans doute ses jours avec les mêmes personnes, spéciales comme lui, a trop souvent tendance à lui miner le moral mais un de ses tuteurs parvient toujours à le raisonner et à lui redonner confiance.

Steve, le loyal, le magnifique avec son assurance et sa tendresse.  
Tony, le joueur, l'ingénieur, avec ses blagues et ses inventions.  
Bruce, le timide, l'altruiste avec ses découvertes et ses expériences.

Le premier le rassure, le second le guide et le troisième l'inspire. C'est comme ça que Peter a toujours vu leurs relations et il ne veut pas que ça change. Ils sont ses piliers pour se rappeler qu'il mérite de vivre et que ce n'est que le destin qui lui pourrit l'existence. IL. MERITE. DE. VIVRE. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

« Tu t'excuseras auprès de Wanda ? Et de Sam ? »

La tête de Peter doit exprimer le regret parce que Captain lui renvoit un sourire indulgent. Si les plus âgés et avisés de leur équipe sont ses parents, il considère Wanda comme sa sœur. Il est arrivé dans sa vie juste après la mort de Pietro, c'est-à-dire à l'époque où la jeune femme avait perdu son jumeau et que lui-même apprenait la mort de sa tante. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des orphelins, en plus de leurs âges assez semblables, les avait beaucoup rapprochés. La douleur brise les barrières, lui a un jour dit Banner, et il l'a parfaitement expérimenté avec Wanda.

Samuel, lui, est comme son frère. Plus vieux, certes, mais pas plus mature et c'est ce qui avait finalement facilité la création de liens entre eux. Le faucon s'ennuyait ferme quand Peter était arrivé au QG, car Steve était tellement préoccupé par son ami d'enfance – Bucky, récemment intégré lui aussi – qu'il en avait négligé son plus proche compagnon. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le goût prononcé du plus jeune pour les bêtises que le soldat ailé avait décidé de se joindre à lui et de retrouver un peu d'entrain. Ils étaient devenus des "camarades de farce", quoi qu'une sévère compétition continue de les opposer pour savoir lequel des deux est le meilleur. Evidemment, elle se fait aux dépends des autres Avengers que Peter considère tout de même comme des membres plus ou moins éloignés de la famille bizarre et hétéroclite qu'ils forment.

Et normalement il se satisfait de la vie qu'il a, c'est juste que Stiles est arrivé et qu'il a bousculé chacune de ses certitudes.

* * *

 **Bon j'avoue que niveau inspiration, ce chapitre a été épineux ^^'**

 **Et la suite risque d'être un peu en retard (hum hum) parce que comme vous le savez tous - j'espère - lundi c'est Halloween et que j'organise la soirée de l'école pour jeudi soir sur ce même thème donc c'est pas mal de boulot, en plus d'obligations familiales évidemment ce WE :) et du début du NANOWRIMOOOOOOOOOO *.***


	11. Craintes - S

**Wahou ! Plus j'écris et la fin se rapproche et plus j'aime mes chapitres *.* Pas que les premiers me paraissent nuls ou quoi mais je préfère tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment !**

 **Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et remercier le NaNoWriMo de me donner l'inspiration :)**

* * *

Tournant et retournant dans sa chambre, Stiles n'a qu'une pensée en tête. « N'importe qui ». Il est _n'importe qui_. Il se demande à quel moment tout a dérapé pour qu'il finisse par se prendre ce tsunami en pleine face. Il vient littéralement de se faire rejeter par l'homme avec qui il passait les trois quarts de son temps, avec qui il partageait des passions, avec qui il pensait éventuellement faire sa thèse de fin de diplôme. Il a été d'une stupidité sans nom.

« Stiles ? »

Isaac vient de rentrer dans son mini-royaume – autrement dit, sa chambre – et il lui sourit tranquillement, puis il lui prend le bras et les fait tomber tous les deux sur le lit dans un grand cri victorieux. Et alors que Stiles se relève sur un coude, le plus jeune lui enlève son appui et rit doucement, pendant que l'aîné va s'écraser sur l'oreiller une nouvelle fois.

« Tu n'es pas censé faire attention avec ton plâtre ? le sermonne-t-il.

\- Je n'ai plus mal, et ça fait déjà une semaine Stiles, ça a presque fini de guérir !

\- Ce serait quand même bête de prolonger ton arrêt maladie parce que tu veux me jeter sur un lit.

\- D'ailleurs, on peut dormir ensemble cette nuit ?

\- Isaac… grommelle-t-il dans le tas de plumes. On a vingt-cinq ans, merde !

\- Oui mais Scott est de garde cette nuit et il y a de l'orage.

\- T'as pas fait de crise la dernière fois.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de coupure de courant la dernière fois.

\- Et là ? » proteste Stiles.

Et évidemment, au moment où il finit sa question rhétorique, l'électricité se coupe. A croire qu'Isaac avait senti venir le danger. L'aîné soupire en sachant déjà comment va se passer sa nuit, en plus du fait qu'Isaac a un plâtre et qu'il ne pourra sûrement pas réviser le lendemain. Mais il sent contre lui son cadet se rapprocher et murmurer un « merde » qui rend les choses encore moins drôles. Stiles sait parfaitement qu'avec les problèmes d'enfance de son ami, ce dernier a peur du noir et plus particulièrement quand il y a de l'orage dehors. Les éclairs lui rappellent la lumière clignotante, et le tonnerre, les bruits de ses poings cognant contre le couvercle pour essayer de le soulever.

Lors de la dernière crise, il avait déchiré tous ses draps et s'était ouvert la jambe avec un bord du lit. Scott et Stiles n'ont jamais trouvé comment il avait réussi cet effroyable exploit mais ils étaient devenus plus que prévenants. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aîné ne résiste pas à la peur qu'il sent émaner d'Isaac et qu'il lui ouvre ses bras.

« Comment t'as su ? Pour la panne de courant.

\- Je ne savais pas. Je voulais qu'on dorme ensemble pour te réconforter. »

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'Isaac est vraiment adorable quand il ne fait pas son imbécile arrogant. Mais il doit vraiment être un piètre menteur si son ami frère adoptif a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je vais bien.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Tu es trop silencieux pour réussir à me convaincre. Quand tu te tais, c'est que tu penses trop. Et donc que quelque chose te perturbe.

\- T'aurais dû être flic et pas véto, grommelle le plus grand.

\- Non, trop de haine dans ce monde. Un chien qui est trop bête pour ne pas voir un grillage est cent fois mieux qu'un homme en tuant un autre pour de l'argent.

\- J'approuve. »

Stiles ne tente pas consciemment de mettre fin à leur discussion, c'est juste qu'il sait qu'Isaac est du genre persistant et qu'il ne le laissera pas en paix tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il est venu trouver. Alors en attendant, ils continuent de se tenir les mains – celles de libres en tout ça –, protégés de l'orage par des couettes épaisses et une atmosphère chaleureuse.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après ton master ?

\- Pourquoi pas journaliste ?

\- Avec ton intelligence ? Ce serait du gâchis.

\- Peut-être reporter spécial. Ou chercheur sur le terrain.

\- C'est déjà mieux. Et Peter veut faire la même chose ? »

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de se crisper un peu en entendant le prénom de son ex-ami. Ça le rend tellement triste de savoir qu'en fait l'autre ne l'a jamais considéré autrement que comme un camarade de classe tout au plus.

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Sûrement.

\- T'es plutôt vague, remarque Isaac après un léger temps de pause.

\- Et tu commences à être pénible, s'énerve faussement Stiles.

\- Mais pas aussi con que toi au moins, sourit narquoisement le cadet.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangle le brun.

\- Roh je te connais hein. Vous n'étiez pas d'accord, vous vous êtes énervé, il a dû dire un truc de travers et t'en as fait tout un plat. Résultat, tu te sens mal, il se sent mal, et tu vas l'ignorer pendant la semaine et demie où tu restes ici pour réviser. Et franchement, tu serais même capable de l'éviter pendant vos partiels. »

Stiles reste la bouche un peu ouverte, un instant étonné par le fait qu'Isaac a totalement raison sur TOUT le déroulement de l'histoire. Il ne compte plus jamais reparler à Peter après leur discussion. A quoi ça servirait de toute façon vu l'importance que lui porte son cadet ? Ça ne permettrait que de le ridiculiser. Mais ça sonne tellement enfantin quand son frère en parle que ça ne doit pas être le meilleur plan du monde.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Moi je crois que si.

\- Tu n'étais pas là. »

Stiles ne voulait pas que sa phrase sonne aussi désespérée. Maintenant, Isaac le regarde avec un petit froncement de sourcils qui lui prouve qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne saura pas tous les MOINDRES détails. Sauf que c'était déjà dur à vivre alors ranimer ses souvenirs est désagréable pour l'aîné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il a hacké mon ordi.

\- Oh allez, Stiles ! »

Ce dernier a l'impression de voir les yeux d'Isaac faire des loopings dans leurs orbites, mais il n'est pas sûr vu qu'ils sont plongés dans les ténèbres.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a vraiment dérangé ?

\- Je ne compte pas pour lui.

\- Bien sûr que si. Sinon il ne serait pas resté le week-end où on était là.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il tient à moi.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est tout à fait commun qu'un inconnu vous raconte sa vie en vous consolant dans votre lit pendant une nuit entière.

\- Arrête le sarcasme.

\- Arrête la stupidité. Evidemment qu'il tient à toi, ça nous a presque crevé les yeux à Scott et moi. Je pense par contre que ton problème c'est de savoir à quel point tu tiens à lui. »

#

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivent avec cinq minutes de différence dans leur salle d'examen, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'une vingtaine d'étudiants les séparent. Peter se contente donc de regarder le dos de Stiles à quelques mètres de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'asseoir. Heureusement, il a une place attribuée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à rester concentré si son ex-ami avait été juste devant lui.

Cependant, il doit quand même lui parler.

Son aîné a royalement ignoré les quelques messages qu'il a eu le courage de lui envoyer pendant la deuxième semaine. Ce n'était pourtant pas des SMS accusateurs ou agressifs. Il lui demandait juste de l'appeler ou de lui dire s'il allait bien, mais aucune réponse. Et maintenant qu'il a pu l'apercevoir, il s'est rendu compte que Stiles a un peu maigri et qu'il semble un peu trop tendu pour les examens. Les deux meilleurs de la promotion savent parfaitement qu'ils vont réussir. L'enjeu ici est de voir s'ils vont pouvoir échapper à l'année prochaine en atteignant les 85% de réussite.

Peter ne voit pas le temps passer et ne vérifie pas sa montre une seule fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son devoir. En deuxième. Stiles est sorti cinq minutes avant lui, et le cadet sait parfaitement qu'il ne le retrouvera pas. Le plus âgé semble prendre un malin plaisir à l'éviter et ça commence un peu à l'énerver, en plus de le rendre triste. Il a réussi pendant ces deux dernières semaines à se persuader que Stiles ne le rejetait pas à cause de sa nature mais du fait qu'il avait dû être choqué par la révélation et par le fait qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé de lui-même. Mais l'attitude que son ex-ami lui montre aujourd'hui le fait douter. On ne tient pas rancœur à ce point à quelqu'un qui avait trop peur de vous avouer une vérité qui risquait de détruire un début de relation, si ? Est-ce qu'en plus d'être un menteur et un traître, Stiles a ajouté à la liste de ses défauts qu'il est un lâche ? Ou est-ce que son aîné est trop arrogant pour penser qu'un jeune adulte en plein doute ne mérite pas son attention ?

Le plus jeune passe sa semaine entre ses examens étrangement faciles et ses questions douloureusement épineuses. Puis le vendredi soir, alors qu'il allait partir pour le QG, il entend quelqu'un derrière sa porte. Il reconnait sa respiration, ses battements de cœur, mais il attend que l'autre fasse le premier geste. Et après d'interminables secondes, il le fait en donnant de légers coups contre la porte. Comme s'il espérait qu'il n'entendrait pas. « _Dommage pour toi_ » pense Peter, alors qu'il ouvre pour voir Stiles dans l'entrebâillement.

Stiles qui a passé la semaine à sentir les regards de Peter sur lui, et à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas l'observer en retour. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le mépris ou l'indifférence dans ses yeux, et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas qu'il _sache_. L'aîné a déjà suffisamment de problèmes à avoir compris son nouveau secret, il n'aurait pas voulu que son ex-ami l'apprenne lui aussi avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui en parler. Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'il est allé chez lui ce soir.

« Salut.

\- Salut. »

Aucun des deux ne sait comment relancer ces dialogues sans fin qu'ils avaient deux semaines auparavant. Trop de questions et de reproches semblent peser entre eux pour ça.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages.

\- J'ai désactivé mon téléphone.

\- Pendant deux semaines ?

\- Trois. Je ne l'ai pas encore rallumé. »

En fait, Stiles a peur de ce qu'il pourrait recevoir comme messages s'il ose le réactiver. Entre Peter, Isaac et Lydia, il ne sait pas lequel des trois est le plus terrifiant, parce que le premier est imprévisible, le deuxième trop têtu et la dernière une véritable furie. Evidemment, c'est de sa faute s'ils sont tous dans cet état, mais le plus âgé n'a pas encore trouvé la force de leur faire face. Enfin, il commence avec son camarade de master.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Savoir si tu allais bien. »

Le cœur de Stiles a raté un battement, mais il essaie de ne pas y faire attention. Se donner de faux espoirs pourrait être bien trop fatal pour qu'il ne se laisse aller.

« Ah, je vois. Et bien… euh… ça va. Et toi ?

\- Je pourrais aller mieux. Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Pour… parler avec toi ?

\- Comme ça ? »

Peter désigne leur situation, lui dedans, Stiles dehors et un espace assez important les séparant. Est-ce que le plus âgé fait exprès d'être aussi loin de lui ? Est-ce qu'il a peur ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer. »

Le cadet roule des yeux et s'efface, offrant ainsi à Stiles l'opportunité de s'avancer dans l'appartement et prouvant qu'il n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Il va même s'asseoir sur son canapé pendant que son camarade ferme la porte et le rejoint, mais toujours avec cet espace entre eux. Et Peter en a tellement marre de faire des suppositions sur ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son ex-ami qu'il ne tient plus.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur pour que tu restes aussi éloigné de moi ? »

Stiles sursaute et fixe ensuite ses yeux dans les siens. Le plus jeune peut y lire beaucoup de confusion et d'hésitation, mais aussi ce qu'il a suggéré et il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait cet effet. Il serre un peu les dents, et le plus âgé semble le remarquer vu qu'il précise :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. J'ai peur de ta réaction, en fait.

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- J'ai un truc à te dire.

\- Ça doit être important.

\- Pour moi, oui.

\- Est-ce que ça va m'énerver ?

\- Possible.

-Est-ce que ça va me rendre heureux ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Est-ce que je vais te perdre ? »

Leurs yeux ne sont plus que deux mélanges d'émotions intenses dont celle qui prédomine est l'appréhension. Et toute la tension semble émaner de Stiles. Parce que Peter peut être tellement incontrôlable qu'il ne sait pas comment il va réagir. Et s'il le rejetait ? le frappait ? l'insultait ? Le plus âgé a déjà connu ça et il ne veut pas recommencer à être haï.

Mais après tout, il ne sera tranquille que lorsqu'il aura une réponse.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

 **Vous avez la haine un peu là non ? Un peu moins si je vous dis que je n'ai pas fait exprès mais que quand je suis arrivée ici j'avais mon quota ? :D**

 **Bref, je vous adore et je vous dis à mercredi prochain ^^**


	12. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu

**Aaaaaller. Parce que je suis une folle et que j'ai foi en mon envie d'écrire, je posterai désormais deux chapitres par semaine : un le samedi et un le mercredi.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 11 :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La réaction de Peter est comme Stiles le pensait : imprévisible. Il hausse d'abord les sourcils en même temps que sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement, puis son visage redevient presque calme, avant de devenir sombre. Et Stiles n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'il lui répond :

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. »

Et comme son cadet qui a dû faire des déductions pour parvenir à des conclusions aussi aberrantes, l'aîné comprend que Peter croit qu'il ne l'aime pas pour qui il est mais ce qu'il est. Et c'est tellement triste que Stiles se retient de lui faire un câlin. L'autre doit cruellement manquer de confiance en lui pour qu'une telle hypothèse soit plausible dans sa tête. Alors le plus âgé accroche fermement son regard et met toute la sincérité qu'il peut dans sa réponse.

« Si. Je ne l'avais juste pas encore remarqué.

\- Bizarrement après que tu ais appris pour mon alter-ego.

\- Ce que tu fais avec les Avengers n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Juste… »

Stiles se prend le front entre ses deux mains avant de continuer. Il ne pensait pas que la discussion tournerait dans ce sens.

« Ecoute, je sais ce que je ressens, pourquoi et pour qui. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce que toi tu ressens. »

Peter se fige à cette phrase, comme s'il avait oublié que lui aussi à son mot à dire dans l'histoire.

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

\- Tu débarque après trois semaines de silence, comment veux-tu que j'y ai songé une minute ?

\- Donc c'est non ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ! »

Stiles ne supporte pas le manque de réponse de Peter, parce que lui, ça fait deux semaines qu'il essayait de comprendre et que lorsqu'il a finalement mis le doigt sur ce qu'il ressent, ça a été comme un immense feu d'artifice. Dangereux, mais magnifique. Et depuis, il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Alors il comble l'espace qui les séparent, attrape le col de Peter et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il essaie de faire passer sa peur, son envie, sa tristesse à travers ce simple geste, mais Peter ne réagit pas. Pas tout de suite. Après les quelques secondes d'étonnement cependant, il bouge un peu lui aussi et sa main vient attraper le bas du sweat de Stiles. C'est doux et timide, et le plus vieux a la sensation que son cœur explose dans sa cage thoracique.

Sauf que lorsqu'ils se séparent, Stiles voit la confusion sur le visage de Peter. On dirait que l'autre homme hésite entre considérer ça comme le plus merveilleux cadeau de Noël ou comme la pire des trahisons. Et c'est tellement douloureux de voir que son cadet ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il ressent pour lui que le plus âgé n'attend pas de voir sa réaction. Il prend son sac et sort, redoutant de partir dans des conditions encore pires. Et surtout, surtout, il ne veut pas que Peter voit à quel point ça l'affecte. Stiles prend son téléphone, le rallume et décide que s'il n'a pas de nouvelles de son camarade – mais que sont-ils finalement ? – d'ici le lendemain soir, il considèrera qu'ils n'ont plus rien à se dire.

* * *

« Stilinski, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Stiles se lève et vient faire face à ses collègues devant le tableau. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il montre des images qui soutiennent son raisonnement.

« Donc pour toi, c'est l'oncle ?

\- Oui Shérif. Il faut juste un mandat pour vérifier qu'il a bien l'alliance de sa sœur et on pourra l'arrêter.

\- Beau travail. Aller, O'Brien et Holland avec moi. On va l'arrêter.

\- Oui Shérif. »

Stiles voit Jordan Parrish partir avec deux de ses collègues alors que lui démonte son installation et retourne à son bureau. Adjoint des recherches, ça claque non ? C'est Parrish qui lui a proposé le poste quand il est rentré de New York quelques semaines plus tôt, et le jeune homme n'a pas refusé. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il cherchait justement une distraction à sa vie sentimentale désastreuse ? Peter n'avait pas repris contact, et Stiles n'a d'ailleurs plus aucune nouvelle de lui mais c'est bien mieux comme ça. Pour oublier quelqu'un, rien de meilleur que le sevrage complet. Scott et Isaac n'ont pas arrêté de le harceler et de lui dire à quel point il est stupide de réagir comme ça, mais il a réussi à ne pas les écouter pour une fois.

Peter est ce qu'il appelle le passé et il n'aura de toute façon aucune raison de le recroiser un jour. Ils ont tous les deux eu 93/100 à leurs examens, ce qui veut dire pas de cours l'année prochaine et une vie entière devant eux. Bon, il reste encore la thèse mais Stiles préfère pour l'instant s'occuper l'esprit avec les affaires de meurtre et d'incidents criminels qui se déroulent dans sa ville. Parce que Beacon Hills a beau avoir eu les pires moments de sa vie, elle a aussi eu les plus beaux. Comme toutes les choses qui se sont passées dans sa vie, rien n'a été clair ou sombre. Il y a toujours eu une nuance de positif et de négatif dans chaque moment et dans chaque personne, et c'est apparemment comme ça que se passe la vie de tout le monde.

« Allo ? »

Stiles décroche mécaniquement l'appareil téléphonique, habitué à ce que ses collègues lui demandent de faire des recherches sur leurs dossiers en cours. Sauf que ce n'est pas un policier à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Salut Stiles. Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir pour me voir s'il te plaît ?

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Regarde tes mails, et ensuite répond-moi de nouveau. »

Le jeune policier fait ce qu'il lui dit, une boule d'appréhension lui pesant sur l'estomac. Quand enfin il voit de quoi son interlocuteur veut parler, il reprend le combiné.

« C'est quoi ça ?

\- La maison de tes frères.

\- Oui, je te parle de la fille qui est devant.

\- Oh. Elle s'appelle Kate. Et elle adore mettre le feu aux bâtiments. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Stiles regarde l'horloge murale avec panique. 16h35. Pile l'heure à laquelle Scott et Isaac sont tous les deux chez eux pour faire leur changement de garde. Et ils risquent de finir brûlés vifs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Qu'on aille se promener toi et moi.

\- Qui me dit que ta folle derrière ne fera pas quand même ce qu'elle a prévu.

\- Parce qu'elle et moi avons un arrangement.

 **-** Ça fait un mois et demi que je t'ai enlevé ton argent, comment tu la paies ?

\- En promesses, Stiles. Mais je t'expliquerai tout quand on sera en marche. Sors maintenant. »

La ligne coupe et laisse le jeune homme désespéré. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il retombe dans ce genre de situation ? Il ne se fait aucune illusion quant à ce qu'il va se passer s'il sort et qu'il rejoint son correspondant. Ça sera douloureux, extrêmement pénible, et peut-être même que l'autre voudra le tuer. Mais est-ce qu'il a le choix ? Va-t-il sacrifier Scott et Isaac, ses FRERES, pour avoir la vie sauve ?

Stiles soupire et range alors toutes ses affaires, laissant sa plaque et son arme dans les tiroirs. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui fournisse des armes contre lui ! Puis il attrape son vrai blouson, pas celui de la police, et sort dans l'air chaud de Californie. Sur le parking, une Mercedes l'attend, Jackson posé contre sa portière passager. Alors qu'il avance vers lui, Stiles peut voir un sourire sincère étirer les lèvres de son ennemi. Ce dernier lui embrasse la joue quand il est assez prêt et Stiles fait tout pour retenir un mouvement de recul. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation.

« Alors Trésor, je t'ai manqué ?

\- Tu as dit qu'on allait se promener.

\- Quelle impatience ! Après toi… »

Le jeune policier monte dans la voiture et sursaute quand Jackson s'assoit devant le volant. Ce dernier lui sourit, toujours aussi gentiment, comme s'ils étaient amis – ou plus, et c'est ce qui terrifie Stiles.

« On va juste faire un petit détour et ensuite on pourra rouler tranquillement.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Tu verras. »

Et à ces mots, les portières se verrouillent et Stiles sent l'angoisse monter – il est pris au piège, il ne peut plus s'échapper et il sait qu'il va souffrir – sauf qu'elle est remplacée cinq minutes plus tard par l'hystérie paniquée. Ils viennent de passer devant la maison des McCall. Elle est en flammes, le feu dévorant le toit alors que les pompiers essaient de lancer de l'eau pour éteindre l'incendie.

« Non ! Espèce de salopard ! T'avais dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas ! s'acharne Stiles en essayant de sortir de la voiture.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Surtout que je lui avais promis qu'elle pourrait se venger de McCall.

\- Je te déteste ! » hurle le prisonnier quand il se jette sur le conducteur pour tenter de lui arracher les yeux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sauf que Jackson avait prévu cette réaction et qu'il n'a qu'à asperger le visage de Stiles avec une petite bombe de gaz pour le rendre aussitôt beaucoup moins virulent.

« Qu'est-ce… que… c'est ?

\- Un sédatif. J'ai besoin que tu sois gentil pour encore une heure et demie. Dors Stiles. Tout va bien se passer. »

* * *

« Monsieur Parker. »

Peter relève la tête de son ordinateur pour poser les yeux sur son téléphone. Normalement, JARVIS ne communique jamais avec lui via son portable. Il a pour habitude de héler les personnes en plein milieu des couloirs, avec les haut-parleurs centraux. Le jeune homme prend donc son mobile et le déverrouille pour accéder à ses informations.

Tout d'abord, il ne comprend pas. Puis, il s'énerve, à la limite de la rage. Et finalement, il jette tous ses appareils électroniques sur le canapé, poussé par de la terreur pure.

Il fait un bond pour rejoindre la sortie du salon, bousculant au passage Tony qui venait le voir. Mais il s'en fiche. Plus rien ne compte pour lui en-dehors de courir vers ce foutu hangar à l'autre bout de la tour et de monter dans le Quinjet. Heureusement que Clint lui a montré les manœuvres de base, parce que sinon, il devrait faire le voyage par lui-même et ce serait beaucoup plus fatiguant. En une minute, les moteurs ont chauffé et Peter est aux commandes, faisant décoller l'appareil et inscrivant les coordonnées auxquelles il veut aller. Le GPS annonce cinq heures et demies de vol.

Peter ne le supportera sûrement pas. CINQ HEURES ? Dans cet avion, à imaginer tous les pires scénarios du monde ? C'est pire que de la torture !

« Junior, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Tony résonne bizarrement dans l'habitacle mais elle arrive à réconforter le plus jeune. Il se surprend à voir voler l'Iron Man sur son flanc gauche et décide qu'un peu de compagnie ne sera pas de refus pour échapper à la folie. Il trouve le bouton qui ouvre la rampe arrière et l'active. En moins d'une minute, Stark est à bord et son armure est rangée dans le ventre de l'appareil. Il se penche au-dessus de l'épaule de son protégé et lui montre un bouton. Peter reconnait le pilote automatique et comprend qu'il va devoir parler avec son mentor. Quand la trajectoire est assurée, il fait apparaître les différents dossiers que JARVIS surveille pour lui.

« Jackson est revenu et il a emmené Stiles. Il a aussi fait brûler la maison des McCall.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quatre heures.

\- Pourquoi autant de temps avant…

\- Parce que la disparition de Stiles n'a pas été signalée avant. Son chef pensait sûrement qu'il était sur le lieu de l'incendie et la famille pensait sûrement qu'il travaillait encore. Et cet enfoiré en a profité pour avoir de l'avance sur nous. Je ne… je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de lui faire mais… mais… »

Peter s'assoit lourdement sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains et les coudes sur les genoux. Tony s'accroupit devant lui et pose doucement une main sur son épaule.

Il comprend tout ce que le jeune lui a dit parce que la totalité des Avengers ont su quels étaient les problèmes personnels de Peter deux semaines plus tôt. Quand il avait failli se faire tuer en mission parce qu'il réfléchissait trop à Stiles, Steve avait dû être sévère : ils n'étaient pas sortis de la salle d'interrogatoire avant que Peter ne crache le morceau.

Tous les morceaux en fait.

Que Stiles l'aimait. Ses doutes quant à la vérité de ses sentiments. Ce que lui-même ressentait. A quel point il se sentait inutile. Combien il préférait veiller sur lui de loin pour éviter de le mettre dans les dangers qu'eux rencontraient souvent. Combien il souffrait de cette séparation.

Parler avait fait un bien fou à Peter, qui avait ensuite décidé de demander des conseils à tous ses proches, qui eux-mêmes avaient ensuite discuté entre eux et avec d'autres de sujets plus ou moins proches mais bref. Tous les Avengers savent que Peter a des problèmes relationnels avec un de ses camarades de master, et Tony est l'un des mieux informés.

« Tu nous as dit que Stiles est fort et courageux. Il ne va pas mourir Peter.

\- Et si c'était pire que ça ? »

Parce que Peter sait que Jackson n'est pas du genre à juste planter un couteau dans le cœur de quelqu'un avant de l'abandonner sur le bas-côté. Non, Jackson est plutôt du genre à enlever ongle par ongle, doigt par doigt et membre par membre. Dans quel état est-ce qu'il va retrouver Stiles ?

* * *

 **Au fait, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'y répondrai quand le site arrêtera de buguer mais sachez qu'elles me donnent très envie de continuer :D**

 **A mercredi :)**


	13. Le hangar

**Peace les gens c'est... non ? Je me calme ? Ok, ok ^^**

 **Donc, voici la suite :D**

* * *

Le craquement a résonné dans tout le hangar, en même temps que son hurlement.

« Rappelle-toi mon ange, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me pousser de la trajectoire du bus, et c'est pour ça que tu as fini avec une jambe cassée. Très chevaleresque, c'est ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez toi. »

Stiles vient à peine de se réveiller, mais ses cheveux lui collent déjà le front et la nuque à cause de la sueur. Il a tellement mal. Il a l'impression que Jackson a sauté à pieds joints sur sa jambe et qu'elle est fracturée à plusieurs endroits. Au moins, son geôlier sait qu'il ne pourra pas s'enfuir.

« Et donc, Trésor, je nous ai amené ici pour qu'on discute. Il me semble que tu as des choses à me dire, comme la raison pour laquelle je suis ruiné. »

Mais Stiles ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas, et il n'a plus rien à perdre à présent. Il sait déjà que l'autre va lui enlever la vie, il aimerait juste que ce soit sans douleur et rapidement. Sauf que ça n'a pas l'air d'être dans les intentions de Jackson, qui le gifle avec force.

« Il me semblait qu'on avait un accord, toi et moi.

\- T'as envoyé Isaac à l'hôpital, proteste-t-il faiblement.

\- Pour une foulure du poignet.

\- Fracture.

\- C'est pareil.

\- T'as rompu le contrat. »

Les yeux de son ennemi lancent des éclairs et il revient appuyer sur la plaie ouverte avec son pied, regardant Stiles se tordre de douleur et haleter.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, sweetheart. JE décide et TU obéis. »

Son prisonnier ne répond rien, trop occupé à serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir. Stiles a la sensation de baigner dans la souffrance. Tout son corps lui envoie des décharges, et son tibia est comme une bombe à pulsation électromagnétique. Mais une autre sensation le ramène directement au hangar.

« Enlève ta main Jackson.

\- Tu sais très bien que non.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand c'est comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu préfères quand je ne me laisse pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

En réponse, des doigts froids viennent caresser sa hanche, seul morceau de peau visible en dehors de ses mains et de son visage. Jackson le regarde avec une certitude terrifiante dans le regard.

« Ce que j'aime, trésor, c'est quand tu es à moi. »

* * *

« Arrête de tourner en rond. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- J'arrive pas à me calmer.

\- Tu as vérifié pour McCall et Lahey ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pour les autres ?

\- Argent, Mahealani et les Boyd vont bien.

\- Et…

\- Tony ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais depuis ce foutu Quinjet ! »

La colère déforme les traits de Peter, presque autant que la tristesse, la culpabilité et l'angoisse. Il n'ose pas imaginer à quel point Stiles doit être en train de souffrir en ce moment, alors que lui doit attendre dans cet avion qu'ils arrivent enfin à lui. Dans trois heures. Ils n'ont fait qu'à peine la moitié et Peter ne la supporte déjà plus. Cette attente interminable pendant laquelle il invente comment aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait dit oui tout de suite à Stiles. Quel imbécile ! "Le protéger à distance", comme si 4700km suffiraient à l'éloigner du danger, alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'accentuer le temps qu'il mettrait pour être auprès de lui.

« Tu as un plan ?

\- Entrer dans le bâtiment, récupérer Stiles et repartir.

\- Et Jackson ? »

Peter serre les poings mais se rappelle qu'il est un Avengers.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper s'il te plaît ? Si c'est moi… je risque de le tuer. »

Tony soupire mais acquiesce doucement de la tête. Lui-même a eu beaucoup de mal à pardonner à toutes les personnes qui lui avaient un jour fait du mal, alors il est heureux que Peter ne tombe pas dans ce cercle destructeur.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur destination.

* * *

Stiles ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouvé suspendu à un crochet, en plein milieu du hangar. Des menottes lui lacèrent les poignets à cause de son propre poids et sa fracture est accentuée par des chaînes qui tirent sur ses jambes avant de le rattacher au sol. Il ne peut pas bouger. S'il essaie de se balancer, l'acier bloque sa cheville et le mouvement lui donne l'impression d'être écartelé. Alors il ne fait pas un mouvement, à part celui de respirer. Et encore, parce qu'il doit prendre appui sur ses poignets pour se hisser et débloquer sa cage thoracique à CHAQUE FOIS.

Plus le temps passe et moins Stiles a d'énergie à donner pour survivre.

Une nouvelle brûlure le réveille et il ouvre difficilement les yeux, la respiration sifflante. Jackson a dans sa main un couteau dont perle du sang, et Stiles comprend que ça va être son nouveau jouet pour l'heure qui va suivre.

« Tu sais que tu m'appartiens, mon ange. Alors je peux te marquer.

\- Non, arrive à croasser le captif. Va-t'en. »

Son geôlier se rapproche avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et de l'embrasser. La sensation dégoûte Stiles, juste avant qu'un hoquet de stupeur ne sorte de sa bouche. Puis il gémit très faiblement et un gargouillis remonte dans sa gorge. C'est seulement après ça que Jackson retire le couteau de son ventre. Cette ordure a réussi à viser entre tous les organes vitaux. Et il va recommencer.

* * *

Peter reprend le contrôle de l'engin avec empressement et Tony ne peut pas qualifier leur atterrissage de doux. De toute façon, il n'en prend pas le temps, se dépêchant d'enfiler l'armure alors que Peter se précipite déjà dehors, attiré par la lumière qui brille à l'intérieur d'une vieille ferme abandonnée. Et l'adulte espère sincèrement que Stiles est vivant, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment doué pour consoler les jeunes adultes en mal d'amour.

* * *

Stiles n'arrive plus à ouvrir les yeux. Ils sont trop lourds et ils demandent trop d'énergie pour ce qu'ils lui apportent. Par contre, il ne sent plus ses poignets, sûrement parce qu'ils n'ont plus de circulation sanguine. Pour le confirmer, Stiles sent un liquide poisseux couler sur ses avant-bras.

Il n'en peut plus.

Son sang coule partout, que ce soit sur ses bras, sur son torse, de sa jambe, de sa hanche. Toutes les parties de son corps sont meurtries, même le dos n'a pas pu y échapper. Et il n'a plus la force de tirer sur ses liens d'acier pour soulever ses épaules et permettre à de minuscules bouffées d'air d'oxygéner ses poumons.

Il n'a plus ni l'énergie, ni la volonté de vivre.

C'est devenu tellement dur de grappiller quelques secondes… Il est vraiment désolé pour Mélissa qu'il endeuillera pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Il est aussi triste de se dire qu'il n'a pas pu dire au revoir à ses frères, mais également soulagé parce qu'il ne leurs survivra pas. Il n'aura pas à se rappeler chaque souvenir partagé en étant seul. Et il s'en veut mais son corps est devenu tellement, tellement lourd…

Sauf que Jackson continue de le martyriser, bien qu'il ait laissé de côté les lames pour l'instant.

« Trésor, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mourir ? susurre-t-il dans son oreille. Evidemment, ce sera le grand final mais il y a encore du temps avant ça. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime.

\- Ecarte-toi, ordonne soudain une voix provenant du fond du hangar.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Et t'es qui toi ? »

Stiles veut soudain ouvrir ses yeux. Il DOIT les ouvrir. Qu'importe la lourdeur de ses paupières et ses maigres réserves, il concentre toute sa force vers ces zones et parvient péniblement à apercevoir son environnement. Il ne sait pas comment réagir quand sa vue confirme ce qu'il a entendu : Peter est là. Et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir rire :

« Ecarte-toi de lui. Je ne te le dirais pas une troisième fois. »

Stiles n'a jamais entendu autant de haine et de froideur dans une voix, même lorsque son père interpellait des tueurs en séries. Pour peu, il aurait presque peur de son camarade de classe. Mais il est aussi assez heureux de le voir : il ne mourra pas seul.

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordre. »

Stiles sent un léger courant d'air frais, juste avant qu'une douleur effroyable ne lui paralyse tout le côté gauche. Il ne peut s'empêcher de hurler malgré sa faiblesse et des larmes viennent lui brûler les yeux. Il a déjà trop supporté, trop de souffrance, de torture et d'insultes mais l'enfoiré qui le retient vient en plus d'éclater ses côtes avec son poing, en en brisant au moins deux.

Et arrive le problème majeur, qui ne sont pas les fractures : Stiles ne peut plus respirer.

Il a vaguement senti un morceau d'os se déplacer dans son corps mais maintenant, ses poumons ne fonctionnent plus. S'il a le malheur de bouger un seul millimètre de son torse, il a l'impression qu'une dague le marque au fer rouge de l'intérieur. C'est abominable et le supplice le fait presque tourner de l'œil. Il sent qu'il a le poumon gauche perforé, mais en tant qu'optimiste, il se dit qu'il a de la chance : ça aurait pu être le cœur.

Stiles aurait préféré que ce soit le cœur.

Soudain, deux bras lui enserrent la cage thoracique, le faisant gémir de douleur. « _C'est moi_ » entend-il vaguement avant que les chaînes autour de ses chevilles ne deviennent plus lourdes. Il veut hurler mais sa gorge ne fonctionne plus, et il a de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Puis il sent un froid glacial dans son dos, et comprend qu'il est allongé par terre. Quelqu'un est en train d'appeler son prénom, mais il ne reconnaît pas la voix, ne veut pas faire l'effort de reconnaître. Tout est si flou et le silence commence à dominer son monde, en même temps que le noir absolu.

« Stiles, entend-il au creux de son oreille, ne me laisse pas maintenant. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Ça a toujours été toi, Peter. » parvient-il à souffler juste avant que la tension dans son corps ne se relâche.

* * *

« STILES ! »

Le cri de détresse de Peter percute Stark juste après qu'il ait réussi à mettre Jackson K.O. Il laisse le corps dans un coin et rejoint précipitamment son protégé, avant de se figer devant la scène. Stiles repose dans les bras de son ami qui essaie par tous les moyens de le faire réagir ou de voir au moins s'il est vivant. Tony scanne le corps et détecte un faible battement de cœur, alors il reprend ses esprits et décide de gérer la situation.

« Peter, il est vivant. »

Le visage de l'interpellé est brouillé par des larmes et par la panique qu'il ressent, mais cette simple phrase a réussi à lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Ce serait tellement cruel qu'il ne soit arrivé à temps que pour voir son ami mourir dans ses bras…

« Utilise tes fils pour soutenir la fracture de sa jambe droite. Je préviens les urgences les plus proches et ensuite on monte dans le Quinjet. Je pilote, tu le tiens. Tu continueras de ressouder quelques plaies en route. Aller. »

Le plus jeune l'écoute et s'en remet totalement à lui, perdu par l'intensité des émotions ressenties. Il doit sauver Stiles, c'est la seule chose qu'il a en tête. Alors une fois la jambe remise en place et maintenue par une toile solide, il amène son ami dans l'engin volant et l'allonge par terre, se posant en tailleurs près de lui. Il ne remarque pas Tony qui dépose un corps à l'autre bout de l'appareil, ni quand ils décollent. Ses yeux n'arrivent pas à quitter le corps de Stiles. Il a tellement de blessures, d'hématomes et de sang…

Il n'y a que peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte. Et il ne sera pas indemne.

* * *

 **A saaaaaaameeeeeediiiiiii :***

 **Je vous aime ! xD**


	14. L'hôpital

**Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'adoooooore poster les chapitres et maintenant je me réveille le matin et je suis là : "Mais ! On est samedi ! ON EST SAMEDIIIIII ! Je peux enfin le poster !" xD**

 **Bref, bonne lecture :***

* * *

Tony Stark se demande pourquoi le coin de son écran brille en rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il clique sur la fenêtre en question et que JARVIS ne lui fasse un rapport complet. Il ne sait juste pas qui a pu faire une telle chose. Sauf que Tony est un minimum intelligent et il sait qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui aurait pu causer de tels dégâts.

Et elle va s'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

Stiles est au paradis.

C'est la seule explication possible qu'il peut y avoir pour décrire sa situation. Il ne sent plus rien, aucune douleur, aucune gêne, aucune lourdeur nulle part. Il n'est plus dans le hangar avec Jackson, seulement dans une pièce d'une blancheur infinie. Et il voit deux touffes de cheveux, l'une brune et l'autre châtain, accompagnées de visages qu'il n'espérait plus jamais revoir.

Scott et Isaac sont à côté de lui, l'un à gauche et l'autre à droite, ayant chacun une de ses mains dans la leur.

C'est tellement invraisemblable qu'il pourrait rire. Si seulement il se souvenait de comment fonctionne ses cordes vocales. A moins qu'il n'en ait plus ? Peut-être que les anges n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ce serait drôlement embêtant pour Stiles, qui n'a jamais cessé de parler, mais il pourrait s'en accommoder, vu que ses frères sont avec lui. Puis entre une personne qui le fait douter.

Si elle est là, il y a forcément un problème.

Soit elle est morte elle aussi, et rien que d'y penser son cœur se serre violemment. Ça ne peut pas être comme ça. NON. Elle a trop de choses à accomplir dans leur monde pour être partie aussi tôt. Et en y réfléchissant bien, lui aussi avait beaucoup d'idées à réaliser, alors ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il soit mort.

Soit ils sont tous vivants. Et cette révélation paraît magnifique et très douloureuse en même temps pour le jeune adulte. S'ils sont vraiment sur Terre, en vie, tous ensemble, c'est qu'ils pourront de nouveau traverser des périodes de joie et de tristesse. La perspective fait peur à Stiles, parce qu'en vingt-cinq année de vie, ce qui prédomine est la souffrance. Il ne veut pas que les prochaines décennies se passent comme les premières. Il veut du bonheur, de la tranquillité et de l'amour.

Voilà pourquoi voir Peter dans cette chambre lui paraît irréaliste. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Les deux personnes qui dormaient sur son lit relèvent soudain la tête et la troisième fronce les sourcils. Tous regardent les écrans à côté de son lit puis posent de nouveau leurs yeux sur lui. Ils voient qu'il est réveillé, et il essaie de comprendre ce qu'ils lui disent, mais aucun son ne sort de leurs bouches. Et quand Isaac secoue sa main, il ne la sent pas.

L'angoisse monte un peu plus, en même temps que son imagination d'hyperactif invente des possibilités.

Peut-être qu'il a trop de sédatifs dans le sang. Ou alors il ne sent rien parce que Jackson l'a abimé. Il aurait pu lui casser une vertèbre et le rendre tétraplégique. Ou juste lui couper les oreilles et lui brûler le bout des doigts. Est-ce qu'au moins il n'est pas en train d'halluciner ?

Et la question se pose légitimement quand Stiles sent et voit Peter l'embrasser.

Une vague de calme et de tendresse le secoue et il a l'impression de respirer à nouveau, juste après que Peter se soit légèrement éloigné.

« Stiles. »

Enfin, il entend quelque chose. Et son prénom prononcé par son camarade avec cette intonation est sûrement la chose la plus adorable qu'il voulait écouter en premier. Peter passe son pouce sur ses joues et peut-être que Stiles pleurait. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir cru être mort lui a fait tellement peur qu'il était en état de choc. Mais il est bel et bien vivant, et son corps se rappelle à lui tandis qu'il grimace.

Tout son côté gauche est douloureux. Sauf que c'est une douleur sourde, que Stiles arrive à supporter contrairement à celles du hangar. Il est sain et sauf, avec les personnes les plus importantes autour de lui.

« Vous… le feu ?

\- On a réussi à sortir par derrière et les pompiers sont arrivés avant que l'incendie ne brûle le toit. Ils ont dit que c'était toi qui avait appelé. »

Stiles ne peut qu'acquiescer, retrouvant doucement toutes les sensations. Oui, il a pensé à contacter les pompiers avant de rejoindre Jackson, dans l'éventualité où il se comporterait en parfait connard, comme les autres fois.

« Jackson ?

\- Arrêté et condamné. Perpétuité pour cruauté criminelle, trafic de stupéfiants et… hum... »

Scott ne sait pas s'il doit continuer. Il n'est pas sûr que son frère soit au courant, et le lui dire à peine cinq minutes après son réveil lui paraît un peu brusque. Sauf que Stiles lui demande de continuer, sachant parfaitement qu'il veut tout savoir tout de suite, pour pouvoir faire son deuil.

« Viol. »

Le mot est lâché à contrecœur par Peter, qui doit serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage. Quand les infirmières lui en ont parlé, il a cru qu'il allait égorger Jackson. Puis il s'est rappelé que la prison pour les violeurs est bien pire que la mort, et il est satisfait par ça. Pour Stiles, c'est autre chose. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'ils finiraient comme ça Jackson et lui. Malgré lui, un creux se forme dans son estomac et il essaie de ne pas pleurer. Isaac le voit et s'empresse de le prendre dans ses bras, alors que Scott lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Seul Peter ne semble pas réellement comprendre la réaction des trois frères, et Stiles sait qu'il devra un jour tout lui révéler. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en a pas la force.

« Il est réveillé ? »

Une infirmière rentre et s'occupe ensuite de tous les côtés médicaux. Stiles apprend qu'il est resté inconscient pendant presque une semaine, que Scott et Isaac ne sont arrivés que deux jours plus tôt et que Peter n'a pas arrêté de le veiller depuis qu'il l'a emmené aux urgences. Il sait également qu'il avait une fracture ouverte du tibia droit, des plaies critiques sur tout le torse, deux côtes gauches fêlées et une cassée, le poumon gauche perforé et une hémorragie interne. Heureusement, tout a été soigné depuis, grâce à cinq ou six heures au bloc opératoire, mais sa guérison complète prendra un mois au minimum en-dehors de la fracture. Sa jambe est plâtrée, il a une interdiction de se lever avant le surlendemain pour ne pas dessouder les côtes et des bandages couvrent tout son corps.

Mais il est vivant et chaque personne dans la pièce mesure la chance qu'ils ont eu d'avoir ce miracle.

* * *

Le problème, c'est que la révélation "Jackson" arrive plus tôt que prévue et fait bien plus de mal que ce que Stiles aurait pu penser.

Il se lève après un déjeuner pour prendre sa première vraie douche depuis son entrée à l'hôpital, deux semaines plus tôt. Il réussit à aller jusque dans la salle de bain en s'appuyant sur tous les meubles – et avec l'autorisation de son infirmière évidemment, hein. Puis il allume l'eau et enlève tant bien que mal son haut, parce que même si ses côtes ne peuvent plus se dessouder, elles sont encore douloureuses. D'ailleurs, sans même enlever les bandages, il voit les grandes traces violettes qui tournent au jaune sur son côté gauche. C'est vraiment moche, et Stiles espère que d'ici trois semaines elles seront parties. C'est presque déjà l'été à New York normalement et la chaleur mériterait qu'il fasse des plongeons dans une piscine.

Il se tourne ensuite pour faire dos au miroir et voir jusqu'où elles s'étendent, et tout bascule.

Peter, lui, entre dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard, et quand il entend couler l'eau, il se réjouit de savoir que son ami gagne peu à peu de l'indépendance. Il se pose alors sur le lit et attend qu'il ait fini, parce que s'il l'a déjà vu en pyjama masculin – c'est-à-dire T-shirt et caleçon – et en tenue d'hôpital – une espèce de robe de chambre assez courte –, il ne l'a pas encore vu nu. Et il sent que ce serait problématique.

Depuis qu'il l'a embrassé le jour de son réveil, ils s'en sont tenus à de léger frôlement de mains, et si Peter était honnête, il avouerait qu'il est vraiment frustré par ces non-changements. Il redoute le fait que Stiles ait définitivement fait une croix sur ces sentiments pendant ce mois d'éloignement et franchement, ça l'embêterait parce que lui-même a réalisé qu'il avait du mal à vivre loin de lui. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer, et si d'habitude Stiles n'hésite pas à mettre les deux pieds là où ça dérange, cette fois il semble préférer éviter le sujet.

Soudain, Peter s'arrête de penser pour se focaliser sur ses sens. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et ça vient de la salle d'eau. Il a appris à repérer les battements de cœur de Stiles parce que… parce que ça peut toujours être utile, et ils sont anormalement rapides et saccadés en ce moment. Peut-être que c'est l'eau chaude qui aide à la circulation sanguine, mais Peter préfère vérifier. Avec Stiles, on n'est jamais trop sûr.

« Stiles ? »

Il n'a aucune réponse, alors il se rapproche un peu et toque doucement :

« Tu vas bien ? Je peux entrer ? »

Et quand seul un gémissement lui répond – merci la super ouïe ! – il décide de voir par lui-même en espérant que son ami soit un minimum habillé. En fait, Stiles est totalement habillé en dehors de son T-shirt. Heureusement que l'infirmière a été laxiste et que le brun a pu argumenter comme quoi un pantalon de toile et un haut simple seraient plus pratique pour soigner ses blessures au torse. Sauf que le jeune homme est en position fœtale sur le sol et dos au mur et qu'il tremble comme si un ouragan soufflait.

Peter décide d'y aller en douceur. Il sait que le brusquer peut ramener des souvenirs douloureux à la surface. Il coupe l'eau et s'agenouille devant son ami, puis prend tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, avant de faire des cercles avec ses pouces pour les détendre.

« Stiles, je suis là. Ca va aller, d'accord ? Je sais que tu vas surmonter tout ça.

\- Je peux… je peux pas. »

La voix est sortie tremblante et rauque et écorchée, et Peter aimerait juste le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'endorme et oublie à quel point la vie a été dure pour lui. Mais il sait que son ami doit parler s'il veut un jour aller mieux.

« Je vais t'aider Stiles, même si je ne suis pas forcément le meilleur.

\- Si ! Toi c'est… toi c'est bien. Rien que toi. »

Peter ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement mais il redevient vite sérieux, parce que si l'aveu lui a fait plaisir, Stiles n'est toujours pas remis, et il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- C'est… Jackson. Il a… Il m'a…marqué. »

Le plus jeune sert violemment les dents. Il sait très bien ce que Jackson a fait, et il pensait que Stiles l'avait compris lui aussi. Stiles a eu l'air de comprendre quand on le lui a dit quelques jours plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y réagit que maintenant ?

« Tu restes magnifiques Stiles. Et il ne te fera plus de mal. Il ne peut plus t'approcher maintenant.

\- Il va sortir de prison. Il a trop de contact. Il va sortir et il…

\- Il ne t'approchera plus jamais, le coupe Peter. Je serais là pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je… je suis déjà à lui. »

La phrase sonne étonnamment vraie aux oreilles de Peter et IL. DETESTE. ÇA. Le salopard a une emprise psychologique sur Stiles et le plus jeune sait à quel point ça va être douloureux pour eux deux de lui enlever ça de la tête.

« On était ensemble avant. »

Voilà qui explique tout : la tendance de Stiles à vouloir croire en Jackson même après toutes les horreurs commises, pourquoi il avait bien voulu passer le marché avec lui, pourquoi il était aussi sensible sur le sujet. C'est extrêmement compliqué de voir une personne qu'on aime changer un peu plus chaque jour pour finalement s'éloigner de nous et devenir quelqu'un de totalement inconnu.

« C'était avant, Stiles.

\- Oui mais…

\- Et moi ? »

Peter se mord violemment les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas amener ça maintenant, mais voir Stiles se barricader le cœur de cette façon lui a tordu les entrailles et il NE VEUT PAS que son ami le rejette à cause d'un psychopathe dealer. Pour toute réponse, Stiles se mord les lèvres lui aussi, puis il lâche ses mains et se retourne pour montrer à Peter son dos.

Un "J" géant y a été gravé au couteau.

* * *

 **Je ne tenterai pas de m'échapper discrètement par la porte de derrière pour éviter que les plus fervent d'entre vous (vous vous reconnaîtrez) essaient de m'assassiner, nooooooon... :)**

 **A mercredi ! :P**


	15. Central Park

**Voilà la suiiite :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Stiles proteste vaguement quand Peter lui défait son porte-plâtre, mais il se tait quand il voit son sourire un peu timide mais rayonnant.

« L'infirmière a dit que tu pouvais faire un tour dans les jardins si je t'accompagnais. »

Et le sourire de Stiles reflète ensuite celui de son ami. Cinq jours qu'il rêve de sortir et de respirer l'air pur, pas celui infesté de médicaments qui circule dans le bâtiment. Cinq jours aussi pendant lesquels son ami ne l'a pas lâché, n'a pas arrêté de lui répéter qu'il serait là pour lui et qu'il ferait bien d'arrêter de se plaindre et de plutôt profiter de ce qui l'entourait.

Evidemment, Stiles aurait bien aimé se lever mais il est encore trop faible pour ça, l'incident de la salle de bain l'ayant fatigué plus qu'auparavant – et surtout mentalement – alors il laisse Peter l'aider. Ce dernier l'attrape pas le dessous des bras, comme lorsqu'il l'a détaché du crochet, et Stiles doit serrer un peu des dents pour ne rien dire. Les souvenirs sont revenus petit à petit – alors qu'il aurait préféré les effacer – et il ressent parfois un dégoût de lui-même qui lui donne envie de rejeter tous les autres. Personne ne mérite de côtoyer quelqu'un comme lui, si lâche et si naïf.

Sauf que dans ces moments-là, son ami lui sourit de cette manière qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Un peu de timidité, de tendresse, d'affection et beaucoup de protection dans son regard, qui apaise Stiles et lui assure qu'il mérite d'être là avec eux. Alors il se laisse faire.

Peter pousse le fauteuil vers la sortie qui donne sur les petits jardins que possède l'hôpital. Il n'est pas très grand mais les bâtiments sont arrangés pour créer une cour intérieure pleine de verdure et éloignée de l'agitation urbaine. En cette moitié de mois de juin, Stiles respire un grand coup et son sourire s'épanouit un peu plus.

« Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

\- Quand tu seras guéri.

\- C'est dans deux semaines ! Minimum !

\- Et alors ?

\- Central Park me manque. Et le latte macchiato à la framboise. Et Lydia aussi. Elle me harcèle de messages.

\- Je comprends, mais tant que tu ne peux pas marcher, tu ne bougeras pas de cet hôpital. »

Stiles fait un peu la moue, mais il sait que Peter a raison. Ce serait vraiment bête de prolonger sa condition parce qu'il y a fait des écarts.

« Au fait, tu n'es pas censé être en train de faire ta thèse ? se rappelle-t-il.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de sujet.

\- Moi non plus. C'est dur de trouver ce que l'on veut vraiment, il y a tellement de thèmes possibles...

\- Il y a plein de choses que j'aimerai faire, oui. »

En disant cela, Peter arrête le fauteuil. Ils sont en face d'une petite fontaine et toutes les fleurs autours d'eux sont en éclosion. Le milieu du printemps est d'autant plus radieux qu'il a plu la veille, et le soleil se reflète dans les dernières gouttes. Le plus jeune s'assoit sur le banc à côté de Stiles et il fixe l'eau qui descend en cascade d'étage en étage, suivant son cours sans s'opposer à ce qu'elle est réellement.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse nos thèses ensemble ? »

Le blessé tourne vivement la tête vers son sauveur, agréablement surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Peter serait d'accord et surtout qu'il aurait l'audace de demander. Pas qu'il soit un lâche, mais Stiles le voit plus comme quelqu'un de réservé. Lorsqu'il détache finalement son regard de la fontaine pour le poser sur lui, le plus âgé ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'est plus fort que lui.

L'homme qu'il a sous les yeux est magnifique, fait d'une âme resplendissante et d'un cœur sincère. Peter l'a sauvé de bien des façons, et Stiles est heureux d'avoir des sentiments pour lui.

« Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. En plus, on a toute l'année pour les faire.

\- Exact, lui répond Peter avec le même sourire que le sien. Est-ce que tu as quand même une ou deux idées ?

\- J'aimerais décrypter l'impact d'un phénomène naturel sur les croyances des peuples qui l'entourent.

\- Ce qui me permettrait de disserter sur le phénomène en lui-même et sur la biologie autour.

\- Parfait alors.

\- Parfait oui.

\- Il ne manque plus que de se mettre d'accord sur celui qu'on veut.

\- C'est ça.

\- Ce n'est pas gagné ! »

L'aîné rit légèrement et le sourire de son cadet s'agrandit un peu. Ils vont devoir travailler sur le sujet. Ensemble.

* * *

« Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas ? T'es en béquille avec un panier-repas en équilibre sur ton épaule ! »

Stiles sourit doucement aux protestations de Peter, mais il est déterminé à rester aussi indépendant qu'avant. S'il veut porter leur pique-nique, il le fera, et s'il est trop fatigué par le poids de la bouteille qui est dedans, il le dira à l'autre homme. En attendant, il est en pleine forme et il compte bien faire un peu d'exercice.

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on se pose ?

\- En plein milieu pour avoir du soleil ?

\- J'aime bien ! Ça nous éloigne des arbres et donc de ces foutus écureuils. La dernière fois avec Lydia, il y en a un qui est venu chiper ma tartelette. Ma tartelette quoi ! J'attends tout le long du repas, me disant que le dessert est la meilleure récompense des gourmands, que je vais me faire exploser le ventre en mangeant finalement du beurre avec de la farine, des œufs, du sucre et des fraises et cet enfoiré de rongeur… »

Peter sourit doucement en écoutant Stiles se plaindre, mais il continue de regarder si le panier ne tombe pas ou si son aîné ne tangue pas trop. En fait, il est stressé, et pas que pour ça. Aujourd'hui est le 6 juillet, soit l'anniversaire de Stiles, et Peter a quelque chose d'assez important à lui demander.

Ils passent deux heures à dorer au soleil et à manger en dégustant du vin blanc dans des gobelets en plastiques. Il fait bon, ils ont le temps et surtout, ils ont des choses à rattraper. Stiles est très intéressé par les différentes recherches qu'à fait Peter sur les planètes et sur les systèmes biologiques récemment découverts dans l'océan, alors que le cadet écoute les aventures de son aîné pendant le mois qu'il a passé à la police. Tous deux ne font que profiter de la présence de l'autre, parce que même s'ils viennent de passer un mois ensemble, ils ont l'impression qu'ils se sont évités. Volontairement.

En-dehors de la scène "salle de bain", ils n'ont pas abordé de sujets personnels autres que leurs thèses et le rétablissement de Stiles.

« Bon ! Il est temps de travailler un peu !

\- T'as fait ce qu'il fallait ?

\- Evidemment ! J'ai trois propositions.

\- J'en ai deux.

\- T'es trop exigeant ?

\- Peut-être… »

Ils sourient avant d'hausser chacun un sourcil. Puis Stiles grommelle un peu :

« Mais non… Je commence et je finis !

\- C'est ça de ne pas être exigeant.

\- Ok. Je propose d'étudier les Maelstroms.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- En gros, des trous géants et tourbillonnants dans l'eau.

\- Ah non. Non non non !

-Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas l'eau. Et tu ne me feras pas rester plus de trois heures sur un vrai bateau.

\- Bon bah tant pis, parce que des scientifiques prévoyaient une expédition de deux mois en mer alors…

\- Tais-toi ! Oh mon dieu ! Les vagues, les poissons, le manque d'eau potable… L'horreur !

\- D'accord. Pas l'océan. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Des vagues bioluminescentes.

\- Cette blague…

\- Les miennes s'étudient sur la plage.

\- Ça a l'air cool…

\- Je pense que la population locale mettra leurs effets sur Poseidon ou la traduction du dieu marin de leur religion. Et puis le phénomène en lui-même est magnifique et ses causes sont encore à déterminer alors ça a l'air super intéressant !

\- Où c'est ?

\- Hum… Les… Maldives.

\- C'est loin ça, non ?

\- Dans l'océan indien.

\- Mais c'est hyper loin ! A l'autre bout de la planète ! Je dois te rappeler que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent ?

\- Ça pourrait ne pas poser de problèmes tu sais…

\- Peu importe, c'est trop loin !

\- Parce que tu n'as rien à proposer qui ne soit pas en-dehors des Etats-Unis peut-être ?

\- Euh… Et bien j'ai ce qu'ils appellent « la Porte de l'Enfer ». En Turkmenistan.

\- Connais pas. C'est où ?

\- A côté de la Grèce.

\- Donc tu m'énerves pour trois heures d'avion de différence ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même situation économique. Les Maldives sont touristiques, et attirent beaucoup de vacanciers pour les plages alors qu'en Turkmenistan… tu ne connaissais pas et moi non plus donc ça prouve bien que ça coûtera moins cher.

\- Et c'est quoi « La Porte de l'Enfer » ?

\- Un cratère géant d'où s'échappe du gaz, et comme des imbéciles allemands ont allumé une flamme à côté, le gaz a pris feu et il ne s'éteint jamais.

\- C'est sympa mais il est où le défi ? C'est comme les rivières sous-marines ou le trou de météorite en Arizona. Tout le monde sait ce que c'est et comment ça fonctionne.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas.

\- Mais maintenant si, et il ne t'a fallu qu'une phrase pour me l'expliquer. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? On est censé faire une thèse d'au moins 15000 mots. Et ce n'est qu'un minimum. Je veux m'amuser à découvrir et à transmettre.

\- Ouai, je vois. Ton tour.

\- Les fleurs de givre. Ce sont des amas de glace sur l'eau au bord des calottes polaires.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille au pôle Nord ? Voir le Père Noël ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi…

\- En tout cas, tu n'aimes pas l'eau mais tout ce que tu proposes se trouve à proximité.

\- Parce que même si je n'aime pas ça, l'océan a plus de secrets. On n'en connait que 5%.

\- Je suis d'accord mais franchement, le froid c'est loin d'être mon truc préféré donc si tu es partant pour ma dernière proposition, j'apprécierai de ne pas me les geler dans le cercle antarctique.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Les foudres de Catatumbo.

\- J'aime le nom. C'est où ?

\- Au Venezuela.

\- C'est pas trop loin en plus… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une tempête d'éclairs cinq mois dans l'année, stagnante au croisement de deux fleuves.

\- Tu sais quand elle apparait ?

\- D'août environ à novembre, maximum décembre.

\- Et la thèse est à rendre en mars.

\- Février.

\- Le 1 mars.

\- Oui donc en février maximum, pour ne pas être pris par le temps comme tous les autres.

\- J'hésite entre te dire que tu es pénible ou que tu as raison.

\- J'ai raison.

\- Et tu es pénible.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien, non ? »

Tous deux se regardent dans les yeux, ressentant de nouveau cette chaleur tranquille partir de leurs cœurs pour se propager jusqu'aux bouts de leurs doigts. Stiles a très envie d'embrasser son cadet, mais celui-ci prend la parole avant lui :

« Par rapport à ça… Hum… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi… à un mariage ? »

Un Peter rouge et fuyant son regard est beaucoup trop adorable pour que le cœur de Stiles ne rate pas un battement. Le mot « mignon » semble clignoter dans son cerveau et il lui faut quelques secondes – gênantes pour le plus jeune – pour formuler une réponse correcte.

« Ah ! Hum… Bien sûr ! C'est quand ?

\- Le 27 juillet. Tu seras là ?

\- Où veux-tu que je sois ?

\- A Beacon Hills ?

\- Je n'avais pris qu'un contrat d'un mois.

\- Serais-tu devin ?

\- Heureusement, non !

\- Tu pourrais faire plein de trucs super cool pourtant !

\- D'ailleurs, c'est le mariage de qui ?

\- Comment tu es passé de "trucs super cool" à "mariage" ?

\- Le mariage c'est cool.

\- Moui mais…

\- Surtout quand j'y vais avec toi et que j'aimerais savoir entre qui il est. »

Le sourire rayonnant et un peu sournois de Stiles ne trompe pas Peter, mais il apprécie le compliment.

« Steve et Sharon. »

Son aîné, qui mangeait de la tarte aux fraises, avale difficilement sa bouchée avant de s'exclamer et de faire des grands gestes avec les bras. Il a l'air assez comique et surtout très paniqué. Et impressionné.

« Oui, Steve Rogers et Sharon Carter. Est-ce que ça pose problème ?

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas qu'eux…

\- Toute la famille sera là, précisa Peter – dixit les Avengers.

\- C'est… c'est…

\- Trop tôt ? Trop officiel ? Trop stressant ?

\- Une excellente idée mais je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

\- On peut aussi commencer par un restaurant si tu veux, ou juste aller au thaï si tu préfères quand c'est plus décontracté ou même juste un film chez moi... »

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Peter, son buste basculant au-dessus du panier presque vide et sa main se posant sur une joue rougie. Le flot de paroles au débit anormalement élevé s'arrête aussitôt et le plus jeune regarde le visage de son aîné, s'attardant sur ses lèvres et figeant ensuite ses yeux dans les siens. Les orbes ambre ont pris une nuance plus mielleuse et tellement tendre que Peter pourrait fondre d'amour rien qu'en les voyant et en pensant à ce qu'il pense actuellement. Mais il reste une question :

« Stiles… Toi et moi, on est… On…

\- Ensemble ? »

Le cadet ne fait que hocher la tête, parce que son aîné c'est encore rapproché et qu'il sent son souffle sur ses lèvres et il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les siennes, juste une seconde.

« Si tu veux. »

Et Peter adore quand c'est lui qui a le dernier mot, et Stiles le sait, et il lui met quand même pas mal de pression là, autant physique que mental. Il doit décider de ce que ce "toi et moi" va devenir. Evidemment, ce n'est pas définitif mais il est tellement émotionnellement pris dans l'histoire qu'il sait qu'un échec serait très, très douloureux, et plus encore s'ils viennent à se rapprocher. La vraie question est : est-ce que ça en vaut le risque ? La peine, les colères, l'indifférence mais aussi la joie, l'amour et la tendresse, est-ce que tout ça mérite de s'impliquer ?

« Oui. »

* * *

 **Nous nous retrouvons donc samedi pour continuer cette histoire !**

 **Il ne reste d'ailleurs que 5 chapitres :P**


	16. La Tour

**Hey !**

 **Bon, je suis désolée mais j'ai des problèmes de Wifi depuis un mois (ou plus ?) donc je n'arrive pas à vous répondre :/ Et là je pique le réseau de l'école pour pouvoir publier... J'espère que ça s'arrangera bientôt parce que j'adore discuter avec vous ! Et vos avis sont super intéressants :D**

 **Bonne lecture :***

* * *

« Bah alors, tu t'es perdu ?

\- Très, très drôle Peter… Elle est tellement grande que je ne pense pas pouvoir la rater.

\- Mais t'es où alors ?

\- Au bout de la rue. Descend, je vois l'entrée.

\- Oui mon amour. »

La communication coupe alors que Stiles regarde son téléphone avec amusement. Son petit-ami se révèle en fait être quelqu'un de très attentif et surtout assez libre par rapport à leur relation. Pas dans le sens où il n'en a rien à faire mais plutôt qu'il s'en amuse en essayant de l'embêter avec. Et c'est très drôle.

Il arrive devant la porte vitrée au moment où Peter en sort et ils se regardent tous les deux avec cette nouvelle petite lueur dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps ?

\- Fallait que j'achète ça. »

Stiles tend une boîte à l'homme en face de lui, qui a soudain plus l'air d'un enfant qu'autre chose :

« C'est la première édition de la première trilogie de Star Trek ! Tu as… Tu as réussi à la trouver ?

\- T'as la technologie mais j'ai les contacts, Einstein. »

Peter l'attrape par le col et l'embrasse assez confusément mais Stiles sent la passion derrière le geste et il le laisse faire. Quand ils se séparent, ils remarquent certaines personnes qui les dévisagent et ils en rient, puis le plus jeune invite son aîné à rentrer.

La tour est immense et Stiles se demande comment son cadet va vouloir lui faire visiter.

« Je propose de faire le tour des installations avant de rentrer dans les quartiers privés des Avengers, t'en penses quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui décide. Tu es chez toi après tout. »

Peter sourit, parce que oui, il est chez lui. Il a sa famille, ses amis et il a Stiles. Il ne pourrait pas habiter ailleurs. Alors il prend plaisir à montrer les salles d'entraînement à celui qu'il aime le plus, le regardant ouvrir des yeux étonnés ou émerveillés, et il adore voir ce côté affamé. Lui aussi le possède, et lui rappelle qu'ils ont des points communs.

« Je peux taper dedans ?

\- Tu vas te casser le poignet.

\- Mais non. Je peux ?

\- Ne frappe pas trop fort alors. »

Stiles prend un peu d'élan et son poing rencontre un des sacs que Steve utilise. Effectivement, ils sont beaucoup plus denses et beaucoup plus lourds. Et il aurait pu se casser le poignet, mais il a eu le réflexe de ralentir juste avant l'impact.

Le reste des infrastructures ne sont que des laboratoires, des garages, des salles de réunion et une plateforme de décollage vide.

« Hum… Le Quinjet n'est pas là parce que certains sont en mission.

\- Le Quinjet, c'est l'appareil volant avec lequel tu es venu me chercher ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- On ne pourrait pas l'utiliser pour aller au Venezuela ?

\- Non ! Mon dieu, je finirais décapité ! J'ai déjà failli d'ailleurs, mais Tony était avec moi.

\- Tony… Stark ? Il était dans le Quinjet avec toi ?

\- Oui. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Il est entré dans le hangar en même temps que moi. »

Non, Stiles n'avait pas vu l'Iron Man. Il était trop concentré sur Peter. Mais il prend note sur l'impossibilité d'utiliser le Quinjet pour se rendre en pays voisin. Ils vont devoir jouer les parfaits touristes et prendre un avion normal.

« Il n'y a personne dans la tour en ce moment ? demande Stiles alors qu'ils marchent vers le salon.

\- Si, mais la plupart ne rentrerons que ce soir ou demain matin pour être à l'heure à midi.

\- Et donc… Il y a qui ?

\- Bruce et Natasha.

\- Ils font des recherches ?

\- Oui, pour trouver une nouvelle maison.

\- C'est sympa… »

Le plus âgé peut comprendre que la tour Avengers est très avantageuse pour toutes les recherches et les entraînements de l'équipe, mais qu'un couple n'aura pas assez de vie privée dans un endroit aussi collectif. Lui-même apprécie d'avoir un minimum d'espace vital, et une chambre de 12m² n'est pas suffisante.

« Tu as faim ? lui demande Peter pour le tirer de ses réflexions.

\- Toi, tu veux que je cuisine… »

Son petit-ami lui fait un faux sourire innocent mais non moins éblouissant, et déclare qu'il a tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire un plat de bonne qualité. En fait, Peter s'est découvert une passion pour manger tout ce que Stiles pouvait lui servir. Il faut dire qu'avec le sucré et le salé, l'aîné sait y faire et il l'explique par l'absence de présence maternelle : « _Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père grossir à coup de frites et de burger._ » Mais Peter sait que la cuisine a aussi aidé Stiles à garder la tête froide et à continuer à aimer créer après la mort de sa mère. C'est comme s'il avait gardé un lien avec elle en faisant la même chose.

C'est touchant et maintenant, Peter peut en profiter pleinement.

Ils passent donc une demi-heure à couper oignons, coriandre et à ajouter chili, cumin et paprika à leur plat mijotant sur le feu. La cuisine de la tour est grande et fonctionnelle et Stiles rêvait de l'utiliser. Après avoir rempli à ras bord leurs assiettes en ajoutant des chips triangle et avoir mis le dernier cadeau du plus jeune dans le lecteur, ils s'installent sur le canapé. Le repas est délicieux et le film toujours aussi génial et ils sont heureux rien qu'avec ces petits plaisirs.

* * *

« Je croyais que Stiles venait aujourd'hui.

\- Il est allé chercher un truc dans la chambre.

\- Et tu ne le rejoins pas ? »

Peter hausse un sourcil à l'adresse de Natasha, mais ne prend pas la peine de répondre à la provocation. Il sait qu'il y aura droit avec presque tout le monde, et que certains seront vraiment lourds – dixit Tony et Sam. Il est assez mature pour passer outre.

« Peter ! C'est trop cool ! Ils ont réussi ! »

La voix de Stiles s'élève depuis le couloir et il déboule dans le salon en courant, un immense sourire sur le visage et les yeux grands ouverts. Tellement ouverts et naviguant rapidement entre Peter et sa tablette qu'il en oublie de regarder où il met les pieds. Et il ne connait pas suffisamment la tour pour se rappeler des fatales trois petites marches qui séparent l'espace cuisine et l'entrée des larges canapés du coin salon.

L'élan le fait atterrir directement sur la seconde marche mais la différence de niveau lui fait perdre l'équilibre, en plus de l'éclat de douleur qui traverse sa jambe. Puis tout se joue en une seconde. Il pense à lancer la tablette en direction de Peter – en espérant que ce dernier la rattrape – et laisse son corps réagir à l'instinct. Ses deux mains se posent au sol – à quelques millimètres de la dernière marche –, son dos se courbe, il rentre la tête et ses épaules rencontrent la surface rigide.

Puis il se retrouve debout, avec son tibia qui le lance un peu plus que d'habitude.  
Mais il ne veut pas le montrer et s'oblige donc à trottiner jusqu'à son petit-ami, qui a l'appareil électronique dans les mains. Il s'assoit un peu plus lentement sur le canapé et sourit ensuite à Peter. Ce dernier l'observe avec un regard légèrement suspicieux.

« Tu boîtes.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non ? »

Son cadet soupire, puis le juge du regard.

« Quoi ?

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi… souple.

\- Haha. Je te rappelle que mon père était Shérif ?

\- Même. T'as assommé les deux lourdeaux de la première fois avec de la force, pas de l'agilité.

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie profité de ce mois à la police pour demander plus d'entraînement à Parrish.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et bien… Comme je n'avais pas totalement perdu espoir sur ton intelligence et ta sensibilité, oui. »

Le doux sourire que Stiles offre à Peter lui fait baisser les sourcils et attendrit également son regard. Puis il lève la tablette au niveau de son visage et la secoue légèrement.

« Et donc ? »

Le sourire de l'aîné redevient aussi grand que lors de son entrée dans la pièce et il déverrouille l'appareil en deux secondes, puis il tape furieusement dessus pendant le double du temps et le tend finalement fièrement à son petit-ami. Qui hausse les sourcils à nouveau.

« La Neuropathie optique héréditaire de Leber pourrait enfin avoir une solution, lit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je suis les avancées de ce groupe depuis trois ans. Et Lydia fait sa thèse dessus parce que son oncle et son cousin sont touchés par la maladie. Ils viennent de trouver un traitement pour empêcher la dégénérescence oculaire des hommes atteints. C'est une technique de thérapie génique hyper avancée !

\- Pourquoi les hommes seulement ?

\- Les femmes sont porteuses mais ne la contracte pas. Tu imagines à quel point c'est énorme ! Des aveugles vont pouvoir retrouver la vue ! L'oncle de Lydia et son cousin vont pouvoir à nouveau voir leur famille ! Je trouve vraiment magnifique que la science médicale puisse faire des telles avancées, au lieu de créer des virus qui détruise la population ou la planète.

\- Tous les scientifiques ne devraient avoir que des projets sains et réalisables.

\- C'est sûr que ça nous enlèverait pas mal de travail. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautent à l'écoute des deux derniers commentaires et seul Peter tourne la tête vers le coin cuisine.

« C'est mal d'écouter les conversations des autres, Monsieur et Madame Banner.

\- Pourtant, elle est intéressante. Tu as plus d'information, Stiles ? »

L'interpelé se retourne lentement pour faire face au célèbre couple des Avengers. Bruce a effectivement l'air curieux et il semblerait que Natasha prépare déjà des boissons pour eux quatre. Alors, il expose toutes ses connaissances. Pas qu'il veuille faire bonne impression – il voit que les deux adultes se comportent avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps – mais parce qu'il est heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse alimenter la conversation avec lui. Bruce a définitivement mérité son titre de docteur. Il pointe les anomalies et les informations trop vagues que Stiles laisse filtrer, et l'aide à comprendre les notions retenues mais non comprises. Et pendant ce temps, Peter et Natasha lisent, le premier confortablement calé contre son petit-ami et la seconde juste à côté de son mari, en face des plus jeunes.

C'est sur ce tableau pouvant être qualifié d'"adorable" que Clint et Wanda rentrent dans la pièce, apercevant avec étonnement Bruce discuter librement avec quelqu'un d'autre que Peter. Généralement, seul le cadet de leur équipe peut comprendre presque tous les thermes utilisés par le scientifique, battant ainsi Stark sur un sujet. L'homme est aussi jeune que Peter, brun et la Sorcière peut sentir en lui une quantité d'énergie débordante.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

La voix de Natasha stoppe la conversation animée et fait tourner toutes les têtes vers les deux nouveaux venus. Clint ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à l'espièglerie de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est parce qu'on a voulu vérifier dans chaque magasin s'ils avaient ce nouveau modèle que tu voulais tant, alors qu'il ne sort que dans deux semaines.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai dû confondre avec un autre alors…

\- Tu ne voulais pas plutôt nous éloigner ? questionne Wanda.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? demande innocemment la rousse.

\- Pour rencontrer Stiles avant eux peut-être, l'enfonce Peter.

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien d'exceptionnel, contredit le concerné.

\- En-dehors de ta mémoire phénoménale et de ta compréhension des sujets les plus complexes ? intervient Bruce.

\- Les spécificités de la thérapie génique ne sont pas un sujet complexe.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris votre conversation alors ? interroge Peter.

\- Ça, c'est seulement parce que tu es bête mon amour. »

Sous l'étonnement général, le cadet ouvre légèrement la bouche, avant de bouder et de se déplacer sur le canapé pour échapper à Stiles. Ce dernier sourit largement et se rapproche jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous les deux à l'autre bout du meuble moelleux. Le plus âgé bloque alors son petit-ami et lui chuchote à l'oreille. La mine renfrognée de Peter se transforme peu à peu, pour finalement laisser place à un sourire tendre et joueur :

« Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Ok. T'es pardonné.

\- Yes ! »

L'immense sourire de Stiles contamine alors tous les adultes présents, et l'ambiance continue de se réchauffer lorsque Clint et Wanda s'assoient également et participent à la conversation générale.

Puis une voix à la fois glaciale et moqueuse retentie :

« Voici donc le voleur. »

Stiles frissonne, mais se lève et fait ensuite face à Anthony Stark.

* * *

 **Qui s'y attendait ? PERSONNE j'espère :P**

 **Bref, rendez-vous mercredi :D**

 **Kisses :***


	17. Chawarmas

**Coucou ! Voici la suite :***

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Peter.

\- Je ne l'ai pas volé. »

Le ton employé par Stiles et la réponse qu'il donne à Tony sans se préoccuper de son petit-ami étonnent tellement le reste des personnes présentes que tous décident de se taire et d'écouter le dialogue qui s'annonce musclé.

« Les voleurs s'approprient les biens, et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et pourtant tu l'as utilisé. Sans mon accord.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais eu besoin de l'accord de quiconque ?

\- Il n'est pas à toi.

\- Vous n'avez pas posé de brevet pour vous l'appropriez non plus. Et si vous voulez que personne d'autre que vous n'y touche, je vous conseille fortement de complexifier son code source. Je ne m'en serais pas servi si je n'avais pas pu.

\- Jarvis est MA création. Tu n'as aucunement le droit de me donner des conseils dessus et encore moins d'y toucher, c'est clair ? »

La première phrase provoque une réaction diversifiée dans l'assemblée. Stiles a donc utilisé Jarvis, l'I.A. inviolable de Stark ? Peter n'a même pas réussi à en craquer une seule fonctionnalité, et son aîné a pu s'en servir COMPLETEMENT ? Incroyable !

« Surtout que ton dernier passage a endommagé des systèmes, continue de reprocher l'adulte.

\- J'étais pressé. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire dans la délicatesse et la discrétion comme auparavant.

\- Tu as forcé le passage. Ça a désactivé certains niveaux de sécurité et de confidentialité. Ça aurait pu être dangereux pour nous.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, mais au moins Jackson est en prison ! »

L'insolence a laissé place à la colère et Peter connait suffisamment Stiles pour savoir qu'il va craquer s'ils continuent. Alors, il se lève, prend la main de son petit-ami qui est tendu au possible, fait un signe de tête à Tony pour être sûr que l'ingénieur ne les suive pas, et entraîne le brun dans un espace où ils seront seuls et tranquilles.

Peter les fait asseoir sur son lit, alors qu'il entend l'agitation dans la grande salle. Il garde la main de Stiles dans la sienne, faisant de lents cercles sur le dessus. Le cœur de son petit-ami bat vite, très vite, mais sa respiration est normale alors il sait qu'il est déjà en train de se calmer. Ils ont travaillé dessus pendant tout le mois. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus âgé laisse échapper un long souffle et sa tête se pose sur l'épaule de son cadet. Ce dernier l'entoure de son bras libre et pose un léger baiser sur son front.

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Mais il m'énerve.

\- Je comprends.

\- C'est égoïste de sa part de garder un prodige pareil pour lui tout seul, bougonne l'aîné.

\- Je sais. On essaie de le lui dire.

\- Je ne veux pas manger à côté de lui ce soir. Demain ça ira mais… pas tout de suite.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il mangera avec nous de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop de personnes. Surtout que Sam et Bucky sont revenus, que le futur couple ne devrait pas tarder et que Rhodes est en train de se garer.

\- N'est-il pas ami avec Rhodes ?

\- Oui, mais il lui rappelle ses erreurs et comme il entendra forcément parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer entre vous, il voudra lui aussi lui faire la leçon.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici apprécie sincèrement Tony ? Parce que vu ce que tu es en train de me dire, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

\- Disons que certains ne supportent plus ses accès de mauvaises humeurs. Et il vient de te faire fuir, rajoute Peter.

\- Ce n'est pas lui. C'est… c'est moi.

\- Je sais. »

Peter resserre son étreinte alors qu'ils s'allongent tous les deux. Stiles, lui, repense à Stark et à ce qu'il doit ressentir quand tout le monde lui fait des reproches. Ça doit effectivement être désagréable, et donc pas très étonnant qu'il s'enferme souvent dans son laboratoire. Seul Peter donne l'impression de se préoccuper de lui, et il trouve ça triste.

* * *

Manger avec tout le monde a été une super expérience, surtout aux vues des plats. Comme ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, chacun a choisi ce qu'il voulait, ce qui a donné une diversité gastronomique intéressante. Du coréen, du thaï, de l'indien, du mexicain, des pizzas, des burgers, des galettes, des fondants au chocolats, de la glace… Sam c'est fait huer parce qu'il a osé prendre un menu au McDonald's, et que la comparaison de la qualité n'est même pas nécessaire pour savoir que c'est mauvais. Stiles a pu goûter deux ou trois nouveaux plats, notamment pour l'indien et le coréen, et il a réussi à discuter avec tout le monde. Il en tire une seule conclusion :

Chaque Vengeur a un niveau minimum de folie en lui.

Ils ont tous des particularités de personnalités qui les rendent complexes et parfois bizarres, mais le jeune homme a bien ri et il est heureux de les avoir rencontrer. Mais maintenant, il commence sa "mission commando". Même Peter n'est pas au courant, et Stiles pense que c'est mieux parce que sinon il essaierait de l'en empêcher. Armé d'une boîte et de son téléphone, il descend quelques étages pendant que le reste des adultes continuent de manger et de rire.

Il est déterminé à réussir.

Les premiers passages sont faciles, presque risibles, mais au bout de trois, il est obligé d'utiliser sa technologie. Il prend plus de temps, s'attarde, et arrive enfin devant le Saint Graal après quinze minutes de bataille intense. Il met bien cinq minutes de plus à triompher de la dernière épreuve et finalement, il apparait.

« Qu'est-ce que TU fous ICI ?

\- J'ai apporté de quoi manger.

\- Va-t'en, je travaille.

\- Manger augmente la productivité.

\- Parler la diminue.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais parler. J'ai dit que j'avais apporté de quoi remplir votre estomac. Avec des chawarmas. Peter m'a dit que c'était votre plat préféré.

\- Tu comptes m'acheter avec un kebab ?

\- Vous êtes suffisamment riche pour que je n'ai aucune chance avec l'argent. Et la nourriture a toujours été un de mes points faibles alors…

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi pénible ?

\- Malheureusement, je crois que oui. »

Tony Stark pose sa clé anglaise et s'approche de son cadet. Ce dernier pose sa boîte sur un établi et l'ouvre, dévoilant de la viande délicieusement grasse avec des tomates, des oignons, des poivrons et de la salade dans une sorte de galette moelleuse accompagnée de frites.

« Pourquoi c'est une double-portion ?

\- Au cas où vous ayez très faim. »

Le regard suspicieux de l'ingénieur agrandit le sourire un peu moqueur de Stiles, puis il redevient sérieux.

« Bon d'accord, peut-être que je comptais en manger avec vous. Parce que je pense que vous et moi on se ressemble plus que ce qu'on voudrait, et que je trouve stupide de gâcher une chance de se comprendre parce que je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence de vous demander la permission de devenir ami avec Jarvis d'abord.

\- Tu n'es pas ami avec lui.

\- On s'aide réciproquement. C'est de l'amitié, non ? »

Tony émet une sorte de grognement un peu boudeur et rageur, avant de prendre une des galettes et de mordre dedans. Bon, le petit marque des points en lui apportant son plat préféré alors qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner. Et il le regarde avec un air un peu heureux et un peu prudent qui peut être qualifié de naïf. Mais Tony sait que Stiles a perdu son innocence depuis longtemps. Il a vu tous les fichiers que le plus jeune a laissé dans les systèmes de Jarvis pour prouver la culpabilité de Jackson dans les réseaux de drogues mexico-californiens. Il sait aussi l'implication du jeune homme avec l'accusé. Et il imagine à quel point ça a dû être pénible à supporter.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

La question est sortie toute seule et l'adulte sait déjà qu'il a perdu. Stiles est bien trop dynamique et rayonnant pour qu'il ne refuse de lui accorder son temps, son expérience et sa protection. Comme il l'a fait pour Peter. D'ailleurs, il pourra se permettre de les embêter tous les deux. Il aimerait vraiment savoir comment son protégé a pu devenir amoureux d'une petite chose qui mange aussi vite.

« Alors, comment ça se passe entre vous ? »

Stiles manque de s'étouffer avec sa dernière bouchée.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas parler.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai envie de me distraire.

\- Pourquoi ce sujet-là ?

\- Allons, allons. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser mon fils adoptif sans un petit interrogatoire, menace gentiment le plus âgé.

\- Vous pourriez juste consulter mon dossier.

\- Les face à face sont tellement plus intéressants.

\- On ne couche pas ensemble. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'aîné qui avale de travers. Son cadet a le mérite d'être clair et spontané.

« Il ne t'attire pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question...

\- Alors c'est lui qui est trop prude ? le coupe Tony.

\- Pas du tout mais…

\- Ou est-ce que tu es vierge ?

\- Je n'ai pas 17 ans, merci.

\- Tu étais encore puceau à 17 ans ? »

Stiles fait une sorte de grondement avec de s'exclamer :

« Monsieur Stark ! Peter et moi gérons notre intimité comme nous le voulons, merci bien.

\- Peut-être…

\- En tout cas, si j'ai besoin de conseil, ce n'est pas vous que j'irai voir.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que si j'ai bien compris, c'est Clint Barton qui est bi, pas vous.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite.

\- Le temps que Peter et moi ne passons pas à coucher ensemble nous permet de discuter. Ça s'appelle la communication de couple.

\- Tu serais gentil d'enlever ce ton condescendant de ta voix, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vieux et seul que j'ai besoin de me trouver une femme.

\- Moi je pense au contraire qu'un peu de douceur vous aiderait à mieux vivre ici. Il y a trop de pression et de reproches pour que vous continuiez longtemps.

\- Je tiens depuis presque dix ans.

\- Et vous êtes au bord de la rupture.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? »

Le ton de la conversation vient de passer de "gentiment sarcastique" à "doucement agressif".

« Vous voyez, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle Peter et moi. Nous n'arrivions plus à supporter grand-chose, alors il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider à porter nos fardeaux avec nous.

\- Tu…

\- Vous voulez savoir comment ça se passe entre nous, Monsieur Stark ? On se dispute, beaucoup. Parfois je me dis que c'est trop pour nous, que je n'arriverai pas à entendre ses reproches encore une fois. On a nos crises aussi, quand je hurle la nuit ou qu'il se met à divaguer et à sombrer en pleine journée. Nous sommes souvent fatigués après s'être vus, parce qu'il n'y a que très peu de fois où tout se passe bien. Mais on continue, parce que je l'aime, qu'il semble m'aimer lui aussi, et que c'est beaucoup moins douloureux de vivre quand quelqu'un essaie désespérément de nous aider.

\- Vous partagez votre souffrance ? l'interroge Tony.

\- C'est comme ça que se trouve les gens. Ils se découvrent les mêmes cicatrices et ils essaient d'en guérir ensemble. Mes parents étaient eux aussi blessés par la vie, mais ils arrivaient très facilement à l'oublier quand ils étaient tous les deux. C'est ce que nous essayons de faire avec Peter.

\- Intéressant. Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est pareil pour tout le monde. Vous êtes juste trop fier pour vous avouer que vous aussi vous avez besoin d'aide. Mais je suis certain que vous trouverez la bonne personne. Celle qui saura voir tout ça elle aussi.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle existe ?

\- Qui vous dit que vous ne la connaissez pas déjà ? »

Le portable de Stiles vibre et il décide de le regarder, ayant reconnu le tempo.

" _Il est temps de remonter, on doit être en forme demain. Je t'attends dans la chambre. Ne m'oblige pas à descendre en présumant qu'il a déjà caché ton corps dans un de ses placards._ "

« Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille.

\- Ton prince t'appelle ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous présumez que je suis la princesse ?

\- C'est lui qui a les superpouvoirs.

\- C'est moi qui ai l'intelligence.

\- Voilà. Il a les muscles et toi le cerveau. Théorie prouvée.

\- Nous continuerons cette discussion quand j'aurai dormi et vous aussi. Bonne nuit Monsieur Stark.

\- Bonne nuit Stilinski. »

Le plus jeune le gratifie d'un sourire, avant de se détourner et de trottiner vers la sortie. Il adore déjà l'adulte, et est très heureux d'avoir pu briser le mur qui les séparait.

Il aura le temps d'apprendre à le connaître plus encore.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé !**

 **Par contre, je pars en WE découverte donc pas de WIFI jusque dimanche soir et en plus je n'ai pas fini le chapitre 17 donc on revient aux bonnes habitudes et vous devrez attendre une semaine ^^**

 **Sachez juste qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre (le 17 donc), l'épilogue et un ou deux bonus. Profitez :)**


	18. Venezuela

**Salut salut !**

 **J'avais prévenu que j'aurais du retard mais finalement j'ai fini le chapitre alors autant vous le mettre :D**

 **Excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes, ma Bêta est en partiels de médecine donc nous allons la gracier de ne plus corriger mes chapitre hein :)**

 **Bonne lecture du dernier chapitre ^^**

* * *

« Alors ? Comment t'as trouvé la cérémonie ?

\- Magnifique. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. J'ai adoré les arches en fleur.

\- Surtout qu'elles étaient blanches et bleues, ajoute Peter.

\- Comme les couleurs du Captain », rit Stiles.

Ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre de Peter, il est presque cinq heures du matin et ils viennent de rentrer du mariage de Steven et Sharon Rogers. Le plus jeune est devant le lit alors que son aîné est dans la salle de bain.

« Et leurs vœux étaient…

\- Sincères ? propose Stiles.

\- Evidemment. Je voulais plutôt dire "humains".

\- Ce qui paraît normal, non ?

\- Oui mais ils auraient pu se promettre le monde et ça aurait paru tout aussi normal.

\- Non. Qu'importe ce que vous croyiez tous être, vous restez humains. Et les humains ne conquièrent pas le monde.

\- Dis celui qui voudrait voyager partout sur la planète.

\- La découvrir et la posséder sont deux choses différentes. En tout cas, je leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Ils le méritent.

\- Nous le méritons tous. »

Stiles sort à ce moment de la salle d'eau et découvre Peter de dos avec une chemise ouverte et un simple pantalon, enlevant sa deuxième chaussure. Il s'arrête et prend le temps de l'observer, avant que son cadet ne se tourne vers lui.

« Tu apprécies la vue ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné se mord la lèvre et laisse son regard dévorer le torse de son petit-ami.

« Stiles… »

La voix de Peter est devenue plus basse, avec une sorte d'avertissement dedans. Les yeux du plus jeune se sont assombris et lui aussi regarde son petit-ami avec convoitise, vu qu'il n'est pas plus habillé que lui. La tension dans la pièce continue d'augmenter, les deux hommes hésitants à faire le premier pas.  
Puis Stiles pose une main sur la hanche dénudée de Peter et l'embrasse au coin de la bouche. Une violente vague de frisson secoue le plus jeune, et l'aîné en profite pour venir chuchoter à son oreille :

« Je vais bien. Je sais que c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi. »

La seconde d'après, il est coincé entre un mur et le corps brûlant de Peter, emprisonné dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

« Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose Messieurs ?

\- Non merci. »

Peter se tourne vers Stiles qui garde le regard rivé au travers du hublot, observant la mer avec fascination. Il n'a jamais vu d'eau aussi clair et calme. Celle de New York est constamment traversée par des bateaux et celle de Californie est ravagées par des tempêtes la plupart du temps.

La main de Peter vient prendre la sienne et leurs regards se croisent finalement.

« On va au Venezuela.

\- Oui.

\- Tous les deux.

\- Oui.

\- Pendant trois mois.

\- Techniquement quatre, si tu comptes le reste du voyage en plus de Catatumbo.

\- Je suis beaucoup trop heureux. Je vais finir par me réveiller.

\- Je te promets que c'est bien la réalité. »

Ils se sourient et Stiles ose même venir embrasser son amant. Il a l'impression qu'ils partent en lune de miel, mais non. Ils sont bien en route pour faire leurs thèses et valider ainsi leur Master. Et le plus extraordinaire pour Stiles, c'est qu'il a déjà trouvé un travail pour après.

#

 _« Comment ça, vous voulez m'embaucher ?_

 _\- J'aimerais que tu travailles pour moi, réplica Tony._

 _\- Vous ?_

 _\- Nous en réalité, intervint Steve. Nous avons besoin de tes talents de chercheur et tes connaissances en anthropologie pour un projet._

 _\- On sait que ça peut te paraître dangereux mais tu ne devrais pas être exposé au moindre problème._

 _\- Donc, je ferais des recherches pour les Avengers ?_

 _\- Oui. Et évidemment, tu seras bien payé._

 _\- A quel point ?_

 _\- Il se pourrait que je finance ta thèse pour commencer. »_

 _#_

Stiles se retrouve donc sans frais pour avoir son diplôme et une assurance de revenus pour au moins cinq ans, avec un travail exaltant en plus. Il est comblé : un petit-ami adorable, un job bien payé et intéressant, et pleins de projets à réaliser.

Peter, lui aussi, est heureux. Il ne pensait pas que ses parents adoptifs voudraient recruter son amant, mais il en est très content. Parce que si Stiles travaille pour les Avengers, il faudra bien que l'un d'eux l'accompagne partout dans ses expéditions. Et qui serait mieux que celui qui le protège déjà ?

* * *

« T'as pas intérêt à me mentir Stiles, parce que sinon je te jure que je rentre et je te laisse pourrir ici tout seul avec la faune et la flore sauvage !

\- Calme-toi, rit l'interpelé. Je te promets que l'expédition n'est que de deux heures. Juste le temps de contourner la Grande Colline et d'arriver à un meilleur point de vue.

\- On voit bien d'ici pourtant, murmure Peter.

\- Oui mais il y a un refuge mieux situé et parfaitement installé sur la Grande Colline.

\- Pourquoi on n'y va pas par voie terrestre alors ?

\- Je ne compte pas risquer de me perdre dans la jungle alors qu'on peut simplement poser nos fesses en profitant d'une petite ballade.

\- Sur un bateau, dans l'eau ! Et si un orage éclate ?

\- Est-ce que tu sens de l'électricité dans l'air ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors nous devrions y aller au lieu d'argumenter.

\- Stiles ! »

Mais son amant l'ignore et se contente de contempler l'horizon alors qu'il prend ses affaires et descend rejoindre l'embarcadère. Il sait parfaitement que Peter déteste l'eau, qu'il en a même horreur et peur, mais c'est nécessaire s'ils ne veulent pas passer quatre jours à taillader parmi les lianes et les animaux dangereusement exotiques. Il faudrait juste que son petit-ami se calme et qu'il arrive sur le bateau pour que tout se passe bien. Stiles soupire, sachant que ce n'est pas gagné.

* * *

« T'as vu la taille de cette bestiole ?

\- Est-ce que se sont vraiment des moustiques ou y-a-t-il des expériences biogéniques dans les environs ? Parce que même les grenouilles sont multicolores et les serpents font presque notre taille. Et je déteste les serpents.

\- J'ai pris le bateau alors je pense que tu vas devoir supporter les serpents Stiles. Surtout que ceux-là sont inoffensifs.

\- Il y a des boas constricteurs. Ça t'étouffe dans ton sommeil et ça te gobe. En entier.

\- Je sais, mais je les sens même dans mon sommeil. Je te protègerai des vilains boas ou de toute autre créature étrange voulant hypothétiquement ta mort. Tu sais que tu es appétissant mais quand même…

\- Serais-tu en train de me chauffer dans une cabane perdue au début de la jungle Peter Parker ?

\- Et si je disais oui, quelle serait ta réponse ?

\- Faut voir… répond l'ainé avec une voix aguicheuse.

\- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas perdus. Je sais où nous sommes.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes exactement là où nous devons être : ensemble.

\- Oh tais-toi et viens là » pouffe Stiles avant d'attraper la nuque de son cadet.

Peter sourit largement, puis il fait basculer son amant sur leur lit de fortune.

* * *

« T'es vraiment un abruti ! T'es parti pendant deux jours !

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'avais aucune nouvelle, aucune information !

\- Je sais.

\- Même pas une explication sur ta disparition !

\- J'en ai une.

\- Je m'en FOUS ! C'était pendant que je t'imaginais perdu ou dévoré que j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Là c'est trop tard !

\- Ce ne sont pas 48 heures d'absence qui te dérangent pourtant d'habitude.

\- Nous sommes en territoire inconnu, dans une zone à risques, avec des bestioles que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant et dont je ne connais pas les effets. Et en plus il y a encore eu une tempête hier soir. Comment voulais-tu que je ne panique pas !? »

Stiles désigne toute la cabane d'un vague geste du bras. L'attention de Peter se pose alors sur les deux cadres photos par terre – fissurés –, leur lit totalement défait, les éclats de verre de leur saladier éparpillés dans la cuisine et éclaboussés de quelques traces de sang. Il semble que son amant ait réellement fait une crise de panique, alors qu'il se tient maintenant face à lui, le souffle court et une lueur orageuse dans ses orbes d'un ambre foncé.

« Tu sais que ce n'étais pas intentionnel.

\- Je sais ! Mais…

\- J'ai perdu mon téléphone, le coupe Peter. Je me le suis fait volé hier avec mon porte-monnaie dans la ville de l'autre côté de la rivière. Et tu sais bien que je n'allais pas traverser à la nage, ni utiliser mes capacités pour rentrer alors qu'il faisait pleinement jour. Ensuite, le brouillard a tout recouvert et j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer une jeune femme qui a accepté de m'héberger pour la nuit, parce qu'il a aussi commencé à pleuvoir. Il faudra que je la rembourse parce qu'elle m'a aussi prêté de l'argent pour le ferry. Je suis rentré le plus rapidement possible, je te le promets. »

A mesure que les paroles sortent de sa bouche, le plus jeune se rapproche de son amant, avant de finalement poser une main douce et rassurante sur son bras. L'aîné baisse la tête, sachant très bien que c'est lui qui a tors dans la discussion. Mais il a eu bien trop peur pour que son cœur et son esprit ne se calment, fonctionnant toujours comme s'il était dans une situation de danger mortel.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais regarde : je vais bien. »

Les yeux de Stiles remontent doucement, puis se figent dans ceux chocolat. Il aimerait vraiment lui dire à quel point il a eu peur et il s'est senti seul, mais c'est comme si les mots ne voulaient pas former de phrases. Il se sent étrangement coincé dans son amour, et c'est particulièrement désagréable pour le jeune homme qui ne rêve que d'être libre.

« Tu m'as manqué, soupire Peter a son oreille. J'ai cru que je ne pourrai pas rentrer. »

Les mains de Stiles entourent la taille de son amant et sa tête vient se poser à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou. Il se serre et s'agrippe à lui, essayant de respirer son odeur pour se calmer. Peter est vivant, même pas blessé, alors l'aîné devrait être comblé. Il l'est. C'est juste qu'autant d'adrénaline et d'angoisse n'ont jamais été bonnes avec son hyperactivité.

« Je t'aime, parvient-il tout de même à chuchoter.

\- Je t'aime. »

* * *

 **Ne manque plus que l'épilogue :) Et je sais que ce chapitre est bizarre, mais je voyais parfaitement les scènes dans ma tête donc bon... xD**

 **J'aimerais aussi dire que j'ai écrit plusieurs "extraits" (deux pour l'instant) donc il y aura encore deux trois surprises à la fin ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

 **Kisses et à mercredi (peut-être)**


	19. Epilogue

**Voici donc l'Epilogue. Court et majestueux (hum hum) : l'Epilogue madames et messieurs, l'Epilogue !**

 **Bonne lecture xD**

* * *

« Voir quelque chose que nous ne comprenons pas et que nous interprétons donc à notre façon est une pratique humaine indémodable. Notre éducation nous fait rentrer dans des moules sociétaires dont nous sortons très rarement pour découvrir les merveilles que les autres cultures ont à nous offrir. La mystification de cette tempête d'éclair nous le prouve, alors que les peuples locaux ont depuis toujours cru à dieu enragé venu déverser sa colère dans les eaux de leur principale source de nourriture. Le fait est que ce phénomène a été expliqué depuis plus de deux siècles par leurs voisins, qui aurait pu leur transmettre leurs informations si chacun faisait des efforts pour communiquer avec les autres. Mais qui d'autres que les humains sont plus bornés à faire la guerre plutôt que la paix ? » - _Stiles Stilinski_

 _#_

« Les foudres de Catatumbo sont un amas d'atomes en surexcitations qui se rejoignent pour former un phénomène d'une ampleur bien plus grande que s'ils étaient séparés. Nous pouvons le comparer à un effet boule de neige. Un éclair seul n'est pas un problème, alors que la tempête que j'ai pu voir de mes yeux peut être un danger majeur pour ceux qui n'y sont pas préparés. La tension et l'électricité n'ont jamais été bons pour nous autres humains, alors que la flore environnante semble s'en être parfaitement adaptée. Peut-être sommes nous les seuls à ne pas avoir notre place dans un environnement si défavorable ? Cependant, les hommes ont réussi à en tirer avantage, renforçant leur survie par ce phénomène au départ mortel. Nous avons une faculté d'adaptation étonnante, surtout lorsque ce sont nos vies qui sont en danger. » - _Peter Parker_

* * *

New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Presque deux ans sont passés depuis le début de cette histoire et les deux êtres qui ne se connaissaient pas encore sont maintenant indissociablement liés.

Peter Parker et Stiles Stilinski ont tous deux finis leur Master avec les éloges de leurs professeurs, et la meilleure mention possible. Ils ont devant eux une vie d'aventures et de complicité, ponctuée d'évènements importants et d'un quotidien tranquille.

Ils sont libres de leurs démons, même si leurs marques resteront à jamais sur leurs peaux et dans leurs cœurs.

« Il n'y a pas d'héroïsme sans cicatrices » - _Moses Isegawa_

Fin.

* * *

 **Wahou... C'est le premier projet aussi long (genre plus de trois chapitres) que je finis. C'est un peu bizarre, mais assez gratifiant et je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai réussi à accomplir (oui bon, ce n'est pas non plus très important, juste un accomplissement personnel :D)**

 **J'aimerais remercier Emrysa, Mimi-sterek, Emma971, Phenix77, L'ChapelierFou, Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard, bayruna et plus particulièrement ZephireBleue pour vos commentaires qui m'ont toujours poussée à m'améliorer même si je n'ai parfois pas pu vous répondre ^^'**

 **Merci aussi à Fuwa Chaaan qui a été ma bêta pour les premiers chapitres :***

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en follows ou en favoris, ça fait aussi très plaisir :)**

 **Pour finir, je tiens juste à dire que quatre extraits vont suivre, je pense tous dans la semaine suivante donc ne vous enfuyez pas tout de suite et restez encore un peu :D**

 **Kisses**


	20. Extrait : Interrogatoire

**Voici donc le premier extrait :D**

 **Pour rappel temporel, Stiles a avoué aimer Peter mais ce dernier l'a "rejeté" et ils se sont ensuite séparés parce que Peter n'a jamais rappelé. Suivi de déprime de chaque côté, tout ça, tout ça ^^**

* * *

 _Pendant chapitre 11 : ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu_

* * *

« Suis-moi. »

Peter frissonne un peu parce que le Steve aimable qu'il connait s'est transformé en Captain America énervé assez proche de lui faire peur. Surtout quand il lui montre la salle d'interrogatoire et lui demande de rentrer dedans. Le plus jeune s'assoit sur la chaise des témoins et serre un peu plus son bras, avant de penser à utiliser ses fils pour servir de pansement sur la plaie. Son chef le regarde faire d'un œil critique et il peut sentir les mauvaises ondes qu'il émet.

« Explique-moi comment ça a pu se produire.

\- Je ne sais pas, élude Spiderman.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi des humains normaux ont réussi à te surprendre et à te blesser alors que tes sens sont les plus développés de l'équipe ?

\- J'ai de l'instinct, pas des sens surdéveloppés. Et ils devaient être bien entraînés pour des humains normaux.

\- Peter. Nous savions que c'étaient des agents d'élite. Pourquoi tu as relâché ta concentration ?

\- Pour rien, boude-t-il.

\- Tu t'es mis en danger, et nous avec ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas concentré ? continue Steve.

\- Pour rien. »

La voix de Peter est plus basse et plus grondante à mesure que les minutes passent, mais le plus vieux n'en a rien à faire. Au contraire, ça le conforte dans son idée et il n'est pas prêt de laisser passer.

« Tu aurais pu mourir bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

\- Rien. Du. Tout.

\- Ne me mens pas ! A quoi tu pensais ?!

\- A rien.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?!

\- A rien !

\- A quoi tu pensais ?!

\- A Stiles ! »

Les deux hommes se figent, l'aîné parce qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait et le cadet parce qu'il ne voulait pas amener cette personne dans la discussion.

« Ton camarade de promo ? demande Steve plus doucement.

\- Oui. Stiles Stilinski. C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

\- Non. Tu as des problèmes avec lui ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé envahir tes pensées alors que nous étions en MISSION, contre des personnes DANGEREUSES ? »

Steve ne s'énerve plus. Il sait que son protégé va finir par parler et que le brusquer maintenant ne sert à rien. Il veut juste comprendre l'importance de l'autre homme dans la vie du plus jeune, et sur ses problèmes actuels.

Sauf que ça a l'air bien plus profond que ce qu'il pensait, et Peter se lève de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas. Il se tord les mains, se mord les lèvres, donne même un coup ou deux contre les murs. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche d'exploser.

« Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

L'aveu a eu l'air de lui arracher la gorge, peut-être le cœur aussi. Steve ne sait pas comment réagir à ça. Est-ce que c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Parce que Peter ne laisse pas filtrer la moindre émotion, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Ce qu'il confirme au bout de quelques secondes :

« C'est quand même étrange, non ? Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aimer ? On est à peine amis. Et il m'a ignoré pendant trois semaines. Après… après qu'il ait découvert qui j'étais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il sait que je suis Spiderman.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- Il est trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il a juste fait des conclusions avec ce qu'il a vu et les recherches qu'il a fait.

\- Ça risque d'être…

\- Non, le coupe Peter, il ne dira rien. Il ne vous causera pas d'ennuis.

\- Mais à toi oui.

\- C'est juste que ça me paraît faux. Il me dit qu'il adore Spiderman, héros sauvant la ville de New York selon lui, puis on se rapproche, on s'aide, il apprend que je suis Spiderman, il m'ignore pendant trois longues semaines et quand il revient vers moi, il m'annonce qu'il m'aime. Je ne comprends pas trop l'évolution, là.

\- Tu es perdu ? »

Peter fixe ses yeux dans ceux de Steve, et il peut y lire beaucoup de confusion, cachant quelque chose de plus instable encore.

« Non, je sais juste que ce n'est pas possible.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'il m'aime moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne… qu'est-ce que j'ai qui pourrait bien en valoir la peine ? Je ne suis ni incroyablement beau, pas riche, je ne sauve personne contrairement à ce qu'il croit, je suis moins intelligent que lui, je ne cuisine pas comme il le fait, je n'ai aucun ami… Il n'y a rien chez moi qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver chez quelqu'un d'autre, les défauts en moins.

\- Donc tu penses que ta seule particularité, c'est d'être Spiderman ?

\- Et ça aussi je le foire, alors qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me rester ? Rien du tout ! Et c'est tellement… tellement…

\- Frustrant ?

\- Effrayant. Parce que si je lui dis oui, il va comprendre tout ça, il finira par s'en lasser et il m'abandonnera. Ou il pourrait être ciblé et je suis sûr que je n'arriverai pas à le protéger.

\- Tu l'aime toi aussi.

\- Evidemment, qui ne l'aimerai pas ? Et je préfère qu'il reste loin de moi pour lui éviter le moindre problème. S'il venait à être blessé à cause de moi… Ce serait beaucoup trop dur à supporter.

\- La culpabilité.

\- Même la douleur de le voir. Stiles est comme un soleil. Si un jour il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pense pas pouvoir me soigner. J'ai déjà mis beaucoup de temps pour Tante May. Je ne veux pas recommencer parce que j'ai été égoïste.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est égoïste de ne pas lui donner le choix ?

\- Je fais ça pour lui.

\- Qui te dit qu'il le veut ? Qu'il n'est pas prêt à tout supporter pour toi ? Parce que tu le vaux.

\- Je sais qu'il le voudrait. C'est pour ça que je ne lui laisse pas le choix. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais il finira bien par trouver quelqu'un d'autre et je pourrai continuer à veiller sur lui de loin.

\- Tu ne crois même pas en ce que tu dis.

\- Quoi ? Je suis censé te dire à quel point je me sens horriblement seul à chaque fois que je me réveille et que je comprends qu'aujourd'hui non plus je ne le verrai pas ? Ou que même si je souhaite par-dessus tout le voir heureux, l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre me brûle le cœur et me donne envie de vomir ? Je me déteste de nous faire ça, mais c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Votre relation n'a pas à être un problème.

\- Et pourtant, elle en est un. A cause de ce que je suis.

\- Non, parce que tu es trop enterré dans ton sentiment d'impuissance. Tu finiras par comprendre que tu choisis la facilité en raisonnant comme ça. Il arrivera un moment où tu regretteras les choix que tu es en train de faire. »

* * *

 **Et on sait à quel point Captain America a toujours raison vu les ennuis que Stiles va devoir affronter seul parce que Peter a mis cinq heures pour arriver :/**


	21. Extrait : Dispute

**Et le deuxième :)**

* * *

 _Se déroule entre les chapitres 14 (Central Park) et 15 (La Tour)_

* * *

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! Star Wars n'est qu'une pâle imitation !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Star Wars est un chef d'œuvre graphique ! Le scénario est bien ficelé, les personnages bien joués et les effets spéciaux sont très avancés pour leur époque.

\- Les acteurs du deuxième Anakin et d'Obi-Wan ont dit qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas jouer dedans.

\- Ce sont des rageux. Ils n'aiment juste pas la renommée qu'ils ont eue ensuite.

\- En tout cas, personne ne s'est jamais plaint d'avoir joué dans Star Trek !

\- Ils devraient. Franchement, vu la qualité de la série et des films, j'aurai honte moi.

\- Toi, on ne te demande pas d'être acteur. Je vois mal comment tu pourrais comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent.

\- Bah rien que de voir les « montres » du show, je pense qu'on peut voir la mauvaise qualité. Qui pourrait penser qu'un caniche peint en rose avec un chapeau de fête est une bête sanguinaire ? C'est ridicule.

\- Il n'empêche que cet épisode était hilarant alors que Star Wars n'a jamais été que dramatique.

\- Tu les trouves dramatiques, toi, les Iwokes ? Ce sont des boules de poils qui dansent !

\- Voilà la preuve que Star Wars aussi peut-être ridicule.

\- Ils étaient nécessaires au film, alors que ton caniche n'était là que pour créer un monstre de plus.

\- Peut-être parce que la série marche tellement bien qu'ils ont besoin de plus d'imagination.

\- Elle ne marche pas si bien que ça vu que tout le monde l'a oublié à notre époque. Alors qu'on se souvient encore de Star Wars !

\- La série est plus vieille ! Et vu qu'ils ont refait une trilogie et un spin-off récemment, c'est normal que Star Wars soit plus connu à notre époque.

\- Ils ont aussi refait une quadrilogie de Star Trek. C'est juste qu'elle est mauvaise.

\- Pas du tout ! Chris Pine est parfait dans son rôle !

\- T'es vraiment agaçant avec ta putain de série tu sais ?!

\- Elle t'emmerde ma série ! Elle au moins ne me brise pas le cœur ! »

Stiles regarde Peter serrer les mâchoires et sortir du salon pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il est totalement abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas qu'un pauvre commentaire pouvait mettre son petit-ami dans un état pareil. Ils devaient seulement choisir le film et à la proposition du châtain, le plus âgé a répondu : _« Star Trek c'est pour les enfants. Vive Star Wars. »_

Rien de trop choquant, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, le plus jeune est rapidement monté aux créneaux, criant à l'infamie. La véhémence dont il a fait preuve se fait s'interroger Stiles. Est-ce que la série a une signification particulière pour lui ? D'accord, il a peut-être voulu taquiner un peu son petit-ami, mais il n'a jamais eu l'intention de le pousser à bout.

Un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il sait déjà qu'il va devoir ravaler sa fierté. C'est toujours comme ça entre eux : l'un dit quelque chose qui blesse l'autre, et doit ensuite aller s'excuser. C'est épuisant, et désespérant. Stiles pensait qu'ils s'entendraient mieux. Le mois passé à l'hôpital a été très reposant, alors pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas à mieux se parler ? Il ne regrette jamais leur relation, juste ce manque de communication entre eux parfois.

Résigné, il se dirige vers la chambre de Peter. Il entre, ne prenant pas la peine de toquer, et trouve son petit-ami sur son lit avec la tête dans les coussins. Stiles sait qu'il ne pleure pas. Peter ne pleure presque jamais d'ailleurs. Il ne fait que se noyer au milieu de ses idées noires, laissant échapper des ondes de détresse ou de haine. Ce soir, il semble que ce soit la détresse qui prenne le dessus. L'aîné décide alors de s'allonger à côté de celui qu'il aime et de le prendre dans ses bras. Peter le repousse un peu, mais finit bien vite par se caler dans l'étreinte. Il le laisse aussi lui embrasser le front et réchauffer son dos par ses caresses. Il essaie de se détendre. Il essaie vraiment, mais les souvenirs sont trop forts.

« Tante May et moi on regardait deux ou trois épisodes par semaine, la deuxième année après la mort d'Oncle Ben. C'était lui qui m'avait montré la série, et elle voulait bien partager son souvenir avec moi. C'était très réconfortant, de savoir qu'il resterait toujours une part de lui avec nous. On prenait nos couvertures, du pop-corn, et on regardait ce qui avait plus appartenu à leur époque qu'à la mienne. J'adorais ça. Et puis, elle est morte elle aussi et je n'ai pas réussi à regarder le moindre épisode sans pleurer. Même Oncle Sasha n'arrivait pas à me calmer. J'ai pensé… J'ai cru que j'y arriverai peut-être avec toi. »

Stiles ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est triste pour Peter, et aussi extrêmement honoré, en plus de se sentir particulièrement stupide. Il sent qu'il doit rassurer son amoureux, mais les mots lui manquent. Alors il le serre plus fort dans ses bras, pour lui montrer qu'il est là et qu'il a bien compris l'importance de la déclaration. Les confessions qu'ils se font entre eux ne méritent pas d'être gâchées par des phrases maladroites. Seuls les actes semblent fonctionner entre eux, et Stiles a déjà trouvé comment il pourra se faire pardonner complètement. Il va chercher et acheter les versions originales de chaque œuvre de Star Trek, que ce soit la première trilogie, la deuxième, la quadrilogie post-2000 ou toutes les saisons de la série. Il va les trouver, et il va toutes les regarder avec Peter.

Et l'entreprise semble être un succès lorsque la quadrilogie arrive dans les mains de son adepte. L'énorme sourire un peu tremblant et surpris du plus jeune sont une récompense et un soulagement immenses pour l'aîné, qui prend ensuite son après-midi pour réconforter Peter alors qu'ils regardent les films. Ils vont réussir, il le sait.

Ils vont réussir à dépasser leurs peurs et leurs traumatismes.

* * *

 **C'était pour rappeler le fait que Stiles arrive en retard parce qu'il a dû acheter quelque chose, et ce qu'il murmure à l'oreille de Peter est aussi en rapport avec cette histoire :)**


	22. Extrait : Intimité

**Et le troisième...**

 **Pas vraiment temporel mais j'ai pensé qu'il était assez important à mettre donc il est là :) Et ne venez pas me dire que vous ne l'avez pas aimé :P (l'idée du moins).**

 **/!\ Je promets que cette scène ne dépasse pas le K+, T au grand maximum.**

* * *

 _Se déroule entre les chapitres 14 (Central Park) et 15 (La Tour)_

* * *

Ça a commencé par un simple baiser. Qui est devenu plus profond, plus passionné, plus affamé, mais toujours contrôlé.

Aucun des deux ne veut aller trop vite.

Puis la bouche de Peter a lentement dérivé sur la mâchoire de Stiles, puis dans son cou, puis à la jonction de son épaule où il a eu le plaisir d'apposer une marque. Mais l'aîné s'en fiche. Il adore ça. Les frissons qui courent sur sa peau alors qu'une vague de chaleur le réchauffe.

Ils commencent doucement à s'éveiller.

Une main qui caresse une hanche, puis qui s'aventure plus franchement sous un T-shirt. Qui sent la peau lisse et douce sous ses doigts et qui flatte les côtes. Peter ressent lui aussi la température de son corps augmenter à mesure que Stiles découvre son torse. C'est très plaisant.

Alors il décide d'enlever directement leurs hauts, d'abord le sien et ensuite celui de son partenaire. Le cadet retourne embrasser les lèvres si tentatrices qui lui font face, alors que leurs mains continuent de s'explorer. Mais toujours en douceur et en tendresse.

Même le feu dévorant qui couve ne pourra pas endommager leur première fois.

Puis, alors que ses doigts descendent toujours plus bas, Peter sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Tout à l'air de bien se passer pourtant, il est totalement partant, Stiles aussi même s'il est légèrement tendu…

Tension.

C'est de là que vient le problème. Le cadet comprend que ce n'est pas celle habituelle. Cette anxiété-là est plus sombre et plus présente. Et même si son aîné ne dit rien, il est évident qu'il n'est pas parfaitement à l'aise. Ce qui est normal.

Peter soupire un peu puis revient sagement embrasser Stiles, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Son partenaire voit la différence et leurs regards se croisent quelques secondes, juste assez pour qu'ils se comprennent. Puis le remord envahit les prunelles whisky et il détourne les yeux.

« Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si c'est… c'est pénible.

\- On a le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? réplique Stiles en tournant de nouveau la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je sais que je te veux, tout entier, mais que je ne peux pas être égoïste. Pas pour ça. C'est trop important pour que je ne risque de te faire mal. »

Ils sont maintenant assis sur le canapé, face à face, et l'inquiétude et la sincérité de Peter touchent Stiles bien plus que ce qu'elles ne devraient. Au-delà du fait que LUI soit là, à vouloir son bonheur, c'est surtout que QUELQU'UN s'en préoccupe qui lui donnerait presque envie de pleurer. Il se sent aimé, et chéri, et seul Peter arrive à lui procurer cette sensation si apaisante.

Et il n'arrive pourtant pas à le lui montrer.

C'est frustrant. Il essaie, vraiment, de se libérer de tous ces mauvais souvenirs, mais c'est comme si l'ombre de Jackson restait constamment à côté de lui, et il en a marre, il n'en peut plus et il veut que cela cesse. Il aimerait enfin pouvoir aimer son partenaire avec tout son cœur, et son corps, et son âme.

Peter décide alors de prendre doucement le visage de son amoureux dans ses mains, lui souriant tendrement. Il voit la peine et la rancœur dans ses yeux si magnifiques et il voudrait pouvoir les enlever, mais il semblerait que Stiles soit le plus enclin des deux à l'autoflagellation. Tant pis, il réussira à lui prouver que son homme mérite toute l'attention qu'il lui porte. Ses lèvres se rapprochent doucement de son oreille et il vient y murmurer une seule phrase, qui bouleverse complètement l'aîné :

« Je t'aime. »

S'il le savait, par les actes, les regards et les sous-entendus, l'entendre dire est une chose bien différente. Peter _l'aime_. Et comme Stiles l'a avoué deux mois plus tôt, son cadet s'est aussi lancé. Parce qu'il faut du courage pour oser mettre à nu ses sentiments comme ça, en face de la personne qui pourrait les utiliser contre vous.

C'est incroyable, et enivrant, et Stiles pourrait l'entendre tous les jours sans se lasser. Ce qu'il prévoit de faire.

* * *

 **Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire que ça se guérit d'un coup tout ce que Stiles a vécu, même si l'affection de Peter va être d'une grande aide**


	23. Extrait : Demande

**Et le dernier :)**

 **Parce qu'il faut toujours savoir si ça a fonctionné ou pas entre eux :D**

* * *

 _Six ans plus tard_

* * *

Peter est confortablement installé dans son lit, le soleil commençant doucement à réchauffer son dos alors que les draps ne le recouvrent que jusqu'au bas des reins. Stiles laisse son regard dériver jusqu'au bord de la couverture, puis il remonte et sa main vient tendrement caresser les cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier grogne un peu, s'enfonce un peu plus dans les coussins et pousse ensuite un soupir de contentement.

« J'adore le dimanche matin.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pas de réveil, pas de travail en perspective, des câlins, du soleil…

\- Un petit-déjeuner au lit. »

Le grondement d'un estomac répond à Stiles, qui rit doucement.

« C'était une blague. Si tu veux manger, il va falloir te lever.

\- Si je me lève, tu vas me sauter dessus.

\- Juste parce que tu es nu ?

\- Surtout parce que je suis nu. Et très beau.

\- Oui tu l'es. Mais je saurai résister.

\- On pari ? »

Ils se regardent dans les yeux avec des lueurs amusée et affamée, mais surtout beaucoup de tendresse. Les disputes des premières années se sont calmées au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'acceptaient entre eux et en eux-mêmes.

Stiles ne fait plus de cauchemars, même pas lors de l'anniversaire de ses parents ou la date de leurs morts. Il a compris qu'ils avaient été heureux de leurs vies, de leur couple, de lui… et qu'ils n'étaient pas décédés par sa faute, comme certains auraient pu vouloir lui faire croire.

Peter, lui, a accepté le fait qu'il n'est plus totalement humain, mais peut-être bien plus que ça. Il est Peter Parker. Il est Spiderman. Et en l'acceptant pleinement, il a décidé d'en faire profiter au monde entier. Que ceux qui lui en veuillent osent venir. Il saura se protéger, lui et toutes les personnes auxquelles il tient. Et peut-être même plus…

« Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu voudrais adopter un enfant ? »

La main dans ses cheveux s'arrête et Peter se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu. Ses yeux rencontre ceux de son amant et il n'arrive pas très clairement à lire l'émotion qui est dedans.

« C'est juste que j'ai vu comment tu étais avec Peggy et Buzz alors… je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire plaisir.

\- Les enfants Rogers et Banner sont adorables. Mais est-ce que toi et moi on… ?

\- On quoi ?

\- Nous… Enfin je… tu penses que je ferais un bon père ? »

Et la voilà, l'incertitude que Peter n'a pas vu depuis au moins deux ans. Il a pensé qu'ils l'avaient totalement éradiquée mais il semble qu'elle revient toujours.

« Je veux dire… j'ai eu des parents assez atypiques même s'ils étaient aimants, et je ne me suis jamais occupé de bébés ou d'enfants alors ce serait un peu comme un test. Un test qui déterminerait la vie d'un autre être humain. C'est… c'est beaucoup de responsabilités quand même. Et je suis toujours hyperactif. Imagine que je m'énerve ou j'oublie des choses importantes ! Ce serait… ce serait…

\- Stiles. »

L'appelé relève la tête, qu'il n'a eu la sensation de baisser. Il hésite à croiser le regard de Peter, mais le fait finalement. Et ce qu'il voit lui fait retrouver un souffle régulier. Les yeux de son amant ne sont remplis que d'amour, d'acceptation et d'émerveillement, soulignés par un sourire attendri.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu doutes encore ? Je t'aime. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es un ami et un frère formidable pour tous tes proches, et pour moi, tu es un amant et un mari extraordinaire. »

Leurs regards se tournent vers les alliances qui ornent leurs tables de chevet, et un sourire vient éclairer le visage de Stiles, reflétant celui de Peter. L'une des bagues est argentée et l'autre dorée, et chacune possède une inscription à l'intérieur. « Le Soleil » pour celle en or et « La Lune » pour celle en or blanc. Elles représentent un adage bouddhiste qui a inspiré le plus âgé pendant sa rémission à l'hôpital. C'est une vieille asiatique qui le lui avait dit, et il avait eu l'impression qu'elle le décrivait.

 _Trois choses ne peuvent être cachées très longtemps : Le Soleil, La Lune, la Vérité._

En possédant les deux premiers, les époux s'étaient promis de se partager la troisième. Et depuis, Stiles et Peter ne s'étaient pas mentis, faisant des efforts pour se confier dès que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Et puis, continue le plus jeune, je serais avec toi. »

Il sait qu'il a déjà Stiles, mais il veut quelque chose de plus. Il veut que quelque chose de tangible soit à eux deux, quelque chose dans lequel ils pourront mettre tout leur amour et leurs efforts.

C'est ainsi que deux ans plus tard, la petite Alessia arrive dans leur foyer, donnant l'impression à Stiles et Peter qu'ils viennent de devenir les parents les plus heureux du monde.

* * *

 **Donc cette fois c'est vraiment la fin, complete et tout le bordel :)**

 **N'hésitez toujours pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **A bientôt ;)**


End file.
